Super Duper Amazons
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Cultivate and Wild. Two teenage boys blessed with LUCK, yet they are destined to meet, after they mysteriously gained organic powers and transformations, while Tokyo is slowly being besieged by mutated humans and a pharmaceutical company is somewhat involved. will the two teens co-exist? Or will they fight each other? Feat. KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS
1. Prologue

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another Danganronpa fic, and this time things will be a bit different here, in which, while this is another SUPERHERO-type story, it's a bit different as this fic is a biut, if not a lot, **dark** , as it involves some of the HORROR elements that are prevalent in some anime and live action shows. This fic is inspired from the recently aired web-series, **KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS** , as well as the **GARO** series, and after watching the first episode of Amazons, that gave me the inspiration and decided to try out a fic, and it took me three days to figure out who will be the main characters.

 **Makoto Naegi** and **Nagito Komaeda** came to my mind seeing that both characters are polar opposites, and their personalities would play a key role here, and since this is an _**AU**_ (as in alternate universe) fic, expect a lot of changes here as some of the Danganronpa characters that are slated to appear here would act entirely different from their console game/anime versions. Lastly, due to some, if not prevalent scenes that would, at times, be violent, this fic will be  T-rated, so brace yourselves.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

At the streets of Tokyo, it was night time, and a couple, a teenage boy and girl, are walkong, and they came across what appeared to be an abandoned one-story house, which appeared to be dipilated, and the two teens decided to go there to take a rest, and the girl is a bit nervous as she sensed that the boy has something mind for her and she tries to talk some sense in to him, in which the boy appeared to ignore her pleas.

"Wait...Sato-kun..."

"Don't worry, Miho-chan..."

"But..."

"It's okay...nobody's here..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes...I'm sure...mmm..."

"Ahh...Sato-kun..."

"You smell good..."

The boy began to kiss the girl on her neck and she appeared hesitant at first but slowly lets him, and they began to make out, but then she felt worried that someone might come in and she and the boy might get caught but the boy assured to her that no one would be coming here since the house is already abandoned and he began to unbutton the girl''s blouse, exposing her cleavage and began to kiss her there which the girl moaned in pleasure.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ohh..."

"..."

"S-Sato-kun..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

However, as a minute passed, the boy is already unbuttoning her blouse and is ready to remove her bra, the girl saw something lurking from the ceiling, and soon she got a visual of what she saw and she began to shriek and backed away, and the boy is quite annoyed at seeing her actions and felt that he is being left HANGING and tries to get her to hug him but she wouldn't, telling him she saw something at the ceiling, in which the boy tries to ignore her pleas.

"Something is there!"

"Oh...there isn't..."

"But I saw it!"

"It's just your imagination..."

"I'm not seeing things! I saw something up there!"

"It's probably just a rat...come here..."

"I'm going home!"

"Come on...don't leave me hanging! I'm already hard!"

The boy wouldn't believe her and tries to get her to continue making out with him, but then he felt something hitting his shoulder, and he saw what appeared to be a web, and as he looked up, he stared wide-eyed in shock at what he just saw, and then unseen figure began to growl and more webs shoots out and covered the boy, then pulls him up and a struggle ensued in which the boy is screaming out in pain.

"GGGRRROOAARR!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGRRROOAARR!"

"GGGGYYAAHHH!"

"MUNCH-MUNCH-MUNCH-MUNCH!"

"..."

"CRUNCH-CRUNCH-CRUNCH-CRUNCH..."

"SATO-KUN! KKKKYYAAHHH!"

The girl screamed in horror as blood was splattered onto the ground, and she was herself drenched in the boy's blood and she became hysterical and nearly paralyzed in fear and the unseen entity began chewing on the boy's corpse, and a few seconds later, the girl mustered the will to move and is leaving towards the door, but several webs appeared and caught the girl, pulling her upward and she screamed as the unseen figure began disemboweling her.

"GGGRRROOAARR!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGRRROOAARR!"

"GGGGYYAAHHH!"

"MUNCH-MUNCH-MUNCH-MUNCH!"

"GGGYYYAAAHH!"

"CRUNCH-CRUNCH-CRUNCH-CRUNCH..."

"SATO-KUN! KKKKYYAAHHH!"

The girl's scream gradually weakened as she slowly died from being eaten alive, and as the unseen entity is eating the corpse's organs, several soldiers, who appeared to be that of a private army, in which they are not under the Diet, came barging in, and there they saw the scene and one of the lead soldiers summoned another soldier, and the soldier turns out to be **Mukuro Ikusaba** , and the squad leader gave Ikusaba orders on what to do next.

"Ikusaba!"

"Yes, sir?"

"You know what to do..."

"Yes, sir..."

"Fire at that thing and make sure it lands on the floor..."

"Got it..."

"Now, do it!"

"I'm on it..."

Ikusaba nodded as she brought out what appeared to be a high technological weapon that resembled a large gun, and it fired what appeared to be a mix of taser and laser, and struck the entity which caused it to fall to the floor, revealing it to be a human-shaped velvet spider, and the other soldiers brought out their weapons as the squad leader ordered the other soldiers to assist Ikusaba in taking down the spider creature, in which the soldiers replied in obedience.

"Yes, sir!"

"We're on it!"

"Let's kill that son of a bitch!"

"Let's do it, Ikusaba-san!"

"Come on!"

"Waste the sucker!"

"On my mark!"

"Go!"

The soldiers began to bring out their weapons, which also appeared to be that of high technological weaponry and fired at the spider creature, which barely knocked it down and Ikusaba used her military combat skills to knock the monster off its feet and it worked, but the creature got up and is jumping out from the house, and this prompted the squad leader to contact his other support and ordered them to pursue the creature, and there he told Ikusaba to go after the monster which she replied in obedience.

"Ikusaba!"

"Yes, sir?"

"You know what to do..."

"Yes, sir..."

"Go after that thing and kill it...and make sure no one else sees that thing...got it?"

"Got it..."

"Now, do it!"

"I'm on it..."

As Ikusaba led the other soldiers, who turn out that they are members of the mercenary group, **Fenrir** , the squad leader stayed behind, and soon another set of soldiers came and they began to clean up the mess by washing away the bloodstains while others were carefully carrying the corpses and placed them in bodybags and left, and after several minutes, all evidences are removed, and the squad leader motions the remaining soldiers to come with him and rejoin in the hunt for the spider creature.

The soldiers boarded an armored van and drives away while the remaining soldiers went to a remote area and began digging a grave to bury the corpses of the boy and girl, and the Fenrir soldiers were talking among themselves on how long will they have to put up with this yet they knew that they cannot disobey orders, and they are also wondering if Ikusaba has what it takes to solve a problem such as what happened minutes ago.

"So..."

"Hmm...?"

"That Ikusaba...do you think she has what it takes to help in dealing with those things?"

"I suppose...you saw how she handled herself against those things..."

"But a monster?"

"If she can help in pinning down those things...why not?"

"I guess it can't be helped...come on...make sure these bodies are deeply buried...we don't want a stench escaping the grave and alert the cops..."

"Right..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter. I apologize if you were expecting Naegi and Nagito to show up, as this chapter instead showed Mukuro Ikusaba and Fenrir...but it's an integral part of the story, and you get to see what I mean when I said that this fic is going to have horror elements mixed in, but also plenty of action.

Naegi and Nagito will show up soon...for now, enjoy this opening chapter...and expect the next chapter to be dark...bloody...and fun...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter introduces Nagito...and what he is like before he assumes the role of one of dual protagonists...with a slight revamp of his origin before he goes into action...but also expect another sightings of monsters...you will soon see what I mean...


	2. The Cursed Luckster

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to you readers for the reviews you sent, and I appreciate it a lot, and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and I apologize if you felt that last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger while at the same time it only showed Mukuro Ikusaba and Fenrir, but this time the main characters are set to appear here and it would show you what role they are to play and depict the events that led Naegi and Nagito to take the main roles as heroes, while other Danganronpa characters would appear and portray different roles.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ ** _Norowareta Luckster_**

DSC. An agency where the most well-known detectives are working here and accept any case they deem as priority if the y felt that the police are having difficulty in solving a case, and in the past few years the agency slowly became recognized as police often went to the agency for assistance whenever they have difficukty in cracking a case, and the scene shifts inside, where Fuhito Kirigiri is working as a senior official, and he is reading letters of requests from clients seeking their aid, and most of the request letters are about asking DSC for help in regards to missing people.

His granddaughter, Kyoko, came and saw the letters and read some of it, and she couldn't help but feel tempted to delve in to it as she has heard that some people went missing in the past couple of months, and she began to talk to her grandfather regarding the matter, in which the two discusses about the subject, and this took a few minutes as they slowly deduced the gravity of the requests they were receiving.

"Hmm..."

"So, what do you think, grandfather?"

"Well..."

"..."

"Perhaps we should wait and see..."

"But..."

"That's all we can do..."

"You're right..."

Fuhito nodded as he felt that the missing persons incidents are starting to become frequent and that there has been no word from the police whether they found the missing victims or not, and he is considering accepting the requests, but he is a but hesitant as he is not sure yet if there is a probable cause in making people go missing, and he advised his granddaughter to wait for one more incident like this, and said that if another person went missing and the police hasn't make any progress, then he will let her investigate the matter, which she asked if this is what he decided, not comfortable about the idea of waiting for another person to become the next victim.

"But..."

"Trust me, Kyoko..."

"..."

"We have to wait...and see where this would lead to..."

"..."

"Believe me..."

"..."

"..."

Fuhito told his granddaughter that she has to be patient and said that this is like a battle, and said that in every case she took, he told her not to take things too personally, and reminded her not to let her true feelings out in the open, which she just nodded, though she mentally questions this as she felt that a person with no emotions showed is something she did not like, though she was reluctant to see the logic, in which her grandfather told her that when she masks her feelings, her opponents wouldn't be able to predict her and this would be used to her advantage, and Kirigiri mentally sighed as she will have to wait for one more case to be filed, and she wondered if this is necessary about waiting for one more victim to go missing before she is given the go signal to act.

 **-x-**

The scene shifts somewhere in Tokyo, where you can see that the streets are full of people, all walking, some driving cars, and some are chatting, and they all seemed to be unaware that some people went missing, some of which were killed by mysterious entities and this went unnoticed due to Fenrir covering up the scenes, and the people were unaware of this. The scene shows that the streets are generally peaceful, and so far not one incident has been shown.

The scene then shifts to a suburban neighborhood, and the scene zoomed towards a condominium, and then zoomed towards the rooftop, where a 15-year old teenage boy is seen approaching what appeared to be a small cage, and it turns out that the cage is full of chickens and he began collecting eggs, while at the same time feeding them with chicken feed, and the boy just smirked as if it were nothing. After collecting the eggs, which were about a total of eight, he is approached by someone who turns out to be the owner of the condominium, and talked to the boy.

"Hello, Nagito-kun..."

"Hello."

"How are the egg collection?"

"Good."

"That's good to hear..."

"Yeah..."

"I guess I'm lucky to have you here..."

"..."

The teenage boy turns out to be **Nagito Komaeda** , and he is an orphaned boy, and it turns out that Nagito being an orphan shows that he lost his parents two years ago when a small meteorite crashed down on an airplane where the Komaeda family is in, and it is revealed that Nagito is BLESSED WITH UNCONTROLLABLE LUCK, a good luck as he is the only one who survived the plane crash and the rest of the passengers perished, but he also has bad luck as his parents did not seemed to love him, and that his other relatives appeared uninterested in adopting him, but good luck came to him as he automatically inherited his parents' inheritance, but bad luck struck him as he is rendered homeless as he was thrown out from his parents' home as his other relatives took the house for themselves and Nagjto was barred from staying there, and his relatives made sure he won't be welcomed here.

"STAY OUT!"

"DON'T COME BACK!"

"WE OWN THIS HOUSE NOW!"

"YOU'RE A BLACK EYE!"

"WE DON'T NEED YOU!"

"GO AWAY!"

"DIE!"

"ROT IN HELL!"

Nagito did not seemed to mind it and left the house and for months he wandered the streets and slept in sidewalks, and people around him seemed to ignore his plight, and this went on for a year, as he survived by using his inheritance money to stay at hostels, but then good luck came as he unconsciously saved a condominium owner from being crushed from a falling debris at his condominium brought upon by a negligent tenant, and as the owner was saved, he showed gratitude by taking Nagito in, gave him a unit to stay and gave him a part-time job by tending to his chicken coop, and Nagito accepted.

"Thanks for saving me!"

"..."

"I appreciate it!"

"..."

"You can stay here if you want..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

Nagito accepted and for the past several months, he is living rather peacefully though he mentally believed that his life is cursed as the luck he has been BLESSED WITH made him feel this way, and though he contemplated suicide, he realized that he couldn't, and decided to wait for bad luck to come and take his life.

As Nagito turned 15 recently, the condominium owner came, and he had bad news for him and he is very hesitant to tell him something, and when Nagjto asks what is the matter, the owner sadly told him the problem, and Nagito realized that bad luck has arrived after months of peace within him, and he is now contemplating about what to do next as the owner told him the problem.

"I'm afraid I can't keep you here..."

"?"

"My dad..."

"..."

"He bought this condo...he's the new owner..."

"..."

"He plans in turning it into a hotel...and he wants all the tenants out..."

"..."

The condominium owner told Nagito that his father used his influence to seize control of the condominium, and wants to raise the rental so that the middle up to the upper class can rent it, and that the owner's loyal tenants were being forced out as they couldn't afford the new rentals and is told that Nagito has to be thrown out as the owner's father did not want a FREELOADER herd, and Nagito just smiled and thanked the owner as he took his ,eave, heading to his rented until and is packing up his things, and as he is putting his things on his duffel bag, you can see Nagito holding an item, which appeared to be a metallic belt in which the belt buckle resembled a motorcycle-like device with handles, and the center bears a resemblance to a monstrous head, and as Nagito is readying to leave, he noted that the other tenants have already left, and he is the only one left, and there he can hear the loud argument between the owner and his father.

"BLAST YOU!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, BOY!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FORCE THE TENANTS OUT!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO! I INTEND TO MAKE THIS JOINT A HOTEL!"

"THIS CONDO IS DOING WELL!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

"I REALLY HATE YOU!"

"FINE! I'LL DISINHERIT YOU!"

Nagito just smirked as bad luck hits him as he gets to hear the squabble, and as he isa bout to leave, he heard screams coming from the owner, and the other scream appeared to be monstrous, and Nagito wondered what it is, and went to the other room to check, and as he opened the door, he saw the scene before him, where the condominium owner was ripped apart by what appeared to be a monstrous being that resembled a humanoid vulture, and Nagito just smirked seeing that something like this can be considered good luck as he puts on the metallic belt and is getting ready as the vulture monster is also getting ready to have another meal.

"Wow..."

"..."

"Looks like my lucky day.."

"..."

"Ready to dance, my friend?"

"..."

"You'll be the first...as I'm gonna try this out.."

"..."

The scene shifts outside the room, where you can hear the sound of the monster getting ready, but then another sound is heard and it also sound monstrous, and sounds of struggle can be heard and it was quite aloud, but since there are no other tenants around, the sounds went unnoticed, and the scene faded in black as the incident at the room went unnoticed, and unresolved.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, though it only showed Kirigiri and Nagito, but the plot is important as it "re-introduce" the main characters, and an indirect appearance of Nagito being an "anti-hero" protagonist. Another monster appeared yet Nagito seemed to have taken cared of it.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Makoto Naegi is up next, as he is given a revamped "origin" and what role he would play here, while Ikusaba and Fenrir shows up to find the monster at the condo...will they catch Nagito in the act?.


	3. The Lonely Luckster

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviews this fic, and I appreciate it a lot, and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, and I apologize if you readers are clamoring for Naegi to appear in the last chapter, since only Nagito showed up and appeared to hide some sort of dark secret, but eventually you'll find out, so for now you will get to read Naegi's background and you get to see a different role he would play, since this is an AU fic.

Again, my apologies if you are hoping to see more Danganronpa characters but did not see them in the past two chapters, but I ask for a bit of patience as more will soon appear, so for now read on and see Naegi's ORIGINAL origin here, and and you will soon get clues that would show why he is going to be the other half of the dual heroes alongside Nagito.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3: Kodoku Surottoesuteru_**

An hour later, the Fenrir soldiers, masquerading as pest exterminators, arrived at the condominium after getting a tip about something WEIRD was seen, and the squad leader alighted from the van and the other Fenrir soldiers alighted as well, and then Ikusaba was given the order to lead the squad in going inside the condominium building and check all floors for any signs of any creatures, and soon she led the rest of the Fenrir soldiers in storming the building, and one by one they checked every unit at every floor, and so far it was clear, until Ikusaba checked the unit where the condominium owner was killed, and there she saw the corpse, as well as the remains of the vulture monster, and she contacted the leader through the radio and reported what she discovered.

"Squad leader..."

"Anything, Ikusaba?"

"Yes...a pair of corpses...one is human...and the other..."

"I see..."

"Search the room for anything...we will join you shortly..."

"Yes, sir...anything else...?"

"Keep an eye out..."

"Yes, sir..."

The squad leader then contacted the other soldiers to convene at the unit room and there they found the remains, and the Fenrir squad was rather baffled as to who killed the vulture monster and wondered if there is another monster on the loose, and since there are no witnesses, and the squad decided to hide the evidence and puts the corpses inside a body bag and the squad leader contacted some reinforcements in order to clean off the bloodstains to cover up the mess so as not to cause suspicion to anyone.

After an hour, the squad leader used his cellphone to contact someone, and there the squad leader and the unidentified caller were talking, and there the squad leader told the caller that there is someone else around, and believe that the unknown source is strong enough to kill the monsters, and asks if the caller, who turns out to be a woman, if she knows anything about this.

"Another entity, you say...?"

"Yes, ma'am...we believe that this entity may be among the ones you tasked us to find...and it may be strong enough to kill another monster..."

"..."

"Do you know anything about this...?"

"...no..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"..."

The unidentified woman said they she has no idea other than the fact that monsters were BORN, and told the squad leader that it is their job to eliminate any monsters and prevent them from bring seen by the public, and told him that she is willing to raise their pay if Fenrir exerted a lot of effort in covering up the incidents, and she puts down the phone, and the squad leader sighed, seeing that the job they took is a lot difficult and complex than he imagined, though he seemed to be willing to put up with this job as long as they are paid, and Ikusaba approached the squad leader and asks if they really have to do this.

"Squad leader..."

"Yes, IKusaba?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Huh?"

"Do we really have to put up with this...?"

"For now."

"..."

"As long as we get paid...I don't mind it...after all, our reputation as mercenaries are on the line..."

The squad leader told Ikusaba that they will have to put up with this as long as they are being paid, and this would help in Fenrir's image as the best mercenary group in Japan, and if Fenrir succeeded in completing this job, it would help in getting recognition and various groups would be tempted to contact Fenrir and give them an enticing offer. After that, the Fenrir soldiers cleaned up the building and leaves, making sure there are no evidences left behind.

 **-x-**

The scene shifts somewhere within Tokyo, where the scene zoomed at an ordinary house, and there you can see a 15 year old boy us sitting on a bed, staring at the window, watching the skies as birds are chirping and flying, and the boy sighed as he felt like a prisoner being locked in a cage. He is **Makoto Naegi** and he is an ordinary boy who doesn't appear to have any special talents, though he is blessed with luck, though most of the times he gets bad luck, and rarely gets good luck.

Naegi belonged to an ordinary family, having two ordinary parents and an ordinary younger sister, and in the years before, they were a happy family being a textbook of simple and ordinary individuals who are content with what they have, and Naegi couldn't ask for anything more, but all that has changed since two years ago, when he started to develop seizures and frequent blackouts, and there a distant relative came and offered to help Naegi in his so-called medical problem, though the distant relative, who is Naegi's distant aunt, identified as **Makoma** , advised that Naegi be moved to a private area claiming that it is near her company, a pharmaceutical company, and said it has the equipment to deal with his illness, and Naegi's parents willingly gave their son's custody to Makoma, and when Naegi was transferred there, he was told by Makoma that he cannot leave the house claiming that he may have contagious disease, and had Naegi underwent a series of blood tests, and soon he is instructed to have a daily dosage of injectible fluid saying it will help in suppressing his so-called illness, even though he eventually disliked it as it had an uncomfortable side effect.

As Naegi sighed wishing he could at least go out, he had an unexpected visitor, which turns out to be his younger sister, who is identified as **Komaru** , and Naegi is overjoyed as he get to see her, as he haven't bad contact with his family in two years, and the siblings began to chat with each other to catch up with lost time and to bond as siblings, which Komaru is happy to see her elder brother after not seeing him for two years.

"Onii-chan!"

"Komaru!"

"It's good to see you!"

"Me too!"

"I missed you a whole lot!"

"Yeah..."

"It's been two years!"

"I know..."

Komaru told him that the house was quiet since he was given custody to Makoma, and the family missed him a lot, and she told her brother that she doesn't believe that he has a contagious disease saying that she did not suffer from blackouts like he did, and said she would talk to her parents to see if they could get him to go to a hospital, after hearing that her brother is kept inside the house like a bird in a cage, though he tried to assure her that he is fine so that he won't make Komaru worry.

"Really, Komaru...I'm fine..."

"No...it's not!"

"But..."

"I heard...you were kept here...not allowed to go out...you don't even have friends! You're a person...not a bird!"

"I don't mind...Auntie Makoma said..."

"I don't believe a word she says!"

"Calm down..."

"But..."

By then another unexpected visitor came, and Naegi smiled at the person who arrived, and it was a 15 year old girl, identified as **Sayaka Maizono** , and she is Naegi's close friend, having met him since middle school and they became close friends, and she managed to persuade Komaru in giving the location of the place as she wanted to visit Naegi as she hasn't seen him in two years, and Maizono is revealed to be a popular idol, and now she came to see Naegi to reconnect their bond with each other.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Maizono-san...?"

"It's good to see you again!"

"Yeah...I'm happy to see you too...!"

"I haven't seen you for two years."

"Yeah...I forgot to count..."

"So, how are you doing?"

"Well..."

Komaru smiles she gets to see her brother smiling again, as she had suspected that he had been lonely in the past two years, and having his sister and friend visit him, this would definitely ease his loneliness, but their reunion was cut short as Makoma came and sternly told Komaru and Maizono to leave, which Maizono was intimidated, but Komaru was willing to stand up against her distant aunt, telling her that there is nothing wrong with visiting Naegi.

"What is your problem, Auntie?"

"How dare you...!"

"Well, how dare you! Why are you keeping my brother locked up here like a bird?"

"I already told you! He has a disease that may be contagious..."

"I don't believe a word you say! Onii-chan hasn't been out for two years...and he didn't have any friends! What's the point of keeping him here if you're just going to..."

"It's for his own good!"

"You're lying!"

"Mind your tone, child!"

Maokma reiterated that Naegi is being observed to find the cause of the seizures and blackouts, and she is doing this for his own good, but Komaru demanded to know why her elder brother is kept inside the house and not allowed to go out or even make friends, saying this is making him being shunned from society, but Makoma said that thus is to prevent possible contagion claiming that there may be evidence that Naegi might have contracted an illness, and the argument intensifies until Naegi persuaded Komaru to take Maizono and go home, as he did not want to cause trouble, though Komaru appeared unwilling to leave him.

"Komaru...it's okay..."

"But...!"

"I don't mind..."

"But, onii-chan...!"

"Don't worry...once I'm cured...I will go home...and we'll be together again with mom and dad..."

"But..."

"Don't worry..."

"..."

Naegi smiled and assured to her that he will be okay, and she reluctantly heeded, taking Maizono with her and the two girls left, and after that, Naegi asks Makoma if this is necessary, and she said that it is for his own good and to protect his family and other neighbors, and she told him that until a cure is found and made, he has to avoid other people, and gives him a vial which is for the injection, and Naegi appeared to be uncomfortable with it, as the side effects of using the injection includes nausea, and asks her if there are any other medicines to take, but Makoma sternly told him to take it and nothing else.

"You will take them whether you like it or not!"

"But..."

"This is for your own good!"

"But, auntie..."

"Trust me on this...I know there are side effects...but this is for the betterment of your health..."

"..."

"Just do as I say..."

"...fine..."

Naegi was forced to heed her and injects himself with the drug, and as Makoma left, Naegi began to feel nauseous and went to the bathroom where he vomited, as this side effect is akin to taking chemotherapy, and Naegi is gradually beginning to resent Makoma for it, and is slowly, and subconsciously, beginning to rebel against her, as he couldn't take any more of this, and he slowly sat on the bathroom floor, and is missing his family and friends and he is starting to wish that he get out of here.

 **-x-**

Later that night, the scene shifts to a park forest where an RV van us there, and inside were two teenagers, who are identified as **Leon Kuwata** and **Kanon Nakajima** , and they are cousins, yet Kanon has feelings for Kuwata and made numerous attempts to convincing him that she loves him, but he told her he sees her as a little sister, and while inside the van, Kanon tries to convince him about her feelings, but then noticed that Kuwata is sweating a lot and doesn't feel good, and she asks him if there is something wrong with him.

"Kuwata...?"

"..."

"Are you okay...?"

"..."

"Kuwata...?"

"Feeling...hungry..."

"Want to eat...?"

"..."

When told that Kuwata was feeling hungry, she brought out a bag of sandwiches, but as she glanced at him, she shrieked upon seeing Kuwata appearing grotesque, and as she backed away, Kuwata underwent a mutation and he is covered in smoke and flashed brightly, and he was turned into a spider-type monster, and now he is going after Kanon, and she shrieked as she went for the door, and there she is greeted by her old baseball manager, **Nekomaru Midai** , who stared at her and she asks for help, only to stare in shock as he too underwent a mutation, and turns into a gorilla-type creature and went inside the van, and she screamed as she is ganged up, and the scene shows that the two mutated brings stripped her clothes, and ripped her skin as they chewed up her internal organs, you can see her liver, lungs, heart, and even her pancreas, being ripped out and eaten, and the entire van's interiors are smeared and splattered with blood, and the night went on and no one is around to witness the gruesome incident.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as it INTRODUCED Naegi, and was given his OWN ORIGIN and what role he is about to play once the next chapters arrive.

Komaru and Sayaka Maizono appeared and act as his support, while Ikusaba and Fenrir showed up again, and their roles would soon expand in the upcoming chapters.

Leon Kuwata appeared, and along with Nekomaru Midai (from **Danganronpa 2** ), underwent a mutation and they became mutated creatures who made a buffet over the ill-fated victim in the form of Kanon Nakajima (from the light novel **Danganronpa Hagakure** ), and things will get more horrific in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Fenrir and Mukuro Ikusaba goes into action as they encounter the two mutated creatures, and Nagito would go into action, while Naegi decided to rebel and run away from his CAGE, where something INSIDE him would attempt to COME OUT...


	4. Hunting The Amazons

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, in which the story advances after the events from last chapter, where a Danganronpa character, a Danganronoa 2 character, and a Danganronpa novel character were shown, in which **Kuwata** and **Nekomaru** mysteriously mutated into monstrous creatures devoured **Kanon** , as well as the "first appearance" of **Naegi**.

This chapter will reveal portions of what these creatures are and what significance they have in this fic, as well as who is someone pulling the strings here and why hired Fenrir into covering up the grisly incidents and leave no evidence behind? And a relative of Naegi will be shown to have some involvement in this and read on as the plot thickens and more violent scenes are about to be shown below.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_** ** _Amazon no Shuryō_**

The next morning, the scene shifts at the private, one-story building which houses the **Nozama Pharmaceutical Company**. It is a rather middle-class company, not too big or small, but a private one which has a backing of some financial institutions in which the company is focused on creating medicines to help the sick, but in reality, the company appeared to be doing some experiments, as well as running tests on something that is unknown to the public eye.

The scene shifts to the main office where a woman is in charge of the company, it turns out to be **Makoma** , Makoto Nargi' distant aunt, and just now she is reading a file, and so far she had just finished reading the blood test results of Naegi, and for now, he appeared to be stable, provided that he takes a daily dose of medicine that is injected intravenously, and her assistant came and asks what would she do if Komaru told her parents about how Naegi is being treated here, but Makoma appeared unfazed and answered the question.

"No need to be concerned..."

"Are you sure, director...?"

"Yes."

"Well...what made you say that?"

"I know how to deal with my relatives...and I managed to make them think about their eldest son...so no worries..."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"As you wish..."

Makoma is sure that Naegi's parents would not do anything as she managed to convince them that their eldest son had contracted an unknown disease and that isolating him is the only way while finding a cure, a ruse which worked do far, and right now she wouldn't have to worry about Komaru, but then another staff member came and told her that Fenrir soldiers have found an abandoned RV van and Kanon's mutilated corpse is found, but Makoma is unnerved until she received a phone call, and the caller turns out to be the squad leader of Fenrir, and he told her that they found Kanon's dismembered corpse and began to question her about hunting down the creatures and what is the purpose of all this.

"Madam..."

"What is it?"

"I wish to ask you about something..."

"Which is...?"

"These things...the ones you tasked us to go after..."

"What about it...?"

"Care to tell us about them...?"

"..."

It turns out that the creatures which appeared to be the mutated forms of select persons are dubbed **AMAZONS** , and he told her that he got a tip that these Amazons came from Makoma's company, and questioned why she hired Fenrir to hunt them down instead of calling the police or the military, but Makoma rebutted by asking if Fenrir is getting discouraged and she is willing to cancel their contracted agreement should Fenrir backs out on this, but the squad leader sensed that she is doing this to stop him from asking questions, so he feigned by saying that he will abide by the agreement as long as his group is getting paid, and puts down the phone, and Makoma appeared stoic and is in deep thought as she seemed to avoid to recall something and is hoping that Fenrir would do the job right.

At the forest park, Ikusaba overheard the conversation between the squad leader and Makoma, and she asks him if Fenrir is going to put up with this, and he said they will as long as they are being paid, and that Makoma's company has provided them with the weapons that will be used to hunt down the so-called Amazons, and that is all Fenrir needs to do, and it is not their problem if Nozama Pharmaceutical Company gets into trouble if the Amazon situation goes public.

"Leader...are you sure about this...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"As long as we get paid...it shouldn't matter...and if we managed to complete this task, it would help us shoulder the expenses...not to mention that it would help promote our reputation as the best mercenary group..."

"..."

"We will overcome this...and I'm sure you understand that, Ikusaba..."

"I do."

"Good."

After that, the squad leader had Ikusaba assemble the group as they are going to commence in hunting the Amazons, and the Fenrir soldiers brought out their weapons and are getting ready to move out, and the soldiers are looking forward to hunting down the Amazons, as they seemed to be slightly aware of what is involved here as the squad leader have apparently told the soldiers that something is deeply involved in this conspiracy.

 **-x-**

The scene shifts at the private house, where Naegi woke up, and just now he had strange visions, and he felt that something is wrong with him, believing that his illness seemed to have worsen, and when he reaches for the injection, he is about to apply it, but threw it away at the last second, feeling that it is not helping him, and seeing the birds flying in the sky, Naegi was compelled to rebel, and he leaves the house as he wanted to go free after being isolated for two years.

" _I...had it...I can't...take much more of this...!_ "

Naegi then leaves the house and is heading towards the direction of the forested park, and after an hour, a medical team arrived and are looking for Naegi, and they could not find him, and only found the unused injection and vial, and the lead medic then contacted Mokoma, and there he told her about the situation, and this made Mokoma a bit alarmed, as she couldn't let Naegi get close to the public, and she told the medical team leader to have her unit find Naegi at all costs.

"The boy is gone, you say...?"

"Yes, director!"

"..."

"Director...?"

"Find him. Sedate and/or incapacitate him if necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Bring him back at the house...no matter what."

"Yes, director."

After that, Makoma sat on her seat and is contemplating on making her next move, and her assistant came and asks her what is she going to do if things get out of hand, though she refused to concede and said that Naegi must be brought back here at all costs, and reiterated that he cannot go back to his family no matter what, in which the assistant agreed as it would mean problems for their company if the "incident" reaches eyewitnesses.

"So, director..."

"..."

"Should we restrain the boy when he is brought back?"

"Yes."

"Quite cruel for a distant aunt, huh?"

"I'll be cruel if necessary."

"Such a cruel fate, no?"

""...

Mokoma the leaves her office room and went somewhere within the building and her assistant followed her as the are contemplating on making an emergency contingency if things escalate and is anticipating the situation should Fenrir fail to contain the problem, and she realized that she should have made the contingency years ago and not wait until now.

 **-x-**

At the forest area, the Fenrir soldiers are walking around the area, looking for any signs, and there one of the soldiers found the dismembered parts of Kanon's corpse, which were covered in webs and stuck on several tress, and Ikusaba just stared at it in a stoic expression, while others stared in surprise, yet some did not seem to mind it and commented that Nozama Company is in big trouble if this goes beyond the isolated areas.

"Whoa..."

"Yuck..."

"..."

"I guess this is why that company hired us...and clean their mess..."

"It doesn't matter...we do as we are hired to do...get ready, troops!"

"Yes, sir!"

"..."

"I hope that company would give us a huge bonus..."

As the soldiers are walking and searching, the Fenrir members were told to split into teams in order to gain ground in finding the Amazons, and one of the split group involves Ikusaba, and as she and her partner are looking at the east portion, a string of thick web struck her soldier and is pulling him away, and Ikusaba saw it and contacted the squad leader and told him their location, and the squad leader told Ikusaba to go after it as he will notify the rest.

"Leader! What should I do?"

"Go after it! Try to save your comrade!"

"What about you?"

"I'll contact the rest! You go and try to save him!"

"Yes sir!"

"Shoot it down if you have to!"

"Okay!"

"..."

Ikusaba nodded as she went after her comrade, and saw him being pulled away by the mutated Kuwata, who is now the Spider Amazon, and it is running away while pulling its prey, and Ikusaba brought out her high tech gun, yet she hesitated as she might hit her comrade if she makes a wrong move, and instead kept running after them, while the squad leader alerted the rest and told them the location, so the Fenrir soldiers convened and went to the direction where Ikusaba is heading, and the soldiers are now putting their pride on the line as they are facing the challenge coming towards them.

"Ikusaba's after that thing?"

"Yes, so we're going after it!"

"Oh boy..."

"Another monster to kill..."

"Hope that thing's worth a lot of points..."

"Let's worry about that later and we get going!"

"Okay!"

"Roger!"

The Fenrir soldiers then went to the van and brought out the high technology weapons that were supplied to them by the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company and are moving out towards the direction where Ikusaba is currently heading, intending to take out the Spider Amazon and save their comrade fro being eaten alive.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as Fenrir, and MukuroIkusaba, takes the spotlight again, and things will get a bit of action-packed, while Naegi makes an appearance as he fled the house he is staying at, while feeling something is happening within his body. Quite a bad sign, no?

Whatr is going to happen to Naegi? Will Ikusaba and Fenrir stop the Amazon that took one of the Fenrir soldiers?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Fenrir and Mukuro Ikusaba goes into action as they encounter the two mutated creatures, and Nagito would go into action, while Naegi slowly gets embroiled in Fenrir's hunt, where something INSIDE him would attempt to COME OUT...


	5. Advent Of The ALPHA Male

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the people who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated it a lot and thus gives me the inspiration to bring in the next chapter, as the story is now taking off as the monsters of this fic are taking full swing, in which two of them turn out to be two if the Danganronpa characters who mysteriously mutated for unknown reasons, and Ikusaba is after one of them while the rest of Fenrir are dealing with the other one.

And this time the two main characters, Nagito and Naegi, are getting more screen time as one of them will take center stage in this chapter, so expect a lot of action, and some horror scenes, along the way, in which one of the dual heroes will make his on-screen debut.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5: Arufa no Dansei no Shutsugen**_

As the soldiers are walking and searching, the Fenrir members were told to split into teams in order to gain ground in finding the Amazons, and one of the split group involves Ikusaba, and as she and her partner are looking at the east portion, a string of thick web struck a soldier and is pulling him away, and Ikusaba saw it and contacted the squad leader and told him their location, and the squad leader told Ikusaba to go after it as he will notify the rest.

"Are you sure, leader?"

"Yes...go after that thing and try rescuing your comrade!"

"What about you?"

"I'll contact the rest!"

"But..."

"We'll be fine...go...do what you have to do! That's an order!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good! Go!"

Ikusaba nodded as she went after her comrade, and saw him being pulled away by the mutated Kuwata, who is now the Spider Amazon, and it is running away while pulling its prey, and Ikusaba brought out her high tech gun, yet she hesitated as she might hit her comrade if she makes a wrong move, and instead kept running after them, while the squad leader alerted the rest and told them the location, so the Fenrir soldiers convened and went to the direction where Ikusaba is heading, and the soldiers are now putting their pride on the line as they are facing the challenge coming towards them.

"So...that's the drill!"

"Okay..."

"Wow...we're supposed to be mercenaries...and yet we're relegated to being exterminators...if not pest control..."

"So what? At least we get to do something..."

"He's right..."

"I don't mind doing this as long as we're being paid..."

"Alright...get to the van and get the stuffs...we got a bug to swat!"

"Okay!"

The Fenrir soldiers then went to the van and brought out the high technology weapons that were supplied to them by the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company and are moving out towards the direction where Ikusaba is currently heading, intending to take out the Spider Amazon and save their comrade from being eaten alive

"Okay...is everybody armed?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Armed and loaded!"

"I'm ready to swat a bug!"

"We're gonna waste that vermin!"

"Good! Lets move out!"

"Okay!"

"Roger!"

However, the Fenrir soldiers were taken by surprise as the mutated Nekomaru showed up, whom is now the Gorilla Amazon, and grabbed one of the soldiers and bit him on the neck, chewing him until the soldier is decapitated, and the headless corpse was thrown aside as he is now stating st the Fenrir soldiers in deranged fury, hungry to consume more flesh, and the Fenrir soldiers braced themselves as they did not expect another Amazon to appear out in the open, and prepared their weapons seeing that this one is going to be a tougher target.

"Oh shit!"

"Another one?"

"Brace yourselves, soldiers...this is where we put our lives...and our reputations...on the line...!"

"Heh...fine with me..."

"If it would net us a fat bonus...why not?"

"Let's waste these vermin!"

"Yeah!"

"Attack!"

 **-x-**

Nearby, Nagito had just arrived, having seen the van came and saw the Fenrir soldiers carrying weapons, and at the same time saw them ready to take on the Gorilla Amazon, and he is rather intrigued on what the Fenrir soldiers are going to do, and he deduced that they were the ones who cleaned up the mess at the condominium the other day and disposed the corpses as if they were covering up something and keep things a secret from the public.

" _So they're the ones...I wonder who hired them...do those guys have what it takes to defeat those things...? This should be a bit interesting, to say the least..._ "

Nagito then watches the scene as the Fenrir soldiers began firing their weapons at the Gorilla Amazon, in which it showed that the soldiers seemed to have staggered the mutated creature back, but the monster bounced back and began to clobber and toss the soldiers aside, and proceeded to head for the squad leader and the soldiers began to use their military training to slow the monster down and allow the rest to reload their weapons and resume attacking, and Nagito can hear the soldiers scrambling to pin down the monster.

"We got him!"

"Pin him down!"

"Don't let him up!"

"Quick! Use this chance to reload! Don't let that thing get the chance to get up!"

"We're firing at that thing!"

"Don't let up!"

"Yes sir!"

"Die, you son of a bitch!"

Nagito just smirked as he seemed to enjoy seeing the Fenrir soldiers struggling to stop the monster, and he appeared interested to see if they have what it takes to stop it, and he is wondering when to step in, but opted to wait and see where this would lead to before making a decision on whether to intervene or not, and to see if this would add a lot to his benefit.

 **-x-**

Not far, the scene shifts to the streets and is nearing the forest park, where Makoto Naegi is walking in a wobbled way as he felt that something inside his body is causing him a bodily discomfort, and he believed that his condition is attributed to the medicines he took intravenously, and now he wished he were at his home to see his parents and Komaru, but he did not want to worry them so he had to go somewhere so he could find a way to calm himself down. He was sweating a lot and felt like he wanted to vomit yet he held on as he unknowingly head towards the forest park.

" _Blast...why did I decide to rebel now when I had the chance to rebel a few days ago...? Those injections...they did this to me...! I really hated it! I feel like I want to die now...!_ "

As Naegi went there, he has no idea of what is going on there, in which two persons who mysteriously mutated into humanoid monsters, are behind a grisly murder and are being hunted down by mercenary soldiers, and this would soon lead to a chain of events in which fate will slowly intervene and the two teens blessed with LUCK, would encounter one another soon.

 **-x-**

Not far, the Spider Amazon is still running away dragging a Fenrir soldier with it, and he soldier is struggling to break free but couldn't find any leverage, and he is helpless as he is awaiting death at the hands of the monster, but Ikusaba was patient and quite resourceful as she kept on chasing after them and is patient enough not to fire away knowing that she could hit her fellow mercenary if she makes the wrong move, and she kept on running until she managed to reach a certain distant and found her target, and shoots the monster in the eye with a taser, momentarily disabling it and caused the monster to release its prey, and the soldier managed to cut himself free and went to Ikusaba's side and the two are bracing themselves as the Spider Amazon recovered and is ready to have a morning meal.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...thanks, Ikusaba..."

"We're not out yet..."

"I know..."

"Let's lure it towards us...we need to reach the others so we can use our numbers against that thing..."

"Right...I'm in for that plan..."

"Let's go..."

"Right..."

Ikusaba then gave her fellow soldier what appeared to be a rather long knife, and then she loaded her rifle with a cannon as they braced themselves as the Spider Amazon began to charge towards the two, and the two went aside as Ikusaba began firing away with bullets and tasers, and yet the monster was able to resist the attack and is heading for her when the other soldier went behind the monster and stabbed it, which turns out that the knife is electrically charged, and it somewhat jolted the monster to a degree, but it resisted and knocked him aside, and the monster went for him and is ready to bite his neck off but Ikusaba got there in time, kicking the monster aside and managed to save her fellow soldier and the two regain their footings as they are ready to resume facing the monster.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Be careful..."

"I know..."

"You know the drill..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Now!"

"Okay!"

The two soldiers began to commence their plan by having the monster chase them in an attempt to wear it down and then strike it once the monster is exhausted and vulnerable, and Ikusaba and the other soldier had the monster chase them and went towards another direction, and in their haste, they did not realize that she and the soldier are heading towards the direction where the rest of Fenrir are engaging in combat with the Gorilla Amazon.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Fenrir soldiers are struggling to take down the Gorilla Amazon, and the squad leader noticed that his fellow soldiers are beginning to get a bit discouraged seeing that their weapons are not slowing the monster down, so the squad leader tried to raise their morale by reminding them why Fenrir is the best mercenaries in Japan and urged them to rise to any challenge, and this seemed to work as the soldiers slowly regained their confidence.

"Don't give in! Don't give up! We're members of Fenrir! We're the best mercenary group in the world! Don't let a gorilla like that discourage you!"

"Yeah..."

"He's right..."

"We're not mice..."

"We can take that thing down..."

"For the money..."

"For Fenrir..."

"Let's kill that motherfucker..."

However, one of the Fenrir soldiers slowly knelt down as he is clutching his arm, and the squad leader checked on him, and there he saw that the soldier has a bite mark which came from the Gorilla Amazon, and there the soldier told the squad leader that he felt something is happening inside his body, and smoke appeared to steam from his body, in which the squad leader tries to urge him to retain his presence of mind.

"Sorry, squad leader..."

"Huh?"

"That...thing...bit me...uhh..."

"Calm yourself!"

"..."

"Don't give up, soldier!"

"AAAARRRGGHHH!"

"Calm yourself!"

By then Ikusaba and her fellow soldier arrived and saw the commotion and there the two monsters stood side by side as the soldier pushed the squad leader back as he glowed and molted, and the Fenrir soldiers stared in surprise to see that the soldier has mutated into the **Dragonfly Amazon** , and the creature stared at them then at himself, and surprisingly, it somehow retain his sanity and he could barely speak and told the squad leader what has happened to him.

"Soldier...?"

"Squad...leader...what's...happening...to me...?"

"What happened to you...? Why...?"

"..."

"..."

"What...have I...become...?"

"You're still the Fenrir member I know...fight with us..."

"..."

Seeing that there is still hope, the squad leader told the Dragonfly Amazon to fight alongside Fenrir and take down the two other monsters, and the Dragonfly Amazon nodded and joined the Fenrir soldiers in fighting off the two monsters, but it appears that it wasn't enough as the Dragonfly Amazon has his hands full with the Gorilla Amazon while the rest of the Fenrir soldiers are forced to concentrate on the Spider Amazon, and the soldiers are tossed aside as the monster grabbed one of the soldiers and ripped his heart out, and then ripped his torso open and began to chew out his internal organs, blood spilled on the ground and you can see his intestines being eaten out, and within minutes the soldier's body is split in two, and the Fenrir soldiers were horrified at what they saw.

"No way..."

"That thing...it can eat a human..."

"What now?"

"We kill that thing!"

"But..."

"Squad leader!"

"Tell us!"

"..."

The squad leader gritted his teeth seeing that they are facing an uphill battle and Ikusaba approached him and asks if he has a plan on how to take down the Spider Amazon, and as the squad leader is thinking if something, he then saw Nagito casually approaching the gruesome scene, and this, for the squad leader, is bad news as he couldn't afford to let a live witness see this scene and tries to urged Nagito to run away.

"Hey you!"

"..."

"Don't stand there! get out of here!"

"..."

"Are you deaf?"

"..."

"You want to die that badly? Get out of here now!"

"..."

"What's with that kid?"

Nagito just smirked as he stared at the spider monster as he puts on the metallic belt, and held the left handlebar of the belt and rolled it forward like a motorcycle, and the belt spoke and said " **ALPHA** ", and Nagito then chanted "Amazon", and the scene shifts inside Nagito's body where you can see black-colored cells are slowly multiplying, and taking over his other cells, and the soldiers stared in surprise as Nagito's body flashed red, and covered with a bright red light and the impact sends the spider monster and the Fenrir soldiers back, and as the light faded, you can see Nagito standing, and he is now in the form of a red-scaled, humanoid-like lizard, with huge, insect-like eyes, his hands and feet covered in black gloves and boots while his metallic belt is still around his waist.

Nagito is now transformed, into an Amazon that resembled a red humanoid lizard. He is now called **AMAZON ALPHA** , and the Fenrir soldiers are bracing as they expect that the mutated Nagito would attack them as well, and they seemed to realize that they have little chance of escaping alive now that there are three Amazons in front of them.

Not far, Naegi arrived, and he was shocked at what he just saw, as this is the first time he has seen something like this, since he was isolated in his house for so long he wondered when this happened and what if those things have menaced Tokyo.

" _What...what's...going on...?_ "

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as Fenrir, and Mukuro Ikusaba, takes the spotlight again, and things will get a bit of action-packed, as you can see another person became a monster...or rather, an Amazon...while Nagito takes center stage, ready to fight. Quite a bad sign, no?

What is going to happen to Naegi? He just saw the scene in front of him. And what is going on with him as he is feeling discomfort. Is there something happening in his body?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

A battle royal is taking place as Fenrir, and Nagito, take on the two Amazons...and Naegi is soon going to take the spotlight as well...


	6. OMEGA Outbreak

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the people who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated it a lot and thus gives me the inspiration to bring in the next chapter, as the story is now taking off as the monsters of this fic are taking full swing, in which two of them turn out to be two if the Danganronpa characters who mysteriously mutated for unknown reasons, and Ikusaba is after one of them while the rest of Fenrir are dealing with the other one.

And this time as the two main characters, Nagito and Naegi, are getting more screen time as one of them will take center stage in this chapter, so expect a lot of action, and some horror scenes, along the way, in which Naegi will make his DEBUT as the other half of the dual Heroes.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6:**_ ** _Omega Boppatsu_** _ **  
**_

The squad leader gritted his teeth seeing that they are facing an uphill battle and Ikusaba approached him and asks if he has a plan on how to take down the Spider Amazon, and as the squad leader is thinking if something, he then saw Nagito casually approaching the gruesome scene, and this, for the squad leader, is bad news as he couldn't afford to let a live witness see this scene and tries to urged Nagito to run away.

"Hey you!"

"..."

"Don't stand there! get out of here!"

"..."

"Are you deaf?"

"..."

"You want to die that badly? Get out of here now!"

"..."

"What's with that kid?"

Nagito just smirked as he stared at the spider monster as he puts on the metallic belt, and held the left handlebar of the belt and rolled it forward like a motorcycle, and the belt spoke and said " **ALPHA** ", and Nagito then chanted "Amazon", and the scene shifts inside Nagito's body where you can see black-colored cells are slowly multiplying, and taking over his other cells, and the soldiers stared in surprise as Nagito's body flashed red, and covered with a bright red light and the impact sends the spider monster and the Fenrir soldiers back, and as the light faded, you can see Nagito standing, and he is now in the form of a red-scaled, humanoid-like lizard, with huge, insect-like eyes, his hands and feet covered in black gloves and boots while his metallic belt is still around his waist.

Nagito is now transformed, into an Amazon that resembled a red humanoid lizard. He is now called **AMAZON ALPHA** , and the Fenrir soldiers are bracing as they expect that the mutated Nagito would attack them as well, and they seemed to realize that they have little chance of escaping alive now that there are three Amazons in front of them.

Not far, Naegi arrived, and he was shocked at what he just saw, as this is the first time he has seen something like this, since he was isolated in his house for so long he wondered when this happened and what if those things have menaced Tokyo.

" _What...what's...going on...?_ "

The scene then shifts to the red lizard-like Amazon, in which it was Nagito, who is now Amazon Alpha, and there he approached the Spider Amazon and began to punch him around, as if he is punching a rag doll and this sends the monster reeling as the Amazon Alpha began to fight with pure fighting spirit and launched a barrage of punches and kicks, and gives the Spider Amazon a hard time, in which Amazon Alpha is enjoying himself as he kicked the monster back, and taunted the creature for being so weak.

"Is that all...?"

"RRR..."

"What a weakling..."

"RRR..."

"You're not worth the challenge..."

"RRR..."

"Shall I end your misery...?"

"RRR..."

 **-x-**

At the house, Makoma arrived after getting a call from the doctors of the company, telling her that Naegi is nowhere around the house, and she had a bad feeling about this, and upon arriving, she told the doctors to try searching the surrounding area as she believes that Naegi is not far from here, and she is hoping that Naegi is not too far, and not at a place full of people, as she did not anticipate that he would leave in such a rash decision.

By then a few of her bodyguards came and told her that Naegi is nowhere around the house, and she told them to search the neighboring areas and try to bring him in, and incapacitate him if needed, and the bodyguards nodded as they leave the house to commence their search for Naegi, and as Makoma looked around, her assistant came and told her something which seemed to have caused her a great deal of concern.

"Director..."

"What?"

"Look at this..."

"Is this...?"

"Yes..."

"Then..."

"I shows that he did not take his dosage...and you know what that means..."

"Blast...!"

The assistant showed her the bedroom where Naegi is staying, and showed the two vials of the injection which were not used, and Makoma is bit alarmed, and concerned, seeing that Naegi did not take his medication for the past two days, and the assistant told her that this would mean that an AWAKENING might happen today, and she is not pleased on what she think is going to happen next, and is thinking of what to do should her bodyguards manage to find Naegi.

"This is a problem, director.."

"It is..."

"We should take steps..."

"Of course..."

"What will you do now...?"

"..."

"Director...?"

"..."

Makoma's assistant asks what would she do if Naegi went to his family's house and what would occur if his parents and younger sister were to find out about his true condition, in which she rebuked that scenario and said she will see to it that it will not happen and motions her assistant to follow her as she will commence in finding Naegi, and the assistant sighed seeing how stubborn Makoma is, yet he did not seem to mind it as all that matter to him is that he is simply getting paid for his work.

 **-x-**

Back at the forest park, the Fenrir soldiers watches on as the red-colored Amazon, aka Amazon Alpha, is making quick work on the Spider Amazon, treating it as it were a punching bag and he is seemingly enjoying tormenting his target, and is taking his time in weakening it, not minding being watched as the Fenrir soldiers are aiming their guns at them, and the soldiers are asking the squad leader on what to do, and the squad leader is observing the events before giving his orders to the soldiers.

"Leader..."

"..."

"What should we do...?"

"What about that red thing?"

"Who are we going to shoot first?"

"Leader?"

"Tell us!"

"..."

The squad leader told his men to be on standby and open fire should the red Amazon attack them, and the soldiers dis so as they stand guard and await the next events to take place, and amid all this, Ikusaba noticed Naegi watching nearby, and she uncharacteristically became concerned, as she knew that she has orders to make sure no eyewitnesses are to see this, and she went towards Naegi and tries to get him out of sight knowing that her fellow Fenrir soldiers would eliminate him if he is seen watching the Amazons lurking.

"You..."

"Uhh..."

"What are you doing here?"

"What...is going...on there...?"

"Don't ask...you got to get out of here..."

"Uhh..."

"Are you listening? Get out of here...!"

"Uhh..."

Ikusaba couldn't give a straight answer to Naegi's questions, and she simply told him to forget what he saw and told him to leave at once, but then noticed that he did not appear to be well, sweating profusely and he looked like he is going to vomit, and she at first thought he is sick, but then she started to suspect something and asks him what is wrong with him, as she had a feeling that something not good is about to happen soon.

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Is there something wrong...?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wait...are you...?"

"..."

The scene shifts back where Amazon Alpha is beating the hell out of the Spider Amazon, and the monster spits out webbing to try getting some momentum, but the red Amazon simply ripped them apart, and went ahead and gouged several of its eyes, blinding the monster and it screamed in agony while Amazon Alpha is enjoying it yet he is starting to feel bored as he felt there was little challenge here and decided to end the battle to get things over with, and taunted the monster to charge at him.

"Okay..I'll make it easy on you..."

"..."

"Come on..."

"..."

"Come to me..."

"..."

"Don't be shy..."

"..."

The Spider Amazon charged towards its target, making a desperate move, but the Amazon Alpha simply moved to the side and tripped the monster, and as the monster fell down, the red Amazon stomped onto the monster, and then jabbed his hand on to the monster's chest, and grabbed something with pure force, then ripped it out from its body, which revealed to be the monster's mutated heart, and the Spider Amazon screamed out in pain while the red Amazon looked rather disgusted at what he just saw.

"Yuck...that's disgusting..."

"..."

"Sorry about that..."

"..."

"It hurts, right? Lucky me..."

"..."

"Bye-bye..."

"..."

The red Amazon then crushed the mutated heart with his bare hand, and the organ was crushed into a pulp, and the Spider Amazon's body slowly melted away, and the battle ended and there the Fenrir soldiers made their move and surrounded the red Amazon as the squad leader demanded answers from him, but the red Amazon just simply taunted him for doing something he is not aware of.

"You! don't move! Answer me!"

"What is it...?"

"What are you?"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Why do you want to know? And what about you? Why are you doing this if you don't know what you're up against?"

"What...?"

"You've been used as tools..."

The interrogation was cut short when the Dragonfly Amazon was thrown towards their midst, and Gorilla Amazon arrived, ready to make another kill, and there the Gorilla Amazon began to walk forward and then confronted Amazon Alpha, and the two had a stare down as Amazon Alpha glanced and taunted the other, and felt that the Gorilla Amazon might relieve him of his boredom and provide a challenge where the Spider Amazon failed.

"Ah..."

"..."

"Want to play?"

"..."

"This is my lucky day..."

"..."

"Come on..."

"..."

Meanwhile, Ikusaba was trying to carry Naegi as she urges him to leave the scene, but then she noticed him drooling and something else is happening, as his eyes began to turn bright red, and steam is slowly evaporating from his body and Ikusaba slowly backed away as she suspected something from him and asks him what is he trying to do, but Naegi seemingly did not hear her as he is undergoing a transformation process.

"Hey!"

"..."

"What are you...?"

"..."

"Are you...?"

"..."

"!"

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

Naegi then lets out a scream and his body is enveloped with an explosive light and the impact sent Ikusaba throwing back, and this caught the attention of the others as Naegi jumped onto the scene, and stood between Amazon Alpha and the Gorilla Amazon, and here it showed that Naegi stood there, and he is now in the form of a green-colored lizard-like humanoid, just like the form that Nagito possesses, and the Fenrir soldiers are now taken aback to see two lizard-like Amazons standing in their midst, and are now weighing their options on what to do next.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as Fenrir, and Mukuro Ikusaba, takes the spotlight again, while Nagito has his first battle as the anti-hero, Amazon Alpha. However, the battle is interrupted as Naegi underwent a transformation like Nagito, and he appeared to be what Nagito is, except that he is green-colored. Quite a bad sign, no?

What is going to happen to Naegi? He is now a mutated creature, but will be the hero here?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Nagito and Naegi gets into a confrontation...will they be allies? Or foes...?


	7. Confrontation of Two Amazons

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the people who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated it a lot and thus gives me the inspiration to bring in the next chapter, as the story is now taking off as the battle shifts a bit as Naegi makes his debut as one of the dual heroes though his debut would have a rocky start, while the Fenrir soldiers and Ikusaba are divided on what to do next once the current situation is solved.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 7:**_ ** _2 Amazon no Taiketsu_** _ **  
**_

Amazon Alpha then crushed the mutated heart with his bare hand, and the organ was crushed into a pulp, and the Spider Amazon's body slowly melted away, and the battle ended and there the Fenrir soldiers made their move and surrounded the red Amazon as the squad leader demanded answers from him, but Amazon Alpha just simply taunted him for doing something he is not aware of.

"Alright...who are you? Or rather...what are you?"

"My goodness..."

"Huh?"

"Are you really that naive...?"

"What are you...?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you hunting these creatures?"

"What's it to you?"

"..."

The interrogation was cut short when the Dragonfly Amazon was thrown towards their midst, and Gorilla Amazon arrived, ready to make another kill, and there the Gorilla Amazon began to walk forward and then confronted the red Amazon, and the two had a stare down as Amazon Alpha glanced and taunted the other, and felt that the Gorilla Amazon might relieve him of his boredom and provide a challenge where the Spider Amazon failed.

"Hmm..."

"..."

"Maybe you can warm me up..."

"..."

"Care to fight me...?"

"..."

"I take that a a yes..."

"..."

Meanwhile, Ikusaba was trying to carry Naegi as she urges him to leave the scene, but then she noticed him drooling and something else is happening, as his eyes began to turn bright red, and steam is slowly evaporating from his body and Ikusaba slowly backed away as she suspected something from him and asks him what is he trying to do, but Naegi seemingly did not hear her as he is undergoing a transformation process.

"Hey..."

"..."

"What are you...?"

"..."

"Could it be...?"

"Uhhh..."

"!"

"RRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

Naegi then lets out a scream and his body is enveloped with an explosive light and the impact sent Ikusaba throwing back, and this caught the attention of the others as Naegi jumped onto the scene, and stood between Amazon Alpha and the Gorilla Amazon, and here it showed that Naegi stood there, and he is now in the form of a green-colored lizard-like humanoid, just like the form that Nagito possesses, and the Fenrir soldiers are now taken aback to see two lizard-like Amazons standing in their midst, and are now weighing their options on what to do next.

"Leader!"

"What' going on?"

"Damn!"

"Leader!"

"Tell us!"

"We all stay still and see where this would lead to..."

"..."

"..."

 **-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts back at the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company, where Makoma is at her office, looking at the monitor where the live footage shows that the Fenrir soldiers are locked in a struggle, where the Gorilla Amazon is facing the Red Amazon, while at the same time Makoma saw Naegi "awakened", becoming the green Amazon, and is facing the individuals in his midst, and for Makoma, this is a problem, and her assistant asks her what is she going to do now that Naegi has passed a stage where there is no turning back, and no way of covering things up.

"Director..."

"..."

"It appeared that Makoto Naegi has been "awakened"..."

"...I can see that..."

"What is your next move..."

"Silence. I am thinking."

"..."

"..."

Makoma appeared to be visibly occupied at the turn of events, yet she managed to keep her cool and said she will see what she can do, and for now see what the events can show and there she can make an assessment on what to do next as it would depend on how things would play out in the next few minutes, and what would the results would be like should the two newly-arrived Amazons took out the other two, as that is where she would give her answer.

"Really, director?"

"Yes."

"Would that be problematic for us...?"

"No."

"..."

"Just observe for now...then I will tell you on hat to do next."

"..."

"..."

 **-x-**

Back at the forest park, the Fenrir soldiers are watching on, and Ikusaba joined her fellow mercenaries as they looked on at the scene in front of them as the green Amazon is glancing at the Amazon Alpha, then glanced at the Gorilla Amazon, and there he went towards the other Amazon, charging forward and delivered a devastating punch which sends the Gorilla Amazon reeling, and the Amazon Alpha rubbed his chin as he felt that he might enjoy watching the scene, while the rest of the Fenrir soldiers are in a deadlock as they wondered what should they do from this point, and the squad leader think, and then gave his order to his subordinates.

"Keep watching...and oncethat gorilla monster's been dealt with...get ready. If any of the other two tries to attack us...then we go all out."

"Okay."

"Got it."

"Yeah..."

"This is a pain..."

"I hope we get a big bonus on this one..."

"You okay, Ikusaba...?"

"..."

Ikusaba heard what her squad leader said - wait for further developments and see where thus would lead as they watch what the green Amazon would do once the Gorilla Amazon is dealt with and yet the soldiers are keeping their guards up as they still have to keep their eyes on the red Amazon, who is watching the scene as if it were nothing, and all the while Ikusaba kept glancing at the green Amazon, as deep inside she felt that Naegi is still inside there amid what he is currently showing, and yet she has to follow orders and put her emotions behind for the time being.

Meanwhile, the Gorilla Amazon began to use his brute strength to rally back, and managed to keep the green Amazon reeling, but the green Amazon, who right now is acting feral, fights back, and began to claw its way around, punching, kicking, and scratching the target, and managed to regain the upper hand, and the two are roaring at each other to prove their dominance over one another, not showing signs of being intimidated.

"RRRROOOOAAARRR!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"RRRROOOOAAARRR!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"RRRROOOOAAARRR!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"RRRROOOOAAARRR!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

The battle was intense, and brutal, and the Fenrir soldiers are divided on what to do, not sure if the red and green Amazons are on their side or not, and one of the soldiers came to the squad leader, showing his laptop and told him that the two Amazons' ID codes are not registered, and suggested that the ones who hired Fenrir to dispose the Amazons may be hiding something, while at the same time he is worried over their fellow soldier who became the Dragonfly Amazon.

"What about our fellow soldier...?"

"Eh?"

"He's...turned into that THING..."

"Damn!"

"Leader...?"

"..."

"Are you...?"

"..."

The scene shifts back to the battle where the green Amazon continued to give a brutal beating to the Gorilla Amazon, and he roared in feral fury as he scratch and rake the target, while at the same time, Amazon Alpha watches the scene in curious fashion, seeing that Naegi has the same situation as he, and he did not make a move and waited for the right moment to make his move, and the Fenrir soldiers are also keeping an eye on him as well, while keeping their guards up as they observe the battle, and they began to debate on who should they target next once the Gorilla Amazon has been dealt with.

"Damn!"

"What should we do?"

"Yeah...who are we rooting for?"

"..."

"Ikusaba...what are your thoughts on this?"

"..."

"Geez..."

"..."

By then the green Amazon roared in feral fury as he struck the Gorilla Amazon on the head which sends him rolling back, and there the green Amazon jumps up and descends, stomping the Gorilla Amazon on the head, decapitating him which caused his death and his body to dissolve, and the battle is over and the Fenrir soldiers get ready as they are now awaiting orders from their leader on who to target next, and there the red and green Amazons stared at each other, one looking confident while the other stared ferociously at him though the red Amazon appeared to be unfazed at the other.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as Naegi shows off what he can do while in the form of the green Amazon, and yet he is as feral as a wild animal, and after dispatching the Gorilla amazon, he sets his sight on Amazon Alpha. What will happen next?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Nagito and Naegi gets into a confrontation...will they be allies? Or foes...?


	8. Setback

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the people who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated it a lot and thus gives me the inspiration to bring in the next chapter, as the story is now taking off as the battle shifts a bit as Naegi makes his debut as one of the dual heroes though his debut would have a rocky start, while the Fenrir soldiers and Ikusaba are divided on what to do next once the current situation is solved.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8:**_ ** _Zasetsu_** _ **  
**_

The battle was intense, and brutal, and the Fenrir soldiers are divided on what to do, not sure if the red and green Amazons are on their side or not, and one of the soldiers came to the squad leader, slowing his laptop and told him that the two Amazons' ID codes are not registered, and suggested that the ones who hired Fenrir to dispose the Amazons may be hiding something, while at the same time he is worried over their fellow soldier who became the Dragonfly Amazon.

"Leader..."

"What should we do now?"

"..."

"What about those two?"

"...we wait and see..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...and that's an order..."

"Okay..."

The scene shifts back to the battle where the green Amazon continued to give a brutal beating to the Gorilla Amazon, and he roared in feral fury as he scratch and rake the target, while at the same time, the Amazon Alpha watches the scene in curious fashion, seeing that Naegi has the same situation as he, and he did not make a move and waited for the right moment to make his move, and the Fenrir soldiers are also keeping an eye on him as well, while keeping their guards up as they observe the battle, and they began to debate on who should they target next once the Gorilla Amazon has been dealt with.

"Leader..."

"What if that thing killed the gorilla?"

"We wait..."

"But...is that okay...?"

"For now...but..."

"Huh?"

"If the red and green guys make a wrong move...go all out."

"Okay..."

By then the green Amazon roared in feral fury as he struck the Gorilla Amazon on the head which sends him rolling back, and there the green Amazon jumps up and descends, stomping the Gorilla Amazon on the head, decapitating him which caused his death and his body to dissolve, and the battle is over and the Fenrir soldiers get ready as they are now awaiting orders from their leader on who to target next, and there the red and green Amazons stared at each other, one looking confident while the other stared ferociously at him though the Amazon Alpha appeared to be unfazed at the other.

By then the green Amazon began to make his move and assaulted the Amazon Alpha, and charged at him like a wild animal, but the red Amazon evaded him in a rather graceful manner as he evaded and tripped his opponent, and as the green Amazon is ready for another attack, he fell to his knees and appeared to be weakened, and after staring at it, Amazon Alpha deduced what was wrong with his opponent and immediately figured out why.

"Hmm..."

"..."

"I see..."

"..."

"You haven't eaten yet..."

"..."

"So...want a bite...? Here..."

"..."

The red Amazon realized that Naegi's awakening was the first time, and that he has not EATEN anything yet, and he mockingly offered his arm and the green Amazon took it, and is readying to bite it off, but Amazon Alpha instead pinned him down, and as he is about to subdue him, the Fenrir soldiers aimed their weapons at the red Amazon and the leader demanded answers from him, asking him if he is among the ones who ESCAPED, or if he did something to gain such a form, and Amazon Alpha just sneered at the Fenrir squad leader.

"So what about it?"

"What...?"

"So you just hunt the Amazons as you get paid?"

"What are you...?"

"Do you realized that you were just being used...?"

"What bullshit are you...?"

"Heh."

"..."

However, the Fenrir soldiers' attention was diverted when the Dragonfly Amazon began to go crazy and grabbed one of the soldiers and began biting off his chest, and the soldier screamed in pain and the others stared wide-eyed in surprise, and they tried to reach though him by their own voice, and this seemingly got through as the Dragonfly Amazon stopped and appeared mortified, backing away and fled, and there the red Amazon took the chance and carried the green Amazon on his shoulder and fled on foot, and the Fenrir soldiers are divided on who to go after and they asks their leader for his orders.

"Blast!"

"What now?"

"Go after the him! We need to get him back!"

"What about those two?"

"Forget them for now! We go after him!"

"Okay!"

"Got it!"

"..."

The Fenrir squad leader told his soldiers to go after the Dragonfly Amazon and told them it is their priority at the moment, and the soldiers nodded as they boarded the van and cruises away, while Ikusaba glanced at the scene behind her as she wondered what would happen if the red and green Amazons would wound up at the city and seen by a lot of people, and yet she is told to focus on the other Amazon and she nodded, and about five minutes later they stopped as the signal they got is shown that it is nearby, and there the soldiers looked around until they saw the transmitter near a tree and they realized that their fellow soldier that turned into the Dragonfly Amazon deliberately left it there, and they realized that he did that so he won't be followed.

"..."

"He...left it there..."

"Why...?"

"So he won't be followed..."

"Leader..."

"What is it, Ikusaba?"

"Should we...hunt him down even though he is one of us Fenrir?"

"..."

The soldiers are at loss over the whole affair and one of them questions their squad leader on whether they should get answers from the company who hired Fenrir, and the leader said that this time he will get answers from the company himself, and orders the soldiers to get back inside the van and they are heading back to their hideout to patch their wounds and to reload their weapons.

Meanwhile, the red Amazon approached a custom-made jeep where a teen girl is waiting, and there she saw the two Amazons coming and she started the jeep, and there the two Amazons boarded and the jeep leaves the park and is heading back to the city, and the teen girl is unfazed whether the passengers can be seen or not, as if she didn't care or give a damn about what the others would think.

-x-

About an hour later, the scene shifts at the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company, where Makoma is watching the monitor where she saw the two Amazons briefly fighting before they escaped, and her assistant asks her what will she do, now that there is confirmation that the green Amazon may have been Naegi, and yet Makoma wouldn't let herself be fazed by this setback and told her to get in touch with the Fenrir soldiers, but the assistant said that the Fenrir squad is demanding answers about the whole situation, saying he sensed a rebellion of sorts from the group.

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, director...the Fenrir group might rebel if we keep ignoring their queries about us..."

"..."

"We might ran into a problem if Fenrir quits...considering the problem we have right now..."

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"Contact Fenrir...and here is what you would do..."

"..."

Hearing this, Makoma thought carefully and told the assistant to go and meet up with the Fenrir soldiers, and the assistant guessed what she us suggesting, and he sighed before taking his leave, and as she us alone, Makoma is thinking about her next move but her cellphone rang and she answered it, in which the caller turn out to be Komaru, and she is demanding to speak to her older brother, her tone is so demanding yet filled with worry.

"Auntie Makoma!"

"Komaru..."

"Where is he?"

"Who...?"

"Onii-chan! Where is he?"

"He...left the house..."

"Just like that? I haven't seen in ffor years! You even cut our reunion short! Now you're saying that...!"

"I will bring him back..and once he is okay, you may visit him..."

Makoma told Komaru that her brother left the house and said she will bring him back, and claimed that once his illness has been stabilized, she will let Komaru visit Naegi, and then Makoma cuts off the line and she stared at the monitor where she saw Naegi transformed, and she knew that there is no turning back and she would have to make steps on containing an unprecedented situation before things take a turn for the worse.

At the Naegi residence, Komaru is seen having an argument with her mom over her elder brother, trying to convince her that Naegi is being treated like a prisoner and urged her to try to get him back, but Naegi's mom wouldn't, as she believes that Makoma is right in doing things to try to help her eldest son and told Komaru to let Makoma handle Naegi.

"You heard me..."

"But mom!"

"No buts."

"But onii-chan...onii-chan is..."

"Your elder brother is in good hands...let your auntie handle it..."

"But..."

"Have faith...that's all you can do..."

"..."

Naegi's mom then told Komaru not to disobey her and said to have faith as she is sure that Makoma would cure Naegi of his unspecified illness and Komaru is unable to rebut, and is feeling sad that her mom wouldn't listen to her, and hangs her head in defeat, yet she felt that she shouldn't give up and is thinking of something to try and get her elder brother back home.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope yopu liked this chapter even though our heroes retreated and the situation got complicated. With Naegi "awakened", where would this lead to?

And Fenrir is starting to question the ones who hired them about the Amazons, in which of their soldiers turned into one. What will Fenrir do next? What would Ikusaba do at this point?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Fenrir gets answers, while Nagito gives Naegi a lecture, which would shake him to the core...


	9. Temporary Lodging

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the people who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated it a lot and thus gives me the inspiration to bring in the next chapter, as the story is now taking off as the battle shifts a bit as Naegi makes his debut as one of the dual heroes though his debut would have a rocky start, while the Fenrir soldiers and Ikusaba are divided on what to do next once the current situation is solved.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9: Ichiji-tekina Shukuhaku Shisetsu_**

 _Thirty minutes ago..._

The scene shifts to the entrance of the forested park, where a vehicle is parked and appeared to be there for several minutes, and by then, the red Amazon approached a custom-made jeep where a teen girl is waiting, and there she saw the two Amazons coming and she started the jeep, and there the two Amazons boarded and the jeep leaves the park and is heading back to the city, and the teen girl is unfazed whether the passengers can be seen or not, as if she didn't care or give a damn about what the others would think.

By then the red Amazon glowed before reverting back to normal, and Nagito sighed as he felt a bit exhausted, but then saw the green Amazon reverting back to being Naegi, and he smirked at the scene before him, and there he waited as the trip reached towards a condominium, and the jeep stopped as the teen girl, who has a rather athletic, yet hourglass-shaped body, gets off, where she saw Nagito carrying a rather weakened Naegi over his shoulder, and there the boy and girl entered the condo as she asks him how things went.

"So...how are things today, Nagito-kun...?"

"Things went well...and something unexpected came..."

"And who's the kid?"

"Someone new..."

"Huh? Is he...?"

"Yup...like me..."

"Seriously...?"

"Seriously."

The teenage girl is identified as **Junko Enoshima** , and she was once a famous fashion model, but unspecified circumstances led her to forego her career and is now living at the condominium and just recently took in Nagito, where they have a rather complex relationship, and now she appeared to be unfazed that shr has another person to take care of.

 _Just now..._

Enoshima is currently cooking food as she knows that both Nagito and Naegi are HUNGRY, and the food she cooks has PROTEIN in it, and she glances at Nagito, who had just came out from the shower, and he went to his room to change clothes, and the scene shifts to Naegi, who had just regained his presence of mind, though he appeared mortified as he somewhat felt what happened several minutes ago, and he is starting to doubt himself especially when he vaguely recalled the events at the forested park, and there Nagito came out, and he is holding a device.

"Oh...so you're back to your old self...?"

"..."

"You don't look so good..."

"..."

"Here...put this on..."

"Huh...?"

"There..."

"Ow...!"

Nagito then places the device, which turns out to be a metallic armlet, onto Naegi's left arm, and there the device seemingly activated, and Naegi winced in discomfort, until a minute later he appeared to have gotten used to it, and there Nagito asks him if he recalled the events that happened earlier, as well as asking him if he recall on how he got here, and Naegi slowly, but vaguely, recalled, and there Nagito asks Naegi if he is aware of what is happening to him.

"So...do you realize now?"

"A-about what...?"

"That you're an **Amazon**?"

"Ama-what...?"

"Amazon. You're an Amazon...you felt that back at the park..."

"Huh...?"

"Come on...use your head...you had them in your body...your cells, that is..."

"..."

Naegi is baffled when told about the Amazons, and Nagito told him that he has those AMAZON CELLS inside his body, explaining that once those cells take over his body, he will become one and consume flesh, meaning he will have to eat people, which Naegi stared wide-eyed at hearing this, making him a bit scared, and told Nagito that he would never do something like that, which Nagito snickered at Naegi's verbal gesture, and asks if he is hungry.

"So...are you hungry?"

"..."

"I know you are...after you tried to take a bite out of me..."

"!"

"You recalled that, right?"

"N-no...did I..."

"Heh-heh-heh..."

"..."

By then, Enoshima came and said that food is ready, saying that she cooked chicken and boiled eggs, and there Nagito told Naegi that he needs a steady supply of PROTEIN which he said would keep the Amazon cells at bay, and also advised him not to lose the armlet and said that he has to keep track of the calendar, saying that one day the device's use would eventually be used up and he would have difficulty in controlling the cells inside his body.

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes...that armlet is like an alarm clock...you get to use that for two years..."

"..."

"So you better not lose that...okay?"

"..."

"So then...you'd better think about what you should do from this point on..."

"..."

"Heh."

Naegi stared wide-eyed when told that the armlet's mechanism would last for only two years, and Nagito said that Naegi would only have two years to think about what he should do from this point on, and he went to the dining room to eat his food, and Naegi stood still in shock, as he slowly tried to process what is going on around him, where he recalled having been taken in by Makoma, isolated at a house with no contact, forced to take intravenous medicines, and just recently he encountered the Amazons and he became one, though involuntarily.

Naegi's trail of thoughts was interrupted when Nagito came and gave him a bowl of hard boiled eggs and told him to eat, saying that this is one of the things he should do if he does not want to get consumed, and Naegi could only stare at Nagito in confusion and at loss of words as he tries to comprehend what was just told about what Nagito said to him.

"U-um..."

"Hmm...?"

"About...what you said..."

"What about it?"

"Those Amazon things...am I really...one...?"

"Of course...you saw it...and yourself being one..."

"..."

"Fine...I'll tell you..."

Nagito smirked and told him that the Amazons are born from humans who have those cells, and said that once awakened, they are no longer human, and they will seek out other humans and use them as food, meaning that the Amazons will hunt humans in order to eat them, and he told Naegi that he too is at risk, and said that the moment he decides to eat another human, he will become his target, and Naegi staggered back and fell to his butt in utter shock upon hearing what Nagito just said.

"W-what...?"

"You heard me...if you decided to eat another person...then you're in my hit list..."

"..."

"Depending on you of course..."

"..."

"If you keep yourself in control...and help me rid of all the Amazons...then i'll let you off..."

"..."

"Got it...?"

Nagito laughed in a whimsical way at seeing how naive Naegi is, and said that if he managed to keep himself in control, he may spare him and he told Naegi to eat up, and Nagito went back to the dining room as Enoshima began serving food, and the two began eating and both noticed that things are rather silent, and she asks Nagito on what would he do with Naegi, seeing that he may either be of use or a hindrance, which Nagito smirked in return before answering.

"That depends on the kid..."

"Really...? You shouldn't have brought him here if he couldn't..."

"He'll soon figure out what he should do..."

"So what now?"

"For now...let's eat..."

"..."

"You're so cute..."

"Stop flattering me..."

As the two teens continued to chat, the scene shows that Naegi remained seated on the floor, staring at the bowl of hard boiled eggs, and he is still comprehending at what he is told, and he wondered if this is what his fate would be, and he is so lost at the feelings he felt right now, and wished that he is with his family in order to get emotional support and guidance on what to do from this point on, but he is unsure now after slowly coming to terms that he is an Amazon and is worried that if what Nagito said is true, then he might put his loved ones at risk if he ever loses control of himself and may end up killing those close to him, such as his family and Maizono.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even though there's no action here while our heroes retreated and are recovering after a huge fight. What will Naegi do from this point on...? Will he choose to fight? or retreat to his family?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Fenrir takes the spotlight again as they get answers on what they are up against, while Nagito gives Naegi a lecture, which would shake him to the core...


	10. Amazons

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the people who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated it a lot and thus gives me the inspiration to bring in the next chapter, as the story is now taking off as the battle shifts a bit as Naegi makes his debut as one of the dual heroes though his debut would have a rocky start, while the Fenrir soldiers and Ikusaba are divided on what to do next once the current situation is solved.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10: Amazons_**

At the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company, the scene shifts at Makoma's office where Makoma is watching the huge monitor which showed footage of the Fenrir soldiers fighting the Spider and Gorila Amazons, and then Nagito entering the fray before transforming into Amazon Alpha, and saw how the fight shifted until witnessing one of the Fenrir soldiers mutating into the Dragonfly Amazon and briefly siding with Fenrir in fighting off the Amazons until an unexpected twist occurred, in which Naegi was AWAKENED and involuntarily transformed into an Amazon that is similar to Amazon Alpha, except that he is green and killed the Spider and Gorilla Amazons, then tries to attack Amazon Alpha before the two were forced to flee.

By then her assistant came and she asks him if they found Naegi, in which the assistant said that the search party is still looking for him, and so far they haven't found any traces of Naegi, or Nagito, and the assistant asks Makoma on what would her next move be now that Naegi has been AWAKENED, and how will this affect her plans and for the company, yet Makoma appeared unfazed and said that things will go smoothly as planned, which he assistant do not appeared to be convinced.

"Are you sure, director...?"

"Yes, I'm sure..."

"How would you pull that off...?"

"I'll do what it takes, so stop being pessimistic."

"..."

"Understand?"

"Yes, director..."

"Good."

The assistant then decided to change the subject and told Makoma that with the recent events, he have a feeling that the Fenrir soldiers are beginning to doubt about everything and raises the possibility that Fenrir might back out of this but Makoma said that they won't, as she is sure that Fenrir will continue to work for Nozama because they are expecting their pay and that their pride as a mercenary group is on the line, and they would lose face if they decided to quit now.

"They will not back away...that I'm sure of it."

"..."

"Of course, if they decided to back out...I will hire another group to do the job."

"Sigh...you sure are a pain...you know how the budget is right now..."

"Leave it to me if Fenrir chose to quit...it's no my loss..."

"Oh, fine, director..."

"Hmm...?"

"What is it?"

By then Makoma received a text message and she and the assistant read it, and they realized that the message came from Fenrir and they are pressing her to ask their question, and the assistant adjusted his himself seeing that what he partially feared is slowly coming to fruition and told her that things are about to change, but Makoma is unnerved and gives him specific instructions, and the assistant rolled his eyes when told of the instructions on what to do next.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"If this would convince Fenrir to continue the job...then it should be okay."

"And you think they would still work for you after this?"

"I'm sure of it...after all...they needed the money for their funding..."

"Fine, but don't blame me if this blows up on your face..."

"Whatever...now go."

Makoma told her assistant to do as she told him, and he sighed seeing that he has no choice in this matter and took his leave, and Makoma is left alone in her office as she is now thinking about making her first move now that Naegi has entered the EQUATION and she is thinking on how to rectify the matter and what to do with his nephew if ever he becomes a threat to the public and to her company. She knew this is not going to be easy and she carefully makes plans in order to anticipate any sudden changes in the events that would soon come in to play.

 **-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to what appeared to be a mining area near the hills at the outskirts of Tokyo, and there the Fenrir soldier who mutated into the Dragonfly Amazon appeared to have reverted back to his normal form, but he appeared to be struggling as he felt that something inside him is forcing him to do something against his will, and right now he is feeling hunger...insatiable hunger. He just realized what is going on, and he felt that he had to do something, as he did not want to do something that he can't control against his will.

" _Blast...! I can't...got to...guess it's...only way...hungry...no...don't want..._ "

 **-x-**

At a one-story building, the scene shifts inside where it shows that the building serves as a temporary headquarters of Fenrir, and the mercenary soldiers are reloading their weapons, some are at loss at witnessing the events that happened earlier and witnessing some of their fellow comrades getting killed, and one of them mutated into an Amazon, killing his own comrade before fleeing. Ikusaba could only stare at her comrades seeing them acting disturbed, but right now she can only think about witnessing Naegi mutating into the green-colored Amazon, and she suddenly felt that she has seen Naegi somewhere before.

" _That boy...I've seen him somewhere before..._ "

The scene then shows the Fenrir soldiers are at loss due to the recent events, and the scene slowly shows the Fenrir soldiers staring blankly at each other and there the members are questioning themselves if the assignment they were assigned to is worth the money they received, having lost some of their fellow comrades and one of the turned into an Amazon, and the currently surviving Fenrir soldiers are shown, and they are:

\- **Kyosuke Munakata** , leader

\- **Juzo Sakakura** , vice leader, captain of the fighters

\- **Kazuichi Soda** , support fighter, mechanic

\- **Mukuro Ikusaba** , support fighter, gunman

\- **Peko Pekoyama** , support fighter

\- **Gundam Tanaka** , support fighter, spy, reconnaissance

\- **Sonosuke Izayoi** , support fighter, weapon specialist

Munakata is then revealed to be the squad leader of Fenrir and his authority is quite strong and he has managed to keep his unit together, with Sakakura's help, and is doing this until now yet he is put to the test as they are facing a dilemma regarding one of their members, who turned into the Dragonfly Amazon and then the sudden appearances of the red and green Amazons, and now he is thinking making the next step due to the turn of events.

The other soldiers began asking their squad leader on what should they do now, especially after witnessing the events that unfolded, and one of them asks if they should be continuing in doing the work that Nozama hired them to do, and one suggested that they should asks Makoma about what they are facing against so that Fenrir would know what to do once faced with a similar situation.

"Leader..."

"What's our next step?"

"Should we continue doing the job that company hired us to do?"

"What about our comrade?"

"..."

"Tell us..."

"Maybe we should get that company to tell us what we're facing against..."

"Yeah...leader, I think you should call that company and get answers..."

The squad leader glanced at his soldiers, seeing that they wanted some answers, and he nodded as he took out his cellphone and is about to contact Makoma, but Makoma's assistant called him instead, and the two began to talk as the Fenrir soldiers listens on as they are eager to get answers from him as the squad leader began to talk with the assistant of Makoma.

"Fenrir...I..."

"First things first...we want answers..."

"Oh...?"

"Yes...we want answers...about those things...what are we facing against...and what should we be doing all this time..."

"Perhaps you should do as we say since we are paying you well...so..."

"Screw the money! One of my soldiers turned into that thing! We're at loss right now and we can't make a move unless you tell us!"

"Really...?"

"You better tell us now or WE will HUNT you instead!"

Makoma's assistant, at first, tries to coax the Fenrir soldiers into continuing in doin their jobs, but the squad leader wouldn't have any of it, and said that they want answers about the Amazons, and there one of the soldiers began accusing the assistant that Nozama Pharmaceutical Comapny is aware about one of their fellow soldiers being an Amazon and there Sakakura interjected and threatened to go to the office to get answers himself, but the Munakata calmed him down, and asks the assistant if he is aware of this, which the assistant denies any knowledge.

"Oh dear...no...I have no idea..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That's the truth..."

"..."

"So...are you still willing to..."

"Fine."

"Really...?"

"On one condition..."

The squad leader then told the assistant that Fenrir will be willing to carry out the tasks on the condition that they would be told about the Amazons, and what they are facing against, but the line was cut, and the Fenrir soldiers assumed that they were booted out, until they were taken by surprise as the assistant showed up at the doorstep of their headquarters, and by then, someone else came in, and the Fenrir soldiers' reaction had a mix of surprise and eagerness seeing who came in, moving past the assistant and the person hugged the Fenrir soldiers as they appeared glad to see him.

"Guys!"

"Eh?"

"Is that you, Mitarai-kun?"

"It really is you!"

"I miss you guys!"

"Whoa...good to have you back!"

"That's a relief..."

"Now we're rocking!"

The person who hugged the Fenrir soldiers is revealed to be **Ryota Mitarai** , who also a member of Fenrir, and has been with the group for several months until an incident happened and he was placed in the care of the Nozoma Pharmaceutical building for observation, and there the assistant, who is identified as **Koichi Kizakura** , then told Fenrir that Ryota is in STABLE condition as long as he is given a sample amount of protein, and said that Ryota has the same abilities as the ones they encountered, and there Fenrir stared at Kizakura as they slowly stared in silence at what they just heard, and there Sonosuke approached Kizakura and told him that Fenrir wanted answers, about what they are facing against and what he meant about Ryota being involved, and there Kizakura said that will will share certain information about the Amazons, and there Munakata approached him and asks him what is going on and why certain people mutated without warning and asks about this Amazon things.

"Now then...we want..."

"I know..."

"What..?"

"It is against my better judgement...but the director told me this is an order..."

"So then..."

"Yes...given the circumstances right now...the director told me to divulge to you...certain information about the Amazons..."

"What...? "Amazons"...? Those things that...?"

"Yes...now listen carefully..here's how it goes..."

Kizakura said that it all started over two years ago when an expedition team went to the Amazon jungles to study certain wildlife there, and one of the scientists unknowingly got a cut on his skin, and for unknown reasons, an unknown bacteria entered his wound, and after a few weeks the expedition team returned to Tokyo, and there the scientist told his superiors that he felt uneasy and something is going on inside his body, and there other scientists within Nozama Pharmaceutical examined him, and there they discovered the unknown cells that were slowly taking over his normal cells, and the scientist was isolated while being studied, and after a fixed amount of time, the scientist mutated into a creature, and there the board of directors immediately gave these cells a name - Amazon cells, and after a week later the scientist who mutated into a creature was shown signs of mental deterioration and started to consume one of the guards, eating on his flesh and the guards were forced to take it down and weakened the creature to a degree, and took his blood and cell samples before killing him.

The Fenrir soldiers, including Ikusaba, listened intently at hearing this as they started to comprehend what they just heard, and it partially explained why one of their soldiers acted that way after mutating into the Dragonfly Amazon, and Kizakura continued explaining, saying that they are still studying the Amazon cells and came up with temporary ways to halt the Amazon cells' progression, but Munakata, out if curiosity, asks if it is possible to use it on one of their soldiers who fled after the appearance of the red and green Amazons, but the Kizakura said that it is likely not possible, saying that since the Fenrir soldier had just mutated into the Dragonfly Amazon, and given the bite he got from the Gorilla Amazon, and presumably his immune system is apparently weak, it may have contributed in the progression of the cells inside the Fenrir soldier.

"So are you saying that...?"

"Yes...it is likely that your escaped soldier is on the verge..."

"Of what?"

"Of giving in..."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes...he will hunger for human flesh...and the process is irreversible...and he will permanently become an Amazon..."

"No..."

"Yes..."

The other Fenrir soldiers realized that in the past several months the Fenrir soldier was shown signs of weakness at times, sometimes catching a cold and was consuming large amount of meat, and Kizakura revealed that about two years ago, just after the scientist who mutated into an Amazon and killed, the Nozama scientists began working on the Amazon cells, studying it, and the company was given huge financial funding, but then an explosion occurred and the samples of the Amazon cells were stolen, and the company believed that a saboteur did this and for unknown reasons, the saboteur secretly distributed the cells and turn it into an airborne agent and a certain number of persons may have caught it and thus some persons unknowingly caught the Amazon cells and are unaware that they became TICKING TIME BOMBS, in which the cells secretly take over the host bodies and slowly turn them into Amazons, and used the escaped Fenrir soldier as an example, and the Fenrir soldiers were not pleased with what they just heard.

"Damn!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"You fucking asshole!"

"Now, now...no using of expletives, please..."

"Everyone...calm yourselves..."

"You heard the boss..."

"But...!"

"..."

Ikusaba is silent the whole time, and she wondered what she would do if the event shows that her comrade would give in to the Amazon cells and wondered if she would have to kill him, but the situation changed when the Fenrir squad leader received a phone call, where the caller turns out to be one of their own soldiers who fled, and he is talking to the squad leader in a frightened, yet calm tone, and the Fenrir soldiers listens as the squad leader tries to ask the soldier about his current location.

"Leader..."

"Is that you, soldier?"

"Y-yes..."

"Where are you? We'll find you and..."

"P-please...listen...to...me..."

"Huh?"

"I...won't...hold on...find me...th-then...kill m-me..."

"What?!"

The soldier told Munakata that he is sending the coordinates on where he is, and requested that they find him and kill him on sight, telling them that he is barely HOLDING ON, saying that he is having compulsions to eat FLESH, and said that he doesn't know when he will turn into a monster, and he cuts off the line, and there Gundam checked the laptop and found the soldier's exact location, and the Fenrir soldiers are divided on whether to kill him or not since they are loyal to one another, and are conflicted on what to do should they find him.

Ryota was visibly shaken as he is very close to his Fenrir comrades and is worried about what would happen next and said that there may be a way to get his comrade to come to his senses, but the other Fenrir soldiers were divided over this and calmly told Ryota on what Fenrir should do and honor their escaped comrade's request and wish.

"Mitarai-kun..."

"Listen, kid..."

"He requested his and..."

"Eh...? You mean...we have to...kill him...?"

"It's for the best, soldier..."

"But..."

"Please...for his sake..."

"..."

Ikusaba herself is conflicted on this as well since she respected her fellow soldier, while Munakata is under pressure as he knows that this is a hard decision to make since he personally trained the soldier, and he finally makes his decision and told his subordinates that they will honor their fellow soldier's request, saying that he wanted to die while still a human and not as an Amazon, and the soldiers reluctantly nodded and it took several minutes for them to persuade Ryota to agree to their decision, and he finally agreed to honor his comrade's wish, and joined his fellow Fenrir soldiers as they leave the headquarters to head towards the location where their fellow Fenrir soldier is waiting, and Kizakura is left alone as he sighed at this and wondered if hiring Fenrir to act as the exterminators is a good idea or not, and he too took his leave.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even though there's no action here but Fenrir highlighted this moment as they get to learn certain information about the Amazons, and now they are facing the prospect of hunting down their fellow soldier due to him becoming an Amazon.

Surprise! After months of speculations and considerations, I decided to reveal the members of Fenrir. While the Danganronpa site did not reveal who the Fenrir members are other than Ikusaba, I decided to come up with one so as to show that Ikusaba won't be the only one hogging the spotlight. I've been planning this for a month until I checked the Danganronpa site where the characters from **Danganronpa 3** is revealed.

And after downloading and watching the recently aired anime of DR 3, I came up with the characters who will portray the Fenrir soldiers. Most of them are from DR 2 and DR 3, and I chose the characters carefully based on their SHSL titles and backgrounds, so they fit the bill well.

After several chapters, I decided to bring in the **Mole Amazon** , as I was initially skeptical of bringing him in this fic since I thought he was useless until after watching the final episodes of Kamen Rider Amazons, I decided to bring him here for plot purposes. Having watch Ryota Mitarai during episode 1 of DR 3, I felt that he would fit the role well, so here he is.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Fenrir takes the spotlight again as they commence their hunt on their escaped Fenrir soldiers in order to honor his request of mercy killing, while Nagito has plans of his own in hunting down the escaped Amazon, and Naegi is conflicted on what he should do from this point on as he is still coming to terms the fact that he is an Amazon...


	11. Difficult Decision

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Had to fix the plot and work kept me busy in the weeks and thus it took me up to now before I could upload this chapter.

Many thanks to the readers for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot, and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, where the Fenrir soldiers are now faced with a conflict on whether to kill their fellow comrade or not as they still believe that he can be saved, and this is where the action comes in, as the Fenrir soldiers are now going to make a decision that would decide the outcome of this chapter.

Meanwhile Nagito gives Naegi a choice on which oath he should take and what he should be doing from this point on, and you will get to see what Naegi has chosen which route he would take that would also decide the outcome of this chapter as well.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 11:**_ ** _Muzukashī Ketsudan_**

Having listened to the information from Koichi Kizakura about the Amazons, on how it all started, the Fenrir soldier realized that in the past several months the Fenrir soldier was shown signs of weakness at times, sometimes catching a cold and was consuming large amount of meat, and Koichi revealed that about two years ago, just after the scientist who mutated into an Amazon and killed, the Nozama scientists began working on the Amazon cells, studying it, and the company was given huge financial funding, but then an explosion ocurred and the samples of the Amazon cells were stolen, and the company believed that a saboteur did this and for unknown reasons, the saboteur secretly distributed the cells and turn it into an airborne agent and a certain number of persons may have caught it and thus some persons unknowingly caught the Amazon cells and are unaware that they became TICKING TIME BOMBS, in which the cells secretly take over the host bodies and slowly turn them into Amazons, and used the escaped Fenrir soldier as an example, and the Fenrir soldiers were not pleased with what they just heard.

"What the hell..."

"You got to be kidding!"

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes...what you heard is the truth..."

"Then you want is to...?"

"No way..."

"Damn you and your experiments!"

"..."

Ikusaba is silent the whole time, and she wondered what she would do if the event shows that her comrade would give in to the Amazon cells and wondered if she would have to kill him, but the situation changed when the Fenrir squad leader received a phone call, where the caller turns out to be one of their own soldiers who fled, and he is talking to Munakata in a frightened, yet calm tone, and the Fenrir soldiers listens as the Munakata tries to ask the soldier about his current location.

"Soldier..."

"L-leader..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...sending...the coordinates...so you...can...find me..."

"Soldier..."

"Once you...find me...kill me...hurry...I don't have...much time..."

"Soldier..."

"H-hurry..."

The soldier told his Munakata that he is sending the coordinates on where he is, and requested that they find him and kill him on sight, telling them that he is barely HOLDING ON, saying that he is having compulsions to eat FLESH, and said that he doesn't know when he will turn into a monster, and he cuts off the line, and there Sonisuke checked the laptop and found the soldier's exact location, and the Fenrir soldiers are divided on whether to kill him or not since they are loyal to one another, and are conflicted on what to do should they find him.

Ryota was visibly shaken as he is very close to his Fenrir comrades and is worried about what would happen next and said that there may be a way to get his comrade to come to his senses, but the other Fenrir soldiers were divided over this and calmly told Ryota on what Fenrir should do and honor their escaped comrade's request and wish.

"Mitarai..."

"You heard him..."

"We should honor his request..."

"But..but..he's one of us..."

"We know..."

"But he wanted this..."

"We should do it..."

"For his own sake..."

Ikusaba herself is conflicted on this as well since she respected her fellow soldier, while Munakata is under pressure as he knows that this is a hard decision to make since he personally trained the soldier, and he finally makes his decision and told his subordinates that they will honor their fellow soldier's request, saying that he wanted to die while still a human and not as an Amazon, and the soldiers reluctantly nodded and it took several minutes for them to persuade Ryota to agree to their decision, and he finally agreed to honor his comrade's wish, and joined his fellow Fenrir soldiers as they leave the headquarters to head towards the location where their fellow Fenrir soldier is waiting, and Kizakura is left alone as he sighed at this and wondered if hiring Fenrir to act as the exterminators is a good idea or not, and he too took his leave.

As Kizakura left the hideout, the van leaves in a hurry and he adjusted his hat as he watches Fenrir leave, and he contacted Makoma and told her that Fenrir is going after their escaped comrade to put an end to his misery, as well as telling them about the Amazons. He then asks Makoma if this is a good idea to share certain info about the experiment, as well as assigning Fenrir to bring in Naegi and Nagito, in which Makoma said that it is okay as long as Fenrir continued their job in hunting down the Amazons.

"Are you sure about this, director...?"

"Yes."

"Still..."

"As long as they do as we ask...it shouldn't be a problem..."

"How so?"

"We are paying them...and they would do anything if they get the money they want..."

"Oh boy..."

"Now then..."

After that, Makoma tells Kizakura to head back to the office in which he he sighed befire he took hus leave, seeing that things are not going to work as planned but hoped that Fenrir woukd at least contain the situation and not let the situation reach the city which would cause a panic.

 **-x-**

Later, the scene shifts at the condo, where Naegi is still in a state of shock after being told by Nagito about him being an Amazon, and that he has a limited amount of time before he turns into a hungry animal and eat a human, and as Naegi remained still, Nagito is seen eating several hard boiled eggs, and then Enoshima is seen cooking chicken, and there she saw what appeared to be a tracking device glowing and there she called Nagito, telling him that the Fenrir soldiers are on the move.

"Hey, Nagito!"

"Yes, honey-buns?"

"Your tracker's beeping..."

"Okay!"

"Looks like those guys are on the hunt again!"

"Good! Now i can get some exercise!"

"Don't act too reckless, okay?"

"Sure..."

Nagito grinned as he began to prepare, and then glanced at Naegi, and invited him to tag along, in which Naegi asks where they are going, and there Nagito told him that they going to hunt Amazons all over Tokyo, which shocked Naegi upon hearing this, which made him hesitant and there Nagito said that he intended to wipe out all the Amazons, and said that Naegi is included, but then said that since Naegi has not eaten a human yet, he is off the list...at least for now.

"Eh?"

"You heard me..."

"You're...going to kill me?"

"If you choose to eat a live person...yes..."

"..."

"But since you're still in control...I'll let you off for now..."

"..."

"Listen up, kid..."

Nagito told Naegi that he has to choose one path, and if he does not make a decision, it would depend on which fate Naegi would take - LIVE by taking out the Amazons, or DIE, giving in and eat humans, in which Nagito would put Naegi out of his misery, and Naegi slowly slumps on the floor in utter shock, which Nagito snickered, and he told Naegi to think about it carefully, and there he took the metallic belt and gave Enoshima a kiss and left the condo, and as Nagito boarded a motorcycle and speeds off towards an unspecified location.

 **-x-**

At Nozama Pharmaceutical, Kizakura arrived and went to Makoma at her office, where it showed that she is watching the video feed where the red and green Amazons appeared, and her eyes were focused on the scene where Naegi changed into the green Amazon, and took out the Gorilla Amazon and went after the red Amazon, and by then, Kizakura reported to Makoma that Fenrir are on their way to the site where the Dragonfly Amazon is hiding, as well as Ryota Mitarai has rejoined the group, though he wondered if the group are prepared to kill their fellow soldier who became an Amazon, and what would she do if Fenrir managed to capture Naegi.

"Fenrir is on its way to the target site."

"Good."

"I also told them to capture the two colored Amazons if they find them."

"Good."

"So...what will you do?"

"Hmm...?"

"About Makoto Naegi? What would you do if he asks you about why he became an Amazon?"

"It's my problem...I will handle it."

Kizakura rolled his eyes after her reply and wondered if this is a good idea but opted to stay silent for now as Makoma is toggling the monitor where she found the location of the escaped Fenrir soldier, having hacked into the phone conversation of Fenrir and there she found him, whom the soldier is desperately hanging on as he is on the verge of BREAKING DOWN, as he is showing signs of craving for human flesh, and Makoma said that Fenrir will eliminate him, regardless of the circumstances, which Kizakura agreed, knowing that Fenrir has no choice in the matter even if they are hesitant in eliminating their fellow soldier considering that they are professionals to begin with.

"Looks like Fenrir is in a bind..."

"I agree..."

"You think they would do it, director...?"

"THEY will...no matter what..."

"Really?"

"If they do not act...they will be consumed...and as professional mercenaries...they will do what they have to do..."

"Oh dear..."

"Silence, Kizakura..."

 **-x-**

Back at the condo, Naegi is at the balcony, watching the skies as he is trying to come in to terms about what he was told earlier, and he is at loss on what to do, and there Enoshima was watching him and sighed, seeing that Naegi is like a lost child and decided to offer him some advice and approached him, and began talking to him so that she could give him some motivation on what he should do from this point on.

"Hey, kid..."

"..."

"Stop moping, will you?"

"But..."

"You heard Nagito...you need to figure out what you should do from this point on..."

"That's...well..."

"Jeez...you're really a pain!"

"But..."

Enoshima then told Naegi that he has to decide for himself what he wants in life and what he should do from this point on after telling him that he is like a PET while Nagito is like a WILD ANIMAL, which surprised him and Naegi slowly recalled the events from two years ago, where he was always locked inside the house, and while pondering, Enoshima asks Naegi if he is okay ignoring the fact that the Amazons are loose in Tokyo and letting them eat innocent people, which Naegi became hesitant as he himself is coming to terms that he is one, despite denying this to himself.

"I..."

"Well, Naegi?"

"I...I can't...let them..."

"So you know..."

"What...what should I do...?"

"Use your brain, asshole! Think for yourself! You're not a small kid that needs to be told what to do!"

"But...!"

"Jeez..."

Enoshima then went inside the condo and took out something from the cabinet which appeared to be a device hidden inside a bag and gave it to him, telling him that this will help determine what decision he would have to take, and Naegi glanced at the bag, which he felt that it wad somewhat metallic and there she went inside the condo as Naegi glances at the bag, and as he took out the contents, he is surprised to see a metallic belt with a pair of motorcycle-like handle bars, which is identical to the one that Nagito us using, and there Enoshima came out and told Naegi that if he uses that belt, it would make him stronger, and there she told him to consider his choice thoroughly.

"This is..."

"Yeah."

"Why? Why give this to me?"

"So you can decide what you should do from now on...Nagito came to a decision when he got one...so should you."

"..."

"Think about it carefully...and take note that item is not a toy..."

"..."

"Good."

Enoshima then went back inside and there he glanced at the belt, which is identified as the **Ama-Driver** , and he is now thinking of what to do next, but then he felt something inside him, where a scene shows that a green-colored lizard-like Amazon is trying to escape the chains and kicking the cage door, as if it is telling Naegi to LET HIM OUT, and the scene shows that Naegi is falling to his knees as his internal instinct is dictating his would-be actions.

 **-x-**

At the unidentified area, somewhere at the outskirts of Tokyo, the scene shows that it was an abandoned mining area, where the escaped Fenrir soldier is desperately trying to hold on, as he is just moments away from giving in to his craving, and there Nagito arrived and found the soldier, and he is sure that the soldier cannot be saved and he approached him, telling him to SAY HIS PRAYERS and PREPARE TO MEET HIS MAKER, even though this wouldn't make any difference, since he knows that the Fenrir soldier's time is up.

"Yo."

"..."

"Feeling hungry?"

"Y-you..."

"Well...I'm here...feel free to eat me..."

"Hungry...so hungry..."

"Come and get me, then..."

"Meat...human meat...eat you...!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even though there's no action here but Fenrir highlighted this moment as they get to learn certain information about the Amazons, and now they are facing the prospect of hunting down their fellow soldier due to him becoming an Amazon.

Naegi is at loss on what he should do from this point on, but Enoshima gives him a transformation belt to help him decide...what will Naegi do?

Nagito found the Fenrir soldier, and now the soldier finally gives in, and a fight is about to break out.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Fenrir takes the spotlight as they join the fracas in which Nagito and the Fenrir soldier are about to brawl, but one of them will meet a grisly death at the hands of an Amazon...


	12. Omega Overdrive

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers for the reviews. I really appreciated it a lot, and this inspired me to bring n the next chapter, and thankfully I managed to find time and will upload it earlier than expected. This chapter will be a bit action-packed as Nagito goes to work, Fenrir gets into an unexpected trouble, and Naegi finds his ANSWER. And lastly, expect this chapter to be BLOODY.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 12:**_ ** _Omega ōbādoraibu_**

At the unidentified area, somewhere at the outskirts of Tokyo, the scene shows that it was an abandoned mining area, where the escaped Fenrir soldier is desperately trying to hold on, as he is just moments away from giving in to his craving, and there Nagito arrived and found the soldier, and he is sure that the soldier cannot be saved and he approached him, telling him to SAY HIS PRAYERS and PREPARE TO MEET HIS MAKER, even though this wouldn't make any difference, since he knows that the Fenrir soldier's time is up.

"Yo."

"..."

"Feeling hungry?"

"Y-you..."

"Well...I'm here...feel free to eat me..."

"Hungry...so hungry..."

"Come and get me, then..."

"Meat...human meat...eat you...!"

By then, the Fenrir soldier has started to give in to his Amazon instinct, as steam evaporated from his body, his eyes turn red and he is drooling in hunger, and there he slowly approaches Nagito, who is now putting the Ama-Driver around his waist, and he is getting ready to put the fight on a different level, though he us pumped up to test himself while showing little sympathy towards his target though he do not seem to care about him.

"Rrrr..."

"Looks like you're at the end of the road..."

"Rrrr..."

"Time to put you out of your misery..."

"Rrrr..."

"You'd better be more challenging...got it?"

"Rrrr...!"

"Amazon."

Ama-Driver: " _ **ALPHA...**_ "

After toggling the belt's handlebar, Nagito's body glowed and transformed into Amazon Alpha, and there he engages his target into combat, as the Fenrir soldier gives in and turned into the Dragonfly Amazon and went after his prey to eat him and the two began fighting, in which Alpha is evading, taunting, and then striking down his target, as if he is having fun toying his opponent, enjoying his time in tormenting his target as if it was nothing.

"Come on...you could do better than that...!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"Over here..."

"RRRAAHH!"

"Take that!"

"RRRAAHH!"

"So weak..."

"RRRAAHHH!"

Meanwhile, the van arrived where the Fenrir soldiers are inside, and there Sonosuke opened his laptop where it registered the signals of two Amazons, and one of them matches the one they were looking for - the Fenrir soldier who turned into an Amazon, and there Munakata told his soldiers the drill and they must do what they have to do, no matter how dire the situation is, and the soldiers - Ikusaba, Tanaka, Ryota, Sakakura, Soda, and Pekoyama - are divided on what to do, if they should really kill their fellow soldier or not, conflicted on this situation and now they are bracing themselves in the eventual confrontation.

"Do we really have to...?"

"I don't feel like..."

"No...I can't do it...he's our teammate..."

"Mitarai..."

"..."

"Come on...we got to do this!"

"But..."

"Brace yourselves, soldiers..."

Munakata can sympathize with his subordinates, as he is caring towards them, but knew that they have to do this knowing what is at stake here, but then their musing is interrupted when the Dragonfly Amazon is shown being thrown in front of them, and the Fenrir soldiers stared in surprise, seeing that Alpha is there as well, and is beating up the Dragonfly Amazon mercilessly, and there Tanaka went out to see what he can do, believing that he might find a way to save his fellow mercenary and see if his fellow mercenary could control himself, and the rest of Fenrir gets out of the van to see if they could contain the situation in front of them.

 **-x-**

Back at the condo unit, Naegi is there, staring at blank space as he is sweating, feeling his inner instinct dictating him as the AMAZON inside him is BREAKING OUT, screaming for release and Naegi can feel the presence of the two Amazons fighting afar, and he is starting to give in to his internal instinct as he took out the Ama-Driver and fastened it around his waist, and he is beginning to lose control of himself so he acted immediately as he toggled with the belt's handlebar to activate it as Naegi is barely holding on, and finally screamed in fury after activating the belt.

"Rrrrr... **AMAZON!** "

Ama-Driver: " _ **OMEGA...**_ "

Naegi's body glowed brightly as an intense aura enveloped him in green light and he immediately jumped in a fast motion and is heading towards the scene where Alpha and Fenrir are at the moment, and Enoshima watched the scene from the door of the condo, seeing that Naegi has made hIs deciSion and is intrigued at what he is going to do from this point on, and wondered what Nagito would think once he finds out what is about to happen next.

" _You'd better stick to your decision, kid...and you'd better not cause trouble for Nagito-kun..._ "

 **-x-**

At the scene, the Fenrir soldiers stood in front of the Dragonfly Amazon, and Gundam Tanaka tries to reach through the Amazon believing there is still hope in reaching through his fellow mercenary, and Amazon Alpha watches on and wondered if Fenrir could tame a monster who has given in to his animal instinct and there Tanaka tried to talk some sense into him, and the rest of Fenrir watches on to see if their fallen mercenary soldier can still be saved and controlled.

"Hey!"

"..."

"It's me!"

"T...Tanaka..."

"Yeah...that's right...it's me...try to get a hold of yourself!"

"Ta...na...ka..."

"That's it...nice and easy...you can control yourself..."

"Ta...na...ka..."

The Dragonfly Amazon appeared to have heeded Tanaka's word and seemingly stand down, and Amazon Alpha was initially surprised to see that Fenrir managed to reach out to him, and yet Fenrir is still on the defensive as they are hoping that their fellow soldier would remain in control of himself, and Munakata is observing the scene, and there Amazon Alpha asks him what is he intending to do, reminding him that the Dragonfly Amazon is no more than a carnivorous being now, which Munakata rebutted that he and his soldiers will do what they have to do.

"So...you think you can tame an animal?"

"Shut up."

"Oh...such a spoilsport..."

"Stay out of this...this is a problem between us Fenrir..."

"Better not let things get out of your hands..."

"Can it...or else we'll hunt you..."

"Your funeral..."

"Hmph."

However, the Dragonfly Amazon began to roar, and went towards Gundam, stabbing him on the stomach and threw him back, causing the others to watch in surprise, and there the Amazon threw Tanaka on the ground and ripped out Gundam's upper uniform where you can see a hole on his stomach, blood coming out, and there the Amazon began munching out on Gundam's stomach, and began eating him, chewing out the soldier's internal organs, such as his LIVER and INTESTINES, and Gundam spits out blood from his mouth, and the Fenrir soldiers shouted in shock, and they began to open fire, firing their weapons to get the Amazon away from Gundam, but it did not deter him as the Amazon kept on eating the now-lifeless Gundam, and Ikusaba and Mitarai were the most affected by this as the Fenrir soldiers tried vainly to save Gundam.

"Gundam!"

"Gundam!"

"Stop it!"

"Get away from him!"

"Damn it!"

"He's nuts! He's eating Gundam!"

"Stop it!"

"Gundam!"

Munakata gritted his teeth as he did not expect this to happen, and Amazon Alpha taunted him for his carelessness, saying that he should have told his men to attack him from the very start instead of trying to reason with him, which only added to the tension as he took out his weapon and opened fire at the Dragonfly Amazon directing his men to rip out everything they got, and ignored Amazon Alpha's taunting, realizing that they have to put the Amazon out of his misery.

"Everyone! Open fire! Rip out everything you got!"

"Yes sir!"

"Damn it!"

"Gundam..."

"Shoot him down!"

"Gundam..."

"Blast it!"

"RRRAAGGGHHH!"

 **-x-**

At Nozama Pharmaceutical Company, Makoma watched the scene as if it was nothing while Kizakura adjusted his hat as he seemingly grimaced seeing how the Amazon devoured Gundam and now he is wondering where this would lead to, and if Fenrir has what it takes to address the assignments that Nozama assigns them, and at the same time he wondered if Amazon Alpha could either be a help or a liability to Makoma's plans, and asks her if this is okay in letting Fenrir deal with situations like these, which she responded in a neutral way.

"Yes, Kizakura..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You think Fenrir could solve this situation?"

"Of course...that's why I hired them...and if they fail and gets killed...I'll hire another group..."

"That easily?"

"Yes. Now shut up and watch."

"Geez..."

Kizakura rolled his eyes while sighing, and decided to sit back and watch the scene unfold, as he wondered what the results would be like and is curious as to what Makoma would do should Fenrir is unable to address the situation they are facing at the moment and glances at Makoma as she is watching the scene as if she has no care in the world.

 **-x-**

Back at the scene, the Fenrir soldiers are still firing their weapons as the Amazon is feasting on Gundam's corpse, and there the soldiers were forced to harden themselves as they realized that their fellow soldier has become a mindless carnivore and began to engage him in combat and the Amazon stopped eating and turned his attention towards Fenrir and fought them off, as Sonosuke, and Soda fired their weapons, but the Amazon tossed them aside, and there Pekoyama and Ikusaba used their bladed weapons to subdue him, but they too were shoved aside, and there the Amazon pinned down Pekoyama, and the Fenrir soldiers became alarmed seeing that she is about to be eaten alive.

"Pekoyama!"

"Damn!"

"He's going to eat her!"

"We got to do something!"

"Get him away from her!"

"Come on!"

"We're coming, Peko!"

"Grab him!"

By then Mitarai, who mustered the courage to overcome his despair over the death of Gundam, made his move, and his body steamed and turned into a monstrous creature that resembled a humanoid mole. Mitarai became the **Mole Amazon** , but unlike the case of the Dragonfly Amazon, Mitarai is in control of his actions and retained his intelligence, and is capable of speech, and there he went after the Dragonfly Amazon and fights him, allowing Pekoyama to get to safety and there Ikusaba asks Munakata if he is aware that Mitarai is an Amazon.

"Leader..."

"Yes?"

"Mitarai...do you know...?"

"Yes...he was an Amazon from the start..."

"How did he...?"

"By some miracle, he managed to stay in control of himself...as long as he gets a staple amount of protein...and now his help is needed...now go help Mitarai..."

"Yes, sir..."

"Now go!"

Munakata said that Mitarai is okay, as long as he does not eat a human and has a steady amount of protein in his body, but then they noticed that the Dragonfly Amazon has gotten stronger and is starting to overpower Mitarai, in which Alpha noted that the Dragonfly Amazon must have gotten stronger after eating Gundam, and he is considering in entering the fray, and just now Mitarai was slashed on his gut and thrown at the cliff, and now the Amazon is about to go after Ikusaba, and there Munakata told his soldiers to get ready as this is the moment of truth for Fenrir.

"Alright, soldiers...get ready! This is the moment of truth! Waste the vermin!"

"Yes, sir!"

"We're ready!"

"I'm coming!"

"Lets waste that sucker!"

"Okay!"

"Commence attacking!"

"Here we come!"

As the Fenrir soldiers are about to engage in combat, Amazon Alpha saw something coming their way, and there he saw the object arrived, and decked the Dragonfly Amazon, and Fenrir saw who just came, which turns out to be Makoto Naegi, who is now in the form of a green-colored, lizard-like humanoid that is identical to Amazon Alpha, and is wearing the Ama-Driver, in which Amazon Alpha noted and realized that Enoshima gave it to him and wondered why she gave the belt to Naegi.

" _Junko-chan... what were you thinking..._ "

Naegi, in his Amazon form, is now standing before everyone, and is now known as **Amazon Omega** , and he is facing against the Dragonfly Amazon, roaring in fury, and now the Fenrir soldiers assembled before Munakata and asks him what is going on, in which he told his soldiers to use this chance to reload and observe for now, and to keep an eye on Omega, as well as Alpha, instructing them not to make a move for now, unless either one of the two attempts to attack Fenrir.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it is full of action, but tragedy hits Fenrir as Gundam Tanaka get killed after being eaten by the Amazon, and the Mole Amazon appeared to be no match, but then Naegi showed up and it appeared that he has made up his mind. What will happen next?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi showcases his powers as Amazon Omega...but then where would this lead to? Will he join forces with Nagito...or become his arch-rival?

See you in 10 days...

Reviews are welcome...


	13. Alpha vs Omega

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers for the reviews. I really appreciated it a lot, and this inspired me to bring n the next chapter, and thankfully I managed to find time and will upload it earlier than expected. This chapter will be a bit action-packed as Nagito goes to work, Fenrir gets into an unexpected trouble, and Naegi finds his ANSWER. And lastly, expect this chapter to be BLOODY.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 13: Alpha vs. Omega**_

In the midst of the fight which became difficult, Mitarai, who mustered the courage to overcome his despair over the death of Gundam, made his move, and his body steamed and turned into a monstrous creature that resembled a humanoid mole. Mitarai became the Mole Amazon, but unlike the case of the Dragonfly Amazon, Mitarai is in control of his actions and retained his intelligence, and is capable of speech, and there he went after the Dragonfly Amazon and fights him, allowing Pekoyama to get to safety and there Ikusaba asks Munakata if he is aware that Mitarai is an Amazon.

"Leader..."

"Yes?"

"Mitarai...do you know...?"

"Yes...he was an Amazon from the start..."

"How did he...?"

"By some miracle, he managed to stay in control of himself...as long as he gets a staple amount of protein...and now his help is needed...now go help Mitarai..."

"Yes, sir..."

"Now go!"

Munakata said that Mitarai is okay, as long as he does not eat a human and has a steady amount of protein in his body, but then they noticed that the Dragonfly Amazon has gotten stronger and is starting to overpower Mitarai, in which Alpha noted that the Dragonfly Amazon must have gotten stronger after eating Gundam, and he is considering in entering the fray, and just now Mitarai was slashed on his gut and thrown at the cliff, and now the Amazon is about to go after Ikusaba, and there Munakata told his soldiers to get ready as this is the moment of truth for Fenrir.

"Alright, soldiers...get ready! This is the moment of truth! Waste the vermin!"

"Yes, sir!"

"We're ready!"

"I'm coming!"

"Lets waste that sucker!"

"Okay!"

"Commence attacking!"

"Here we come!"

As the Fenrir soldiers are about to engage in combat, Amazon Alpha saw something coming their way, and there he saw the object arrived, and decked the Dragonfly Amazon, and Fenrir saw who just came, which turns out to be Makoto Naegi, who is now in the form of a green-colored, lizard-like humanoid that is identical to Amazon Alpha, and is wearing the Ama-Driver, in which Amazon Alpha noted and realized that Enoshima gave it to him and wondered why she gave the belt to Naegi.

" _Junko-chan... what were you thinking..._ "

Naegi, in his Amazon form, is now standing before everyone, and is now known as **Amazon Omega** , and he is facing against the Dragonfly Amazon, roaring in fury, and now the Fenrir soldiers assembled before Munakata and asks him what is going on, in which he told his soldiers to use this chance to reload and observe for now, and to keep an eye on Omega, as well as Alpha, instructing them not to make a move for now, unless either one of the two attempts to attack Fenrir.

"Everyone...we only have one shot...use this chance to reload..."

"What about that green guy?"

"What should we do?"

"For now...we observe...and see where this would lead to...until then...nobody fire a gun...got it?

"Yes, sir!"

"Okay..."

"Damn..."

"..."

The Fenrir soldiers used the chance to reload their weapons while keeping their eyes on the three targets, as they are unsure of what is about to happen, as Amazon Alpha is watching the fight between the Dragonfly Amazon and Amazon Omega, and the scene shows that Omega is as feral as before, and began to fight the other Amazon savagely, roaring and screaming as he began to pummel the target with reckless abandon as the other Amazon began screaming in mindless fury, due to losing its intelligence and its mind is that of a hungry animal.

"RRRROOOAARRR!"

"RRRAAGGHHH!"

"RRRROOOAARRR!"

"RRRAAGGHHH!"

"RRRROOOAARRR!"

"RRRAAGGHHH!"

"RRRROOOAARRR!"

"RRRAAGGHHH!"

The Fenrir soldiers have reloaded their weapons and are now huddled together as they observe the scene in front of them, unsure about what is going to happen next, as they have lost two of their mercenary soldiers, and now two colored Amazons wearing metallic belts showed up, and there Kazuichi asks Munakata what are they going to do next should Omega dealt with the Dragonfly Amazon, which the squad leader told him to be ready for anything, and for now he will have to wait for any development and not to make any unnecessary actions.

"Huh? Are you sure, boss?"

"You heard me..."

"Aww...I want to try out my new weapon I made..."

"You'll get the chance...but right now we wait until the time is right..."

"Sigh..."

"Got that?"

"Yeah...whatever you say..."

"Good."

Meanwhile, Amazon Alpha is rubbing his cheek as he observes the battle wherein Amazon Omega is beginning to reel back as the Dragonfly Amazon is starting to gain ground as he began to fight back, jumping and kicking its target, but in the next minute Omega is making a comeback as he began to retaliate and punched its target with brutal force, sending the Amazon crashing against a backhoe machine, and there Omega roared in fury while he instinctively toggled the belt's handlebar, activating its command.

Ama-Driver: " _ **VIOLENT PUNISH...**_ "

The spikes on Amazon Omega's right forearm began to enlarge and ran towards the Dragonfly Amazon, in which the Amazon also went forward, and the two exchange slash attacks, which the two stood still after executing their attacks, but after 15 seconds, the Dragonfly Amazon fell to the ravine as his body was cut in half, and there the Amazon's blood splattered and its body began to dissolve into goo, and the battle ended, and the Fenrir soldiers braced themselves as they wondered what is going to happen next now that only two Amazons are left.

"Okay, leader..."

"What now?"

"We have two colored Amazons standing..."

"We wait...and see what will happen next..."

"Seriously?"

"You heard me...no one makes a move until I say so..."

"Okay..."

"..."

Fenrir got their answer as Omega went into a battle stance as he faced Alpha, and Alpha just stood there, unfazed at the sight, and he stared at Omega for a minute, observing his would-be rival, and there he asks Omega a question which seemed to surprise the Fenrir soldiers at what they just heard as the two Amazons exchanged words which is filled with questions rather than answers.

"So then...what's your answer?"

"..."

"Will you join me? Let's wipe out the Amazons...it'll be easy and fun...I could sure use your help..."

"Help...?"

"Yes. Help me."

"I..."

"Come on...no need to be shy..."

"I..."

Fenrir was baffled when Alpha proclaims that he will destroy the Amazons, and for them it doesn't make any sense seeing that Alpha is also an Amazon, but then they became more baffled as Omega responded by saying that he came here because the VOICE inside him tells him to fight, and there he said that the VOICE is telling him to fight, and nothing more, which Alpha was a bit bemused seeing that Omega appeared confident even though there was a hint of hesitance in Omega's Part.

"Oh...? That's what the VOICE said...?"

"I..."

"That's foolish...but I'll ask again...will you help me in eliminating the Amazons?"

"I...I..."

"Well...? Are you getting cold feet?"

"No...that's...RRRAAGGGHH! I'll fight you!"

"You sure are confident...fine...show me what you got..."

"RRRAAARRRGGHHH!"

Alpha then asks Omega again if he is still willing to help him in eliminating the Amazons, but Omega did not answer and instead went feral and went towards Alpha and engages him in battle, which Alpha seemed to accept the challenge, and began to block Omega's attacks, and evaded them while trying to land a blow but Omega also evaded them and the two colored Amazons began fighting, exchanging blows and evading attacks, and right now Fenrir is now divided on who they should target first, not sure which one of them can be trusted.

"What the hell...?"

"What's up with those two?"

"Munakata...what should we do?"

"Sakakura...everyone...this is an order...we wait...and whoever wins...we take him down!"

"Sounds fine..."

"Yeah..."

"We can save ammo that way..."

"Right..."

Munakata instructed his soldiers to wait, and then take down whoever wins, so that they won't worry about taking two of them at the same time, and the others nodded as they stood and watch, observing the battle as they await who would fall first, and then take out the victor, which Ikusaba is hesitant in this as she is unsure if Naegi can be trusted seeing how feral he is yet he took out the rogue Amazons without question, while Nagito is shrouded in mystery as to why is he willing to take out other Amazons even though he appeared to be one.

 **-x-**

At Nozama Pharmaceutical, Makoma is watching the scene on the monitor and is observing the battle, seeing that the two Amazons are fighting again, though her eyes were focused on the metallic belts that the two Amazons are wearing, and she is curious about the red one, who appeared to be aware about the Amazons, his willingness to eliminate them, and she wondered who the red Amazon is, until Kizakura arrived and gave Makoma a folder which contained some files on someone.

"Director...here..."

"What is this, Kizakura?"

"You were wondering who that red Amazon is, right?"

"So?"

"That file in your hands will answer your question..."

"Hmm..."

"So..."

"I see..."

Makoma read the papers, which contained certain information on someone, and the scene shows that the profile of the person turns out to be information on Nagito Komaeda, where it showed that he is the sole survivor of a plane accident and inherited his parents' fortune, but there is no information about how he became an Amazon, and there she glanced at the monitor, her eyes focused on Alpha, and she decided that he should be brought in to find answers, and then glanced at Omega, and she appeared to be concerned about Naegi, and Kizakura asks what to do about Naegi, and there she gives him instructions on what to do.

"...and that's that..."

"Are you sure, director?"

"Yes."

"My, my...that is tedious..."

"Do it now or I'll fire you."

"Okay, okay..."

"..."

"Geez...you're an uptight woman..."

Makoma instructs Kizakura to relay a message to Fenrir to capture the two Amazons in any way they deem fit, even subduing them as long as they are alive, and Kizakura adjusted his hat seeing that Makoma has something in mind and sighed as he sometimes wonder what she is thinking and how this would affect the company as a whole.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it is full of action, and after taking down the Dragonfly Amazon, the battle shifts to our heroes, with Fenrir caught in the middle...who will win this one?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi showcases his powers as Amazon Omega...but then where would this lead to? Will he join forces with Nagito...or become his arch-rival?

See you in 10 days...

Reviews are welcome...


	14. Reuniting With The Family

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers for the reviews. I really appreciated it a lot, and this inspired me to bring n the next chapter, and thankfully I managed to find time and will upload it earlier than expected. This chapter will be a bit action-packed as Nagito goes to work, Fenrir gets into an unexpected trouble, and Naegi finds his ANSWER. And lastly, expect this chapter to be BLOODY.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 14:**_ _ **Kazoku to no Saikai**_

At Nozama Pharmaceutical, Makoma is watching the scene on the monitor and is observing the battle, seeing that the two Amazons are fighting again, though her eyes were focused on the metallic belts that the two Amazons are wearing, and she is curious about the red one, who appeared to be aware about the Amazons, his willingness to eliminate them, and she wondered who the red Amazon is, until Kizakura arrived and gave Makoma a folder which contained some files on someone.

"Director...here..."

"What is this, Kizakura?"

"You were wondering who that red Amazon is, right?"

"So?"

"That file in your hands will answer your question..."

"Hmm..."

"So..."

"I see..."

Makoma read the papers, which contained certain information on someone, and the scene shows that the profile of the person turns out to be information on Nagito Komaeda, where it showed that he is the sole survivor of a plane accident and inherited his parents' fortune, but there is no information about how he became an Amazon, and there she glanced at the monitor, her eyes focused on Alpha, and she decided that he should be brought in to find answers, and then glanced at Omega, and she appeared to be concerned about Naegi, and Kizakura asks what to do about Naegi, and there she gives him instructions on what to do.

"...and that's that..."

"Are you sure, director?"

"Yes."

"My, my...that is tedious..."

"Do it now or I'll fire you."

"Okay, okay..."

"..."

"Geez...you're an uptight woman..."

Makoma instructs Kizakura to relay a message to Fenrir to capture the two Amazons in any way they deem fit, even subduing them as long as they are alive, and Kizakura adjusted his hat seeing that Makoma has something in mind and sighed as he sometimes wonder what she is thinking and how this would affect the company as a whole.

"My, my..."

"What is it now, Kizakura?"

"Nothing much...just wondering what you're thinking right now..."

"Never mind me...just focus on the task at hand..."

"Bit I like to know what's on your mind.,,"

"Would you like to lose your job on the spot?"

"Oops..."

"Then do as I say."

Kizakura just nodded as he took out his cellphone and initiates his move to contact Fenrir to inform them of what they are going to do next, though he doubts that Fenrir could capture the two Amazons seeing that they are not easy to take down, yet he sighed seeing that it is out of his hands as he is just relaying the message, and is getting ready to pass the order to the mercenary group.

 **-x-**

At the mining area, the scene shows that Alpha and Omega are still duking it out as they are exchanging blows and evading their opponents' attacks, and as the rest of Fenrir are observing the battle, Munakata receives the phone call, and there Kizakura told him the new orders from Makoma, which is subduing and capture either one or both the Amazons in front of them, and Munakata did not appeared to be pleased with this, feeling that Makoma is just getting what she wants and has no regards to anyone else.

"Those are her NEW orders...?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"Damn...what is she thinking...?"

"I asked her that myself...but she threatened to fire me if I don't pass this message to you..."

"What was that?"

"That's the truth...and moreover..."

"What?"

"She promised to give you and your team a bonus if you succeed..."

Kizakura responded by saying that he is just relaying the message and nothing more, and added that if Fenrir succeeds in capturing the two Amazons they would receive a huge bonus, though Munakata says he has no problem with that, he said that it won't be easy given that they lost two of their soldiers and the two Amazons in front of them are capable of eliminating other Amazons, so capturing them is no easy task, though Kizakura said that it is not his problem and its up to Fenrir to decide on that.

"Well...I leave that to you Fenrir crew..."

"What did you say?"

"I mean...you're the best mercenary group in most parts of the world...so I think you people can handle that..."

"..."

"Come on...don't give me the silent treatment...I have faith in you and your group..."

"Is that supposed to me us feel better?"

"If it helps...why not?"

"..."

Munakata gritted his teeth as he felt that Kizakura is not helping matters, and he glanced at the scene where Alpha and Omega are fighting each other, and there he approached his soldiers and told them the orders they got from Makoma, which some are welcoming it as a challenge while others, such as Ikusaba, questioned if they really have to bring them in considering how they dispatched other Amazons so easily if not ferociously.

"Are you sure, leader?"

"Can we really capture those two...?"

"You saw how they took down those two vermin!"

"Hey...I don't mind it...we came this far..."

"Yeah...we can handle them...let's wait till one of them is knocked out...then we take down the remaining one...easy, right, guys...?

"..."

"Come on...we're Fenrir!"

"..."

However, the fighting came to a halt when Mitarai came back, wounded, but otherwise fine, and went towards the lifeless body of Gundam and began to cry over his death, and the Fenrir soldiers were silent as they had to calm a crying Mitarai due to the death of one of their comrades, and Alpha sensed that the distraction is needed seeing that Fenrir might use this chance to capture him and fled the scene, leaving Omega, who began to weaken to a degree, and the Fenrir soldiers realized that they narrowly missed their chance to bring him in.

"Hey!"

"The red one's getting away!"

"Damn! Shoot him down!

"He got away!"

"There goes our bonus..."

"Is money all you have in your head?"

"Got a problem with that?

"Calm down, soldiers!"

By then, Omega slowly came back to his senses, ans realized the state he is in, and seeing the scene in front of him, he became mortified and fled the scene in a panic, and the Fenrir soldiers tries to stop him but their weapons they fired barely missed him and thus losing their chances to net a possible bonus, and now they have to wait, as the rest of them consoles a crying Mitarai as well as lamenting the loss of their fellow soldiers.

"Tanaka-kun...Tanaka-kun...why did he have to die...?"

"Easy, Mitarai..."

"He's dead...he's dead...!"

"There, there now..."

"Damn..."

"Munakata..."

"What is it, Sakakura?

"What do we do now? We lost two of our comrades...we may have to get new recuits or we may lose face as a mercenary group..."

 **-x-**

Not far, Omega stopped by a parked area within the hills, where he passed by an abandoned car, and stared at the window, staring at his reflection and saw his Amazon form, which he was shocked at the sight before involuntarily reverting back to normal, and knelt down in confusion and sorrow as he slowly recalled the events from before, questioning himself if he is a human or an Amazon, which he desperately tries to figure it out for himself.

"What...what the heck am I...?"

Then he realized that he might go to someone who could help him, and he ran off the road as he desperately heads back to the city, intending to seek out the ones he cared for, as well as getting emotional support and help on how to cope with what he is right now, and going back to the house where Makoma kept him is out of the question for now, and he will definitely avoid Makoma for the time being until he could get some answers.

 **-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to the condo in Tokyo, where Enoshima is tending to the chickens, feeding them and collecting their eggs, and right now she is wondering what is happening right now, whether Naegi finds his answer or not, or what Nagito would think should he encounter Naegi with the Ama-Driver, which she hoped that he wouldn't vocally grill her. By then she heard footsteps and went down, where she saw Nagito, who appeared exhausted and she helped him get inside.

"I'm back..."

"Nagito..."

"Miss me, honey-buns...?"

"Idiot..."

"I'm hungry..."

"I'll have the food ready..."

"Make it extra-special, okay?"

"Got it..."

After about several minutes, Enoshima served him some food, which consists of chicken meat and eggs, and Nagito is gulping them down, due to the food containing a lot of protein, and as he is eating, he began talking to Enoshima, and there he learned about how Naegi got the belt and in turn, she is somewhat unfazed after being told that Naegi chose to attack him, though she had a feeling that something like this would happen.

"You knew this would happen...?"

"Just a hunch...but..well...I guess..."

"Geez...what were you thinking, Junko-chan?"

"Hmm...?"

"Why do something like that?"

"Don't know...?"

"..."

"..."

As Enoshima took out a bottle of beer from the ref and drank, Nagito pulled her down in an embrace, asking her what is she thinking and who is she siding with, and she responded by giving Nagito a kiss on the lips, and he smirked as he got his answer, and then said that Naegi had better make up his mind about what he intend to do from this point on, and hoped that he choose to do what he has to do for himself and not rely on others.

 **-x-**

Later that night, Naegi arrived at the house where the Naegi family lived, and he felt that he hasn't come back here for a long time, and he appeared hesitant to go in, not sure what to say, or how to tell them that he has become an Amazon, and after several minutes, he decided to go in, and inside, his parents and Komaru were surprised to see him, and they approached him in open arms, happy to see him again after two years of not seeing him, and Naegi felt emotionally relieved to see them welcoming him again and hugged them in return.

"Makoto!"

"Makoto!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Mom...dad...Komaru...

"Welcome home...

"Glad to see you again..."

"We miss you, oni-chan...!"

"Thanks..."

After that, the family treated Naegi to a feast, and he began eating, but then noticed that the food consisted of purely meat, and yet he did not question it and kept on eating, and there Komaru asks how he is doing, in which he became hesitant to answer, not sure how to tell her and his parents on what he has become and what he did in the past several hours, not wanting them to question him should he tell them about his current predicament.

"Um...I'm fine...really..."

"Glad you got out of that house...Auntie Makoma is a really meanie..."

"Komaru...don't say bad stuff about your aunt!"

"But it's true! She kept onii-chan locked for two years! How can you..."

"Mom...Komaru...it's okay...really..."

"Our son is right, you two...let us enjoy this moment..."

"Yes, you are right, dear..."

"Sorry, dad..."

Komaru noticed Naegi wearing the Ama-Driver, which she says it looks cool, and then she began eating a huge piece of meat, and Naegi's parents followed suit, which he slowly noticed that something is odd, and he wondered if he is just imagining things, and there his parents says that they are glad to see him again and that they are going to become one whole family, and said they will NEVER fall apart again no matter what happens, and Naegi is beginning to get a bit nervous seeing that they are acting weird and grinning like people possessed.

"Everyone..."

"What is wrong...?"

"You...you guys are acting...strange..."

"No...we are not..."

"We are hungry..."

"Want more meat..."

"So hungry..."

"Feed us..."

"Yes...feed us..."

Naegi stared wide-eyed as Komaru and her parents began to eat the meat like animals, and then steam evaporated from their bodies as they roared like animals, and Naegi stood back in shock as he witnessed his family undergo a mutation, and they slowly turned into Amazons that resembled humanoid plants, and they stood in front of Naegi, craving for human flesh, and even said that now that he is here, the family will become WHOLE again.

"MAKOTO..."

"JOIN US..."

"WE WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN...ONII-CHAN..."

"YES...COME WITH US...WE WILL NEVER BE APART AGAIN..."

"ONII-CHAN...COME..."

"WE...ARE...FAMILY..."

"SO HUNGRY..."

"WE...EAT..."

Naegi stared in utter shock as he could not believe his own family would become Amazons, and stood back as the three Amazons slowly approaches him, and he tries to get them to their senses, which the trio stopped for a moment as if they heard Naegi's voice, and there he asks them how and why they became Amazons, in which they did not know how, only saying that lately they started to crave for meat, and in the recent days they even crave for blood and more meat, and that is all they can think about and nothing more.

"WE DON'T KNOW..."

"WE JUST FELT LIKE IT..."

"WE...ARE...HUNGRY..."

"JUST...HUNGRY..."

"WE...WANT...MORE...MORE...THAN...MEAT..."

"JOIN...US..."

"EAT..."

"YES...EAT..."

"EAT...EAT...YOU..."

But then the trio began to stagger as they slowly loses their sanities and started to act like animals, as they began gulping on the meat, some even fighting among themselves to get the last remains of the food, until they turn their attentions towards Naegi, and they are now drooling as they are now craving for human flesh, and seeing Naegi in front of them, they found the nearest food, and approaches him, and Naegi appeared hesitant to react even though he just realized what happened to them and what he should do at situations like this.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while you are treated with a fight between Naegi and Nagito, a tragedy occurred as Naegi is reunited with his family...only o find out that they turned into Amazons...and now Naegi has to come up with a decision on what to do...even if this is emotionally painful...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter will answer the question on what Naegi will do to get out of his current predicament...

See you in 14 days...

Reviews are welcome...


	15. Tragedy Within The Family

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers for the reviews. I really appreciated it a lot, and this inspired me to bring n the next chapter, and thankfully I managed to find time and will upload it earlier than expected. This chapter will be a bit action-packed as Naegi is forced to make a decision, while Fenrir appears...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 15:**_ ** _Kazoku-nai no Higeki_** _ **  
**_

Naegi stared wide-eyed as Komaru and her parents began to eat the meat like animals, and then steam evaporated from their bodies as they roared like animals, and Naegi stood back in shock as he witnessed his family undergo a mutation, and they slowly turned into Amazons that resembled humanoid plants, and they stood in front of Naegi, craving for human flesh, and even said that now that he is here, the family will become WHOLE again.

"MAKOTO..."

"JOIN US..."

"WE WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN...ONII-CHAN..."

"YES...COME WITH US...WE WILL NEVER BE APART AGAIN..."

"ONII-CHAN...COME..."

"WE...ARE...FAMILY..."

"SO HUNGRY..."

"WE...EAT..."

Naegi stared in utter shock as he could not believe his own family would become Amazons, and stood back as the three Amazons slowly approaches him, and he tries to get them to their senses, which the trio stopped for a moment as if they heard Naegi's voice, and there he asks them how and why they became Amazons, in which they did not know how, only saying that lately they started to crave for meat, and in the recent days they even crave for blood and more meat, and that is all they can think about and nothing more.

"WE DON'T KNOW..."

"WE JUST FELT LIKE IT..."

"WE...ARE...HUNGRY..."

"JUST...HUNGRY..."

"WE...WANT...MORE...MORE...THAN...MEAT..."

"JOIN...US..."

"EAT..."

"YES...EAT..."

"EAT...EAT...YOU..."

But then the trio began to stagger as they slowly loses their sanities and started to act like animals, as they began gulping on the meat, some even fighting among themselves to get the last remains of the food, until they turn their attentions towards Naegi, and they are now drooling as they are now craving for human flesh, and seeing Naegi in front of them, they found the nearest food, and approaches him, and Naegi appeared hesitant to react even though he just realized what happened to them and what he should do at situations like this.

At Nozama Pharmaceutical, Makoma is watching the scene on the monitor and is observing what is happening at the Naegi house, seeing that Naegi is avoiding the Naegi family as they are chasing after him just to consume his flesh, and Makoma appeared worried for a moment until she became unfazed as she had a feeling something like this would happen, and Kizakura adjusted his hat seeing that Naegi is going to make a decision on what to do if he is going to stay alive, and he asks Makoma what would she do once Naegi breaks down after being forced to kill his own family in order to stay alive.

"Nothing."

"Seriously?"

"You're so cold..."

"So be it..."

"Makoto-kun would be devastated in milling his own family..."

"Makoto does not have one..."

"Huh? How so?"

"Simple..."

Makoma revealed that Naegi does not have ANY family, saying that Komaru is the Naegi family's ONLY child and that Naegi is just an adopted boy, and Kizakura glanced at Makoma at what she just heard, and he stared incredulously at her, asking if she is telling the truth, and began to wonder what this means, and asks if Naegi is just an adopted boy, then who is his real parents, and Makoma just smirked as she said that he will learn in due time, and it would be better if Naegi comes back to the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company so that she can better monitor him with no interference from the Naegi family, and Kizakura asks if she is aware that the Naegi family were slowly being turned into Amazons, which she just smirk at the question.

"..."

"Director...?"

"..."

"So you don't care about your relatives at all...?"

"..."

"Oh my...what a person you are..."

"Shut up, Kizakura..."

"Fine..."

Makoma then glance back at the monitor as she saw what is happening at the Naegi house, and after a minute, she sighed as the scene at the monitor ended, and she instructed Kizakura to send a team to CLEAN UP THE MESS at the Naegi house and see to it that Naegi is found, and subdue him if needed, and Kizakura sighed seeing how cold Makoma is, yet she could care less what her assistant thinks and told him to do as she says.

"Now you want me to wash the house?"

"Be grateful I'm giving you an easy task..."

"You really are cold..."

"Do you want to lose your job and not get your final payment?"

"Oops..."

"Then do as I say..."

"Yes, ma'am..."

"..."

 **-x-**

At the Naegi house, Naegi came out, and he appeared to be in a state of shock, and mortified, as he could not believe what he just did, and why did this happened, as it is revealed that he involuntarily transformed into Amazon Omega and is forced to take down the Naegi family who were trying to kill him, and he instinctively did what he had to do, and he is now full of regret and emotionally hurt, and he screamed in agony as he finally realized that he killed his own family before fleeing the scene, and a few minutes later, Fenrir arrived and surveyed the house, where they saw the liquified remains of the Naegi family, and they guessed that Naegi did this and wondered if Naegi is still around.

"Damn..."

"What a mess..."

"And now they want up to become house cleaners...?"

"Brace yourselves, troops...the target may be here...and prepare your weapons in case he gets violent against us..."

"Right..."

"I rather hunt vermin than rearranging furniture..."

"Better this or not get payed at all..."

"Ikusaba...search the place..."

Ikusaba looked around and saw the family picture of the Naegi family, and there she saw Naegi being among them, and she took it and showed it to the rest of Fenrir and showed them what Naegi looked like, and Munakata glanced at the picture, and wondered if Naegi did this if he were part of the Naegi family, and Kazuichi commented that maybe Naegi's Amazon instinct made him do this, though Sonosuke showed up and said he checked the house, and said that the three remains of the dead Amazon may have been the Naegi family all along, and assumed that Naegi did this upon finding out, which Ikusaba asks if he is sure about this.

"Are you sure about that, Izayoi-san?"

"No doubt about it..."

"Why would he..."

"I say that this Naegi brat did this..."

"..."

"And there's more to this than meets the eye...I think he is not part of the family in the first place..."

"What?"

"Explain, Izayoi..."

Sonosuke reiterated what he said and showed the birth certificate that he found while searching the house, and it only showed Komaru's records, and there were no records about Naegi, and Munakata began to wonder what is going on here, but seeing that there is nothing else to do, he called HQ and told them to send a team to clean up the mess here as he told Fenrir to commence in finding Naegi, and Munakata, Sonosuke, and Ikusaba leaves the house and searches the neighboring area to find Naegi, and a few minutes later, several vans from the Nozama Company arrived and men came out as they commence in removing any evidences of what happened here.

 **-x-**

Later, the scene shows that Naegi is at a playground, sitting on a swing as he is in a state of sorrow as he still could not believe that he was forced to kill his own family, and he has no idea that he was only an adopted child, yet he treated Komaru and her parents as they were his family and that he thinks that he is actually part of the Naegi family, and he glanced at the skies and begged forgiveness for what he just did, even though he was forced to take their lives out of self-defense.

" _Mom...dad...Komaru...I'm sorry...forgive me...I...I did not know what to do..._ "

Suddenly, a heavy downpour took place, and it appeared that the skies are symphatizing with Naegi, and as the minutes passed by, Naegi made a decision and intends to go there in order to get answers and find out why he has become like this and why the Naegi family became Amazons and is hoping to get them and know if he is human or not, as he really wanted to know what he is and what would he do once he gets the answers that he seek.

 **-x-**

The next morning, Sayaka Maizono came and is going to visit Komaru in order to ask her about how Naegi is doing, and as she is at the front door, she rang the doorbell, but did not get any reply, and after repeatedly rang the doorbell, Maizono decided to go in, but noticed that the door is locked, and she wondered if anyone is home, and as she peered through the window, she saw it opened and decided to sneak inside, and as she is inside, she saw that everything appeared to be in order except that there were no furniture and no one around.

" _Huh? That's strange..._ "

Maizono went upstairs and went to Komaru's room, and she found out that the bedroom is empty, and none of her clothes or items are there, it was empty, and when she checked the bedroom of Komaru's parents, it was also empty, no beds, and the cabinet was also devoid of clothes, and she began to wonder if the Naegi family moved to another house, unaware that they were killed last night, and this made her dismayed, as she wanted to know what happened to Naegi and how he is doing, but then someone came and began telling her to leave the house, and when Maizono asks where is the Naegi family, the person said that they have moved out yesterday to another town, which she asks if he knows where they went.

"Sorry...don't know..."

"Are you sure?"

"That is the truth...sorry..."

"But..."

"Sorry, but that's about it...please leave the premises..."

"Why?"

"This house is now for sale...and trespassers are not aloud..."

"..."

The person claims that he does not know where they went, and instead told her that this house is for sale, and told her to leave, which Maizono reluctantly did, and as she left, the person stood there and it is revealed that he is an employee of the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company and he was sent here to see if Naegi comes back here, and he reported to Makoma about what he finds and Makoma instructed him to continue finding Naegi.

"Continue on finding Makoto..."

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Do not engage combat with him unless he attacks you first..."

"And what about the girl a while ago...?"

"Leave her be for now...she does not know anything..."

"Should I contact Fenrir in case I find him...?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

 **-x-**

At the Nozoma Pharmaceutical Company, the scene shows that Makoma had just talked to the employee, and it is revealed that she is the one who orchestrated the removal of evidences at the Naegi house and have the house ready for sale so that Naegi won't have anywhere else to go, and expects him to come back to her, and Kizakura sarcastically chided her for treating her own relatives as if they were nothing to her, but Makoma said that her distant relatives did serve some purpose by raising Naegi so that she can monitor him, but when his Amazon cells were beginning to take over, she sees that Komaru and her parents have outlived their purpose, thus she has no need for them, even if they are her relatives, and she cared less when she finds out that the Naegi family were infected by the Amazon cells and sees this as an excuse to discard them.

"Ah...so cold..."

"Do you have a problem, Kizakura?"

"Oops...no..."

"Then stop pestering me with your useless comments..."

"Okay, okay..."

"Be mindful of not provoking me...YOU DO KNOW what will happen..."

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Good..."

By then, one of the search teams called Makoma, saying that they detected some Amazons somewhere within Tokyo, and there Makoma told Kizakura to contact Fenrir and have them sent to the target area at once, which Kizakura sighed in obedience and took out his cellphone and called Munakata, telling him their new assignment, and told him that Fenrir better arm themselves saying that they could net a BIG fish out of the pond, which Munakata sarcastically rebutted.

"A big fish, you say?"

"That's what I was told...and now I'm relaying the message to you..."

"Is that so?"

"Wow...you don't seemed to be interested, Munakata-kun...just say the word and..."

"I never said I'm turning it down..."

"That's good to hear...now then...I'm sending you the coordinates..."

"Fine. Fenrir out."

"Good luck..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is no action yet, a tragedy occurred as Naegi is reunited with his family...only to find out that they turned into Amazons...and now Naegi is forced to kill them...and yet he has to move on even if this is emotionally painful...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter will commence where Fenrir undergo a new mission while Naegi decided to confront Makoma in order to get answers...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	16. Interlude 1

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers for the reviews. I really appreciated it a lot, and this inspired me to bring n the next chapter, and x...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 16:**_ ** _Interlude 1_** _ **  
**_

Somewhere outside Japan, the scene shows that the area appeared to be outside Asia, where snow is billowing and the land is covered in snow and ice, and it is revealed that the scene you are seeing is a country identified as Alaska, and the scene zoomed closer where it is shown that the area consists of what appeared to be an abandoned base, but then you can see several armed persons carrying weapons and are wearing cold-protection suits that would keep the wearer from getting cold, and are patrolling the area they are on, looking around if there are any intruders.

The soldiers are patrolling their surroundings and are wondering if what they are doing is fine, yet they are willing to put up with it since they are being paid, and they seemingly not minding that their employers are terrorists, as they are paying the soldiers and supplied them with high-powered firearms, and the soldiers were fine with it as they are only assigned to stand guard and not do anything else though they do resent at the fact that they have to endure the cold weather, and two guards are standing outside the entrance of the base, and are talking with one another and voiced their questions on why they had to stand guard outside even though there were no visible threat since no one knows of the activities that are happening here even after the terrorists have secretly taken over this base.

"Jeez..."

"I hate the cold..."

"Why do we have to do patrolling when its snowing so hard..."

"I agree...this base looks pretty safe...not one goverment agent is seen here..."

"Yeah..."

"So boring..."

"At least they are paying us..."

"Good point..."

While the two guards sighed at the predicament they are in, they were still willing to do their jobs since they are being paid well and felt that the payment is too much to pass on as they have no stable jobs and decided to endure this assignment as long as they are paid, and in the event that government forces show up, the two guards will ditch the base and escape, as surrendering to government forces and spending lifetime prison terms or getting killed is not on their lists.

The guards then continue to patrol the area they are in, and as they are walking around, a pack of wolves showed up, and they looked very hungry, and one of the guards appeared apprehensive seeing the wolves' vast numbers, but the other guard appeared confident as he is armed with high-powered weapons, and said that he would rather deal with wild dogs than invading government forces, and if that happens, he will abandon the base and bring with him the money he amassed, and told his fellow guard that this is what he should do.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..."

"But..."

"At least you can retire with lots of money..."

"Well..."

"You want to spend life in jail till you get old?"

"No..."

"Then act confident...these dogs are nothing...we shoot them down and they're dead..."

As the pack of wolves are getting ready, the two guards are also ready, aiming their weapons at the wild dogs in front of them, however, another pack of wolves appeared from the other side and went towards the two guards, taking them by surprise, and there the other pack took advantage, and they all pounced on the two guards, who were unable to open fire as they are being swarmed, and are being eaten alive due to the two guards being outnumbered.

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SHOOT THEM DOWN!"

"AAAAIIIIIEEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"..."

In less than 20 minutes the two guards werd killed and the wolves began ripping off the guards' clothing and began feasting on their organs and meat, and by then a woman came out, who appeared to be in her mid-20's and is of Kurdish descent, suggesting her to be an Iraqi, and there she petted the wolves who are feasting on the two corpses, and she smirked at the fact that she just taken down two guards who are USELESS to her after hearing their discussion that shows that the two guards are unwilling to do their jobs properly and would simply abandon their posts rather than protecting the base. The woman is identified as Sniper Wolf, and she watches on as the wolves continue to eat the dead guards before going inside the base.

Inside the base, the scene shifts to a meeting room where a few men are seen talking, and they were awaiting one of their comrades to arrive after being informed that he gathered a very interesting intel and said that this intel might prove useful to their organization and the leader told the informer to meet up with them at the base, and there the men are waiting, and soon Sniper Wolf entered the scene, where a man holding a pistol appeared to be a bit dismayed as he thought the informer showed up, and Wolf smirked and teases the man upon seeing his reaction.

"Feeling restless?"

"Yeah..."

"Be patient...that is what I always fo when hunting my prey..."

"I don't...I hate wasting my time..."

"You will never get wjat you desire if you ate rash..."

"I rather let my hands do the talk..."

"Such a torture maker...no?"

"Hmph."

The man holding the pistol is identified as Revolver Ocelot, and he appeared to be a remarkable gunman and is said to be an expert in using various tyoes of guns though he specializes in guns such as pistols and revolvers, and he told Wolf that he is here because he is intrigued about the informe, whichnhe said that the informer is about tomtell them about the intel he got which is said that it would help in their organization and would help in fending off any government forces, as well as he is told that this intel may strengthen their soldiers aside from the genome tools that they normally use.

Then another man is seen standing near the wall, and he appeared to be an Inuit, or an eskimo, he is tan-skinned, bald, and is carrying a huge gun-like weapon around his body that resembled a gattling gun, and he is identified as Vulcan Raven, and there he asks Wolf if she TOOK CARE of the problem which she said she did, and Raven nodded seeing that this is practical as he does not tolerate cowards who are shirking at their jobs after being offered a high salary pay, and then said that he too is curious about this intel he heard from their informer, and Wolf asks him why is he so interested in the intel.

"Just curious."

"That is your reason, Raven?"

"Yes."

"What a shallow curiosity you have..."

"If the intel turns out to be useless, then I will leave..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"..."

By then the man in the center stood up ftom his chair, and urged his comrades to be patient, as he is sure that the intel that they are about to hear would be worth listening to, knowing that their informant would not summon him and the others if the intel is not worth it, and urged his comrade to be a little patient. He is identified as Liquid Snake, and he is the leader of the organization that has taken over the base, known as FOX-HOUND. Liquid is telling his comrades that he trusts his informer and he will deal with him should the intel he brought is useless and will punish him for wasting their time, which Ocelot said that he is looking forward to punish him if the intel prove useless.

"If its punishment...leave it to me..."

"Only if the intel is worthless, Ocelot..."

"I sure can't wait..."

"Be patience, my comrade...the informer will be here soon..."

"Gosh...you sure act like Wolf, Liquid..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"..."

By then, the informer arrived and is looking rather pleased with the intel he is about to reveal, and he appeared unfazed as both Ocelot and Vulcan are giving him the steel glare yet Liquid looked like he is pleased to see him, and told him to take a seat and said that he is willing to listen to what he has to say, looking forward to hear the intel the informer has brought, and yet he reminded the informer that the intel has to be interesting and beneficial to their CAUSE, as well as reminding him of the consequences of wasting their time.

"Welcome back, my ally..."

"Thank you, Liquid..."

"You brought news to us...?"

"Yes."

"And you know what will happen if the intel you brought turns out to be useless..."

"I assure you, Liquid...the information I managed to sneak out will prive most valuable..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The informer assured that the intel he brought would benefit FOX-HOUND, and said that the intel he got was a top-scret information that is kept secret from the public and government eyes, and said that what he is about to reveal will indeed be interesting which Liquid glanced at the informer with interest. The informer is then identified as Decoy Octopus, and he said that he infiltrated the Japanese branch of Nozama Pharmaceutical Company, and secretly copied top secret information about to so-called "Amazon cells", and now they are being used, and this piqued the interests of Vulcan, Ocelot and Wolf, and they asked Octopus about it.

"What?"

"Amazon cells...?"

"Great...so are we going to South America to find some piranhas and anacondas...?"

"..."

"This better be not a joke, Octopus...

"You know what will happen if you are wasting our time..."

"My pet wolves are pretty hungry right now...

"Everyone...calm down...Octopus...please explain right away...

"At once, Liquid..."

Liquid appeared to be interested as Octopus brought out a laptop ans howed to them the visuals about the Amazon cells, as well as about the Amazons, mutated creatures born from humans who were injected with the cells, slowly turning the victims into mutated monsters with insatiabke appetite for protein and meat.

The FOX-HOUND members watches on as Octopus began explaining to them what he has learned so far and showed to them the advantages and disadvantages he has learned so far.

-x-

The next day, the scene shifts to an area within Tokyo, where a teenage girl is walking the streets, where she is shown to be coming ouy from an arcade establishment, spending 10 minutes playing a fighting game, and though she won several matches, she eventually lost, yet she is fine with it and left, ad she has something to do, because she is revealed to be attending a vocational school at a university hospital, due to her mother's wish because she did not want to see her daughter spending time playing vidro games and had her enrolled at the university hospital within Tokyo.

The teenage girl is walking, and she appeared to be that of a 17-year old teenager. She has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front.

This girl is often seen wearing a pink cat-like backpack as well. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. She also wears black thigh highs and white shoes.

She is identified as **Chiaki Nanami** , and she studies at Hope's Peak University Hospital, where she is studying to be a volunteer doctor, and though it was not aming her plans, she nevertheless accepted her mother's request and she chose to study there given that a relatuve of hers is willing to shoulder the tuition fee and she was able to adapt and seemed to learn quite well on how to treat patients, and so far she was given on-the-job training as a doctor-in-training, where she gave first aid treatment to any persons she passed by, and so far she earned above average marks and the university professors took note of her experiences so far.

As Chiaki is passing by, she came across a person who appeared to be lethargic, as if he is having a seizure, and she decided to go assist the person and asks him what is the problem and said that she is a doctor-in-training and she will help him, but then she noticed the person's odd behavior and that he is drooling in hunger as he is glancing hungrily towards Chiaki, and she is starting to notice something different towards the person, as he pushed her inside the abandoned establishment before locking the door.

"Sir?"

"Hungry..."

"Are you okay?"

"So hungry..."

"I can help you...please calm down..."

"So hungry...want..eat you...!"

"What...what did you say...?"

"RRRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

Chiaki stared wide-eyed seeing the person releasing steam, his eyes turn red and screamed before BURSTING in smoke, and moments later he turned into the Cockroach Amazon, and he is now getting ready to devour his prey, and while Chiaki stared wide-eyed in terror, she quickly composed herself as she took out a strange belt-like device and fasten it around her waist as the Amazon is approaching towards his prey, letting his intentions known that she is about to be eaten alive and nothing else, as he is vocariously hunger for protein.

"HUNGRY..."

"What...happened to you...?"

"MEAT..."

"What have...you become...?"

"EAT YOU..."

"..."

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"Looks like I have no choice..."

Seeing that he cannot be reasoned with, Chiaki took out what appeared to be a hand-sized video game cartridge and inserted it onto the buckle of the strange belt, where a computerized voice spoke.

Belt: "GASHATO!"

By then the Cockroach Amazon grabbed Chiaki by her neck and started to strangle her and is ready to bite her off, but she uses her left arm to keep the Amazon's head back while using her right hand to pull the belt's lever, and there she initiated her OWN TRANSFORMATION, and the belt's voice spoke to confirm the user's transformation.

Belt: "LET'S GAME! MECHA GAME! MUCHA GAME! WACHA GAME! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!"

Chiaki is then covered in light before being covered in strange armor, and there she kicked the Amazon back and he is thrown out of the establishment, and Chiaki came out, covered in whitish armor, and her appearance is that of an adult-sized, super-deformed armored warrior that would make one looked like a mascot, and Chiaki is now ready to fight, and is identified as Ex-Aid, and there the Amazon is staring at his target and appeared to be unfazed as he now loses his sanity and is driven solely by his insatiable hunger for protein...and human flesh.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is no action yet, this chapter makes a few scenes that would foreshadow the events in the upcoming chapters, and what this means for our heroes once the villains of Metal Gear Solid make their move...

Also, another treat as Chiaki Nanami makes an appearance here...and yes...a cameo appearance from another Danganronpa fanfic...and it is from **Super Duper Video Game Fighters**...yup, _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ will be making a guest appearance here...so imagine the characters having a chance encounter with the guys from Kamen Rider Amazons...I would expect this would excite you readers...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The Interlude arc will continue as the next chapter will commence a battle between Amazons and Ex-Aid...so expect a fight...which will be quite exciting...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	17. Interlude 2

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers for the reviews. I really appreciated it a lot, and this inspired me to bring n the next chapter, and this is where we pick up where the last chapter left, where the main character from my other Dangaronpa fic, Super Duper Video Game Fighters, showcase her stuff, while the other main character of this fic would face her...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 17:**_ ** _Interlude 2_** _ **  
**_

The scene shifts at the road where Nagito Komaeda is riding his motorcycle as he had just came from a grocery store after buying a tray of eggs, and he is pleased that he got LUCKY that he passed by a van where several trays of eggs were on the road after the van crashed yet the eggs were intact, and he took the trays and left, and he is pleased that he now has a month's worth of supply, and as he is cruising, he came to a stop upon noticing a scene in front of him and decided to watch out of curiosity as he felt that something is off here.

" _Hmm...I wonder if this is worth watching and worth the time to interfere..._ "

The scene shows that Chiaki Nanami is passing by, and she came across a person who appeared to be lethargic, as if he is having a seizure, and she decided to go assist the person and asks him what is the problem and said that she is a doctor-in-training and she will help him, but then she noticed the person's odd behavior and that he is drooling in hunger as he is glancing hungrily towards Chiaki, and she is starting to notice something different towards the person, as he pushed her inside the abandoned establishment before locking the door.

"Sir?"

"Hungry..."

"Are you okay?"

"So hungry..."

"I can help you...please calm down..."

"So hungry...want..eat you...!"

"What...what did you say...?"

"RRRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

Chiaki stared wide-eyed seeing the person releasing steam, his eyes turn red and screamed before BURSTING in smoke, and moments later he turned into the Cockroach Amazon, and he is now getting ready to devour his prey, and while Chiaki stared wide-eyed in terror, she quickly composed herself as she took out a strange belt-like device and fasten it around her waist as the Amazon is approaching towards his prey, letting his intentions known that she is about to be eaten alive and nothing else, as he is viciously hunger for protein.

" **HUNGRY..."**

"What...happened to you...?"

" **MEAT...** "

"What have...you become...?"

" **EAT YOU...** "

"..."

" **RRAAAGGGHHH!** "

"Looks like I have no choice..."

Seeing that he cannot be reasoned with, Chiaki took out what appeared to be a hand-sized video game cartridge and inserted it onto the buckle of the strange belt, where a computerized voice spoke.

Belt: " ** _GASHATO!_** "

By then the Cockroach Amazon grabbed Chiaki by her neck and started to strangle her and is ready to bite her off, but she uses her left arm to keep the Amazon's head back while using her right hand to pull the belt's lever, and there she initiated her OWN TRANSFORMATION, and the belt's voice spoke to confirm the user's transformation.

Belt: " ** _LET'S GAME! ME-CHA GAME! MU-CHA GAME! WA-CHA GAME! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!_** "

Chiaki is then covered in light before being covered in strange armor, and there she kicked the Amazon back and he is thrown out of the establishment, and Chiaki came out, covered in whitish armor, and her appearance is that of an adult-sized, super-deformed armored warrior that would make one looked like a mascot, and Chiaki is now ready to fight, and is identified as **Ex-Aid** , and there the Amazon is staring at his target and appeared to be unfazed as he now loses his sanity and is driven solely by his insatiable hunger for protein...and human flesh.

Nagito rubbed his chin upon witnessing the scene, and while he is sure that he saw an Amazon, he is curious if Ex-Aid is an Amazon or not, and decided to wait and see where this would lead to, and there he watches the scene unfold as the battle between Ex-Aid and the Amazon is about to commence, yet he puts on the Ama-Driver and is on stand by in case the Amazon wins the battle though he is curious to see how Ex-Aid would handle an Amazon, seeing that she is quite a "newbie" here.

" _How LUCKY of me...I would get to see something interesting...okay, lady...show me what you got...whether you have the guts to take down an Amazon..._ "

The scene shifts to the other side as Ex-Aid began to go on the defensive as the Cockroach Amazon charged forward and pushes his target back, but Ex-Aid stopped and began to push the Amazon back, and began to punch and kick the enemy, causing the Amazon to stagger back, but rebounded and began to bite his way on Ex-Aid's arm, but the armor protected her yet she is cautious and punched the Amazon back, causing him to be thrown back, and there she took the chance to hold him down, and check if the Amazon is still human and if he is INFECTED.

However, the Amazon resisted and began to get up, attempting to bite its prey, causing Ex-Aid to punch in a rather panicked state, accidentally punching the Amazon on the head, which was crushed and it died instantly, and there it slowly dissolved into liquid, and Ex-Aid watched in surprise as she never seen anything like this, and wondered if this is a new form of VIRUS, and she is about to get a sample of the liquified remains of the dead Amazon when another armored entrant showed up, in which Ex-Aid stood up, as if she knows the individual who arrived, and went on a defensive stance, and there a stand off ensues.

The new entrant, clad in armor, is black, with its chest armor having the motif of a video console controller, its helmet had a rather wild design, which shows a rather SPIKY HAIR and BUG-LIKE eyes, and it just stood there in eerie silence, and he is identified as **Genmu** , and as Genmu is about to make a move, Nagito steps in, and confronted the two armored individuals and asks them if they are Amazons, which Ex-Aid became baffled as it appeared that she is unaware about the existence of the Amazons, and refuted Nagito's queries, saying she do not know about those things which Nagito became amused yet he is quite insistent to know what she and Genmu are.

"Oh...? Are you sure you are telling the truth...?"

"Yes...I am...?"

"Well...I'm not convinced..."

"I tell you...I do not know about those things..."

"I say you two are Amazons...if not...what are those forms that you have?"

"Well...you see..."

"Then lets have a sparring...show me what you got...and I will challenge that other guy..."

"Wait...you are not making any sense..."

As Ex-Aid and Nagito argued, Genmu watches on in deafening silence, but then the scene was interrupted when eight people emerged from the establishment, all appeared to be lethargic, and Ex-Aid is about to help them saying that as a VOLUNTEER MEDIC-TRAINEE, she has to help the sick, but Nagito stopped her saying that the people are beyond helping, and said that they are not HUMAN, which made her baffled and there the eight people began to emit steam from their bodies and slowly molted, and as the steam is cleared, they were shown to have mutated into a group of **Flea Amazons** , and Nagito smirked as he would get to have some exercise, and Ex-Aid is shocked at seeing this as Nagito told her to be wary of people she approaches.

"What...what are...?"

"That is what I am showing you...they are Amazons..."

"But...but..."

"Face it, girl...that is the fact..."

"But..."

"When confronted by these...its either you kill or be killed..."

"You can't be..."

"That's life...and even doctors have to choose and make a decision when it comes to staying alive..."

Ex-Aid became more baffled at what Nagito just said, as she never heard anything about the Amazons and was told that the people she saw are not humans to begin with, saying that the Amazons were born from cells injected into certain victims and once AWAKENED, there no turning back for them and they cannot be saved, hence the need to eliminate, if not exterminate them, and Ex-Aid could not believe what she just heard, and this made her determined to help people in need, no matter what the circumstances are.

"Then...I will do what I can to save them!"

"Your funeral, girl...Amazon."

Ama-Driver: " ** _ALPHA..._** "

Nagito then toggles the belt's handle bar and chanted "AMAZON", and transforms into Amazon Alpha, and began to take on the Flea Amazons by himself, and as the fight is taking place, both Ex-Aid and Genmu are staring at each other, as if they have their own agendas to take, but then another group of people came out, and they slowly mutated into **Mite Amazons** , and they began to jump around and pounced on the two, and Genmu nonchalantly accepted the challenge and began to fight off the first four, while Ex-Aid tries to fight back, but with the Mite Amazons' jumping abilities, she realize that she needs to LEVEL UP in order to even the odds, and she pulled the lever of the belt to initiate another transformation.

Belt: " ** _MIGHT JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X!_** "

Ex-Aid's body glowed and she changed its appearance, and now her armored appearance now resembled Genmu, except that it is pink in appearance, and she is now resembling a normal human-like armored form, and there she began to fight back and she can now match the speed and jumping height of the Mite Amazons, and began punching and kicking them back, as Genmu is doing the same, and Amazon Alpha saw it all, intrigued to see if Ex-Aid is really human or not, seeing her change forms from _Level 1_ to _level 2_ form.

As Amazon Alpha dealt the Flea Amazons, Ex-Aid and Genmu reluctantly worked together and fought the Mite Amazons, and both summoned their weapons and slashed their opponents and they slowly fell, and started to melt away, and there Ex-Aid turn around and jumped back on shock at seeing Amazon Alpha, and she asks him who is he, which he snickered in reply, saying that he has this power to hunt down the Amazons, and asks her again if she is human or not.

"So...let me ask you again...are you an Amazon...?"

"I already told you...I don't know anything about these Amazon things...and I am definitely human!"

"Really...?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm..."

"..."

"Huh?"

"Oh boy...my LUCKY day..."

By then nine more people came out from the same establishment, and they were drooling in hunger and Amazon Alpha rubbed his chin seeing that some Amazons are making that establishment their hiding ground, and the nine persons steamed and mutated, becoming the **Tick Amazons** , and they surrounded Amazon Alpha, Ex-Aid and Genmu, intending to eat them alive as they are unable to control their insatiable hunger for protein and flesh, slowly walking towards them and the trio braced themselves for another fight.

The scene then zoomed towards a roof of another establishment, where another armored individual is seen watching the battle below, and his armored appearance resembled Ex-Aid, except that his helmet had a different design, and is wearing a green cape and holding a blaster gun. He is identified as **Snipe** , and he is watching the scene in curiosity, as he never seen anything like this, as this is his first time seeing the Amazons, and he is staring intently at Amazon Alpha, seeing that he did not resembled his usual enemies and seeing that the Amazons are nothing but eyesores, he began to get ready and charged his gun.

Amid the melee, Genmu quickly noticed Snipe charging his gun and realized that Snipe intends to shoot at the ground below, so he grabbed a Tick Amazon and pushes it towards Ex-Aid, then summoned what appeared to be a bicycle and rides on it and pedaled away, leaving Ex-Aid and Amazon Alpha on their own, and there Snipe opened fire, firing a barrage of blast which hits anything and luckily most of the blasts struck the Tick Amazons and Ex-Aid narrowly escapes, and Amazon Alpha saw the shooter and jumped towards the roof anf confronted Snipe, asking him a few questions.

"Yo!"

"..."

"Nice shooting...you nearly took my head off..."

"Well...sorry..."

"So...are you an Amazon?"

"What's with that? Does it look like I came from South America?"

"Nice pick-up line...well, are you?"

"No...Obviously I'm not..."

"Oh...but since you are here...you'd make a good target..."

"Not interested...you don't look like a good target even though you are not a Monokuma..."

Snipe denies the questions hurled against him but Amazon Alpha is intrigued by the armored appearance of Snipe, and began challenging him to a fight, which Snipe said that he is not worth his time because he deemed Amazon Alpha as INFERIOR and that he is not a MONOKUMA, thus he claims that he finds no value in fighting someone who resembled either a red lizard or a piranha, which Amazon Alpha rubbed his chin, finding humor at what Snipe just said, which made him more eager to try him out, and made it clear that he would test him because of what Snipe did a while ago.

"So...are you saying that you're scared...?"

"What was that...?"

"You're scared...so scared that you hide behind a gun you're carrying..."

"Coming from someone who looked like a blood-colored monster..."

"Then why not prove it...let's play..."

"For an irrelevant thing who resembled a reptile or a fish...you sure know how to piss someone off...

"So let's play...!"

"Asshole..."

Cutting to the chase, Alpha ran towards Snipe and engaged him in combat, trading a barrage of punches and kicks, which Snipe seemed to be adept in close combat, blocking his opponent's punches and kicks, and managed to land a savate kick to Alpha's chin, sending the red Amazon staggering backwards, and there Snipe charged his blaster and is ready to fire, and as Alpha is ready to block the oncoming blasts, Snipe shoots at where Alpha is standing, causing the roof to break, which caused the Amazon to lose his balance, leaving him open to an attack and there Snipe fired away, shooting his opponent with multiple gun blasts which sends Amazon Alpha down to the ground.

Though rattled, he quickly recovered and jumped up to the roof, only to find that Snipe is gone, and he rubbed his chin in dismay that his opponent got away, and he jumps down to the ground and canceled his transformation, submitting to the fact that Snipe is not an Amazon, and there he noticed that both Genmu and Ex-Aid were gone as well and he sighed before boarding his motorcycle feeling that his day was both lucky and unlucky.

" _What a day...I sure bumped into a lot of people...but at least I get to have some exercise...better head home before Junko berate me for being late..._ "

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and this ends the interlude arc, as you are treated to a battle royal of sorts...

At least Nagito shows up so that this fic wouldn't be SD Amazons if one of the two main characters do not show up...

Also, another treat as Chiaki Nanami debuted with her default form...and if that is not enough, two other characters from Super Duper Video Game fighters appeared...Genmu and Snipe. Yup, this foreshadows their appearance in my other fic yet who will portray them has not been decided yet...but in the coming chapters their identities will eventually be revealed...

And as a treat, I had a brief battle between Amazon Alpha and Snipe, and though the fight is brief, it shows that the Video Game fighters are not to be messed with...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The3 next chapter resumes the story where Naegi confronts Makoma about what he is and why his family became Amazons, while Fenrir makes a HOUSE CALL, and would unwittingly enter into a colony...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	18. Crashing In The Meeting

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers for the reviews. I really appreciated it a lot, and this inspired me to bring n the next chapter, and this is where we pick up where the last chapter left, where the main story resumes after the interlude arc, and here Naegi confronts Makoma about why he became an Amazon, while Fenrir is about to get into a territorial trouble once accepting a new assignment...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 18:** **Kaisha no Kaigi ni Kurasshu** **  
**_

The later within the morning, a repairman came and is standing outside the door of one of the tenants of an eight-story condominium apartment, and he rang the doorbell, which he said that he us here to do a repair that the client requested, and soon the door slightly opened where a 50-year old woman answered, saying that she came at a right time and said that his help is needed as her refrigerator had conked and said she is willing to pay him big if he could fix it at once.

"Can you do it...?"

"Okay, ma'am..."

"Thank you..."

"May I come in...?"

"Yes, of course..."

"Thanks..."

"Please...this way..."

"Okay..."

The woman then opened the door and lets the repairman in, and there she showed him inside, and led him towards the kitchen where the repairman began to check it out, and once opening the ref, he checked it out where it shows that the refrigerator is completely fine, and told the woman that there is nothong wrong here, but the woman said that there is something wrong with it, which the repairman appeared baffled, and as he checked it again, he saw several body parts were there, preserved, and this made him terrified as he realized that he is in the lair of a serial killer.

"..."

"Well...?"

"What...what is this...?"

"..."

"Are you a serial killer..."

"..."

"There are body parts here..."

"Ma'am...did you..."

As the repairman turns around to confront the woman, he stared wide-eyed in horror and staggered backmin fright, and the scene shifts outside where you can hear the repairman screaming in terror until everything went silent, and none of the other tenants appeared to have heard or notice the commotion, as if they do not seem to care what had just happened.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the one-story building where the Fenrir members are getting ready, having the information they needed as they are about to make another stake out at the target area, and Ikusaba noticed Ryota feeling depressed, and she can understand why, in which she too mourned the death of Gundam Tanaka, and the rest of Fenrir feels the same way, but Munakata went towards Ryota and talked to him, encouraging him to move on and said that Gundam would be happy if Fenrir moves forward and continue doing the job, and it slowly worked.

"Ryota..."

"..."

"Tanaka would be happy if you move on..."

"But..."

"That is what he wanted..."

"O...okay..."

"Good..."

"Let's go..."

The Fenrir leader's words reached Ryota and he slowly came to terms in accepting Gundam's death, and there everyone began to move out, preparing their weapons and loaded them into the van as they are heading out, unaware that a radio bug is attached to one of the soldiers's pants, in which their discussion has been transmitted to another source, and the next scene shows that Nagito Komaeda is listening to the conversation, and Enoshima sarcastically chided him for eavesdropping which Nagito only grinned in reply.

"You sure love to eavesdrop..."

"Heh-heh-heh..."

"How long are you gping to keep this up...?"

"Till I wipe every last one of them..."

"That seems like a long time..."

"I don't mind..."

"You better get going then..."

"Sure, honey buns..."

Nagito then prepares himself to move out and gives Enoshima a kiss and said that he willbe back later in the day, and drives a motorcycle and heads out towards the destination where Fenrir is heading, wondering if Makoto Naegi would show up as well. He is curious if Naegi would choose a path for himself and hoped that he would choose wisely and not rely on others seeing that Naegi is like a lost child looking for someone to lean on.

-x-

At the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company, Makoma is with Kizakura as they are heading for the conference room due to a board meeting, and she is staying calm as possible as she knew that the chairman of the company would also show up, and she had a feeling that HE is aware of the problem at hand, and expected that HE would grill her for the current problem, yet she is confident that she would answer his queries with minimum effort, but then someone came and greeted her and Kizakura saw the person and sighed in annoyance.

"Hello, Makoma-san..."

"Oh, good day to you..."

"I see that you are quite busy today..."

"Indeed I am..."

"I hope you are prepared...the meeting will commence soon..."

"Of course..."

"Then do not let me stop you..."

"..."

The person who greeted Makoma is revealed to be Byakuya Togami, who is also a part of the company and sees the sales department and he told her that he is willing to help her with the current situation, but she POLITELY declined and went to the conference room where other board members are there, and she greeted them and said that the meeting will commence, and Togami arrived and joins the meeting, where a monitor appeared and the company chairman is shown via live streaming, where he is revealed to be an elderly man and is identified as Kazuo Tengan, and there he greeted everyone and the board members greeted him in reply.

"Good day to all of you..."

"Good day, sir..."

"Good day, sir..."

"Good day, sir..."

"Good day to you, sir..."

"Good day to you, sir..."

"Good day, sir..."

"Good day to you, sir..."

Outside, Kizakura sighed as he is told to wait here, and he opted to stay here since there is nothing much he could do, and decided to move around the premises so as not to get himself bored, and yet he is curious as to how the meeting would go considering that the Amazons are steadily increasing and the company is managing to contain the incidents in order not to cause panic among the residents of Tokyo, and wonder what the chairman is about to do and what Makoma would think should he discover the existence of two Amazons wearing special belts.

-x-

Outside, Naegi arrived at the building and is glancing at the structure, and he is sure that Makoma is there and he intend to confront her and get answers, as to why he is an Amazon, and why his parents and Komaru turned into one, which he was forced to kill them in self-defense, and he made up his mind and went inside, where he is accosted by two guards, who asks for his identification and purpose, which Naegi said he wants to see Makoma, but the guards said that she is in a middle of a meeting and she cannot be disturbed.

"Sorry, kid..."

"There is a meeting...you will have to wait..."

"But...I need to talk to her..."

"No means no..."

"So stay put and stay out..."

"But..."

"No buts..."

""

So get lost, you brat..."

"..."

As the guards try to push him away, Naegi became agitated and shoved the two guards aside and went towards the stairs and is heading for the second floor where the board meeting is taking place, and the guards got up and went after Naegi, restraining him but the teen boy was not deterred and kept on going forward, and the two guards are puzzled as to why they couldn't restrain his movement and tries to persuade him to stop but Naegi ignored them as he kept on moving.

"Stop, kid!"

"There is a meeting!"

"We'll get fired if you go in there!"

"Let go!"

"I said stop, kid!"

"Come back later!"

"Let go!"

"Geez!"

At the board meeting, the board of directors are grilling Makoma, saying it was hee fault that the Amazon Cells were stolen and used to infect certain people which led the subjects to secretly mutate into Amazons within Tokyo, and she rebutted by saying that counter-measures are on the way, proposing to increase budgets to make weapons and hiring more recruits for Fenrir, and one of the directors countered it, and said that they should consider going to public about the threat but Tengan said that the public cannot be told and the should be covered up and that the future of the company and the project depends on the Amazon Cells.

"But chairman...!"

"That is my order..."

"But..."

"The Amazon cells are essential...and we cannot afford tomlet other rivals know about this...and therefore we must cover this up no matter what..."

"But chairman...because of Makoma that we..."

"She will solve it..."

"But chairman..."

"That is my will..."

By then, Naegi came in and crashed the meeting, in which a surprised Makoma saw him, and the guards came and restrains him while apologizing for their failure to stop Naegi, saying that he appeared to be quite strong to restrain him and tries to get him out, but Naegi would not budge and demanded answers from Makoma, telling him why he became an Amazon and why his family also became one which he told that he was forced to kill them.

"Auntie...why...?"

"Makoto..."

"Please tell me...what am I?"

"..."

"My parents...and Komaru...I killed them..."

"..."

"What is going on?!"

"..."

But the guards interrupted by pulling him away towards the door, and Naegi told them to let go, and as one of the guards is about to use a taser, this angered Naegi as he began to toggle the Ama-Driver's handlebar and initiated his transformation, much to everyone's bafflement while Togami watches the scene in utter curiosity.

"AMAZON!"

Ama-Driver: " ** _OMEGA_**..."

Naegi's body glowed and the two guards were thrown back as he transformed into Amazon Omega, and the board of directors scampered back in fear while Togami stood up as he did not expect this to happen, though Tengan appeared to be unfazed and is rather impressed at what he is seeing and opted not to make his move as he expects Makoma to handle the situation as Omega pressed his demands toward Makoma in order to get answers.

"Auntie...look at me..."

"..."

"What am I?!"

"..."

"What has happened to me?!"

"..."

"Please answer me!"

"..."

The board of directors were shaking in fear yet they were surprised to see Makoma standing there and remained calm as she approached Omega and they wonder what is she going to do, fearing that she might get killed and they await the next scene to be played out..

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, even though it ended in a cliffhanger as Naegi confronts Makoma just to get answers. Fenrir are going in to action while most of this chapter focuses on the meeting within Nozama Co.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter picks up the story where Naegi confronts Makoma about what he is and why his family became Amazons, while Fenrir makes a HOUSE CALL, and would unwittingly enter into a colony...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	19. Crashing In To The Condominium

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers for the reviews. I really appreciated it a lot, and this inspired me to bring n the next chapter, and this is where we pick up where the last chapter left, where the main story resumes after Naegi confronts Makoma about why he became an Amazon, Fenrir is about to get into a territorial trouble once accepting a new assignment...and they will get more what they are expecting...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 19: Manshon ni kurasshu  
**_

The scene shifts at the condominium apartment, where it became a subject of investigation, as the van arrived and the Fenrir soldiers alighted, all dressed like pest control employees, as they intend to make it a covert operation and not arouse suspicions from the other tenants, and Munakata is giving his soldiers instructions on what to do, pretend to do pest control service and scout the unit one by one, and see to it that Fenrir contain the situation secretly as possible to avoid letting the other tenants find out should the operation gets loud.

"Okay...you know the drill..."

"Yeah...we do..."

"Acknowledged..."

"Keep things quiet as possible..."

"Good...and if the situation gets out of control...the rest of you will have the other tenants evacuated before they get caught in the crossfire..."

"Yes, sir..."

"Got it..."

"You can count on me..."

Ryota was the last person to come out, and he felt depressed as he is still coming to terms about Gundam's death, and Munakata placed a hand on his shoulder and reminded him that he has to move on, and Ryota slowly nodded and puts on the pest control suit and the Fenrir members began to move towards the condominium apartment, slowly climbing up the stairs, and the soldiers were glancing at the unit rooms, where several tenants glanced from the windows, watching the Fenrir soldiers walking up the stairs, and the tenants appeared to ignore them. Sakakura whispered to Munakata saying that something is strange here as the other tenants appeared to be quiet and that he finds it suspicious that they do not know that an Amazon is living here feasting on unfortunate victims.

"Munakata..."

"What is it, Sakakura?"

"Something is strange here..."

"What is it...?"

"These tenants appeared to be unaware about this place...I'm sure they can hear the screams of the victims being eaten yet they seemed like they do not care...I have a feeling that..."

"I get it...but for now we should deal with the Amazon at the top floor...once we eliminate it...then we will investigate the other tenants...other than that...let us focus on the task at hand for now..."

"...fine..."

"..."

Munakata nodded that he finds it suspicious as well, but he told Sakakura that for now they will have to deal with the Amazon in their vicinity and see to it that the operation remains a secret, and once they they are at the 7th floor, Munakata told his soldiers to halt, and asks Ryota if he could sense an Amazon, and while Ryota appeared in a daze, he quickly composes himself and looked around, and said that he can sense the Amazon on the 8th floor.

"I sensed the Amazon..."

"Where?"

"On the 8th floor..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Okay...good work..."

"..."

"Everyone..."

Nodding, Munakata told the Fenrir soldiers to get ready, and they walked towards the 8th floor and there Ryota told Fenrir that the unit at the far end is where the Amazon is hiding, and there Munakata called Kazuichi and told him what to do, pretending to be a pest control employee and offer his services, and once inside, see if there is anything strange, and shout if he finds the Amazon. Kazuichi grinned as he like the drill, as acting is his favorite part of the operation.

"Oh boy...this is gonna be fun..."

"What?"

"I get to act...as if I'm an actor from TV..."

"Knock it off, Soda..."

"Yeah...tou're a horrible actor..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Everyone...stop bickering and get to work..."

"Yes, sir..."

Once at the target area, Kazuichi began to press the doorbell while the rest of Fenrir hid behind the door, and the 50-year old woman peered from the window, asking if he is the repairman she called, and Kazuichi mentally sighed as he did not expect this and pretended to play his part, offering pest control services, and the woman appeared to be disappointed, but Kazuichi then came up with an idea and said he is willing to check what appliance she wanted to check.

"Really...? You would check the ref for me...?"

"Uh...yeah...of course...I am also...a part-time mechanic..."

"Really...?"

"Uh...that's right...I am also...a food critic! That's right! I...um...criticize the food...whether they are good or bad...I am a judge...jury...and executioner..."

"Good, good...I will open the door..."

"Okay...let me in...and you will win..."

"Just a moment..."

"Hee-hee-hee..."

The woman smiled and lets him in, and there the Fenrir soldiers waited outside as they are waiting for confirmation if the Amazon is inside the unit, and hoped that Kazuichi would be okay in dealing with the threat, having a feeling that the woman herself is an Amazon.

-x-

At the board meeting, the board of directors are grilling Makoma, saying it was hee fault that the Amazon Cells were stolen and used to infect certain people which led the subjects to secretly mutate into Amazons within Tokyo, and she rebutted by saying that counter-measures are on the way, proposing to increase budgets to make weapons and hiring more recruits for Fenrir, and one of the directors countered it, and said that they should consider going to public about the threat but Tengan said that the public cannot be told and the should be covered up and that the future of the company and the project depends on the Amazon Cells.

"But chairman...!"

"That is my order..."

"But..."

"The Amazon cells are essential...and we cannot afford tomlet other rivals know about this...and therefore we must cover this up no matter what..."

"But chairman...because of Makoma that we..."

"She will solve it..."

"But chairman..."

"That is my will..."

By then, Naegi came in and crashed the meeting, in which a surprised Makoma saw him, and the guards came and restrains him while apologizing for their failure to stop Naegi, saying that he appeared to be quite strong to restrain him and tries to get him out, but Naegi would not budge and demanded answers from Makoma, telling him why he became an Amazon and why his family also became one which he told that he was forced to kill them.

"Auntie...why...?"

"Makoto..."

"Please tell me...what am I?"

"..."

"My parents...and Komaru...I killed them..."

"..."

"What is going on?!"

"..."

But the guards interrupted by pulling him away towards the door, and Naegi told them to let go, and as one of the guards is about to use a taser, this angered Naegi as he began to toggle the Ama-Driver's handlebar and initiated his transformation, much to everyone's bafflement while Togami watches the scene in utter curiosity.

"AMAZON!"

Ama-Driver: " ** _OMEGA_**..."

Naegi's body glowed and the two guards were thrown back as he transformed into Amazon Omega, and the board of directors scampered back in fear while Togami stood up as he did not expect this to happen, though Tengan appeared to be unfazed and is rather impressed at what he is seeing and opted not to make his move as he expects Makoma to handle the situation as Omega pressed his demands toward Makoma in order to get answers.

"Auntie...look at me..."

"..."

"What am I?!"

"..."

"What has happened to me?!"

"..."

"Please answer me!"

"..."

The board of directors were shaking in fear yet they were surprised to see Makoma standing there and remained calm as she approached Omega and they wonder what is she going to do, fearing that she might get killed and they await the next scene to be played out.

-x-

Back at the apartment unit, the woman led Kazuichi towards the kitchen where she showed him the refrigerator, saying that it was malfunctioning, and Kazuichi pretended to take a look, and noticed that the appliance is in perfect condition, and there he saw the severed head of a victim wrapped in plastic, and it was preserved well, and he realized that the woman is the Amazon, and he turn around and said that the refrigerator is okay and said that he won't charge her with anything, and there the woman started to turn hostile, getting ready to lunge him.

"You said...you would...fix it...!"

"Well..."

"You...promised...!"

"I did..."

"Damn...you...!"

"Well...you see..."

"I...I...I will...eat you...!"

"Looks like that is my cue..."

Kazuichi fired a taser which hit the woman, but it did not faze her as she mutated and revealed to be the Ant Amazon, and he used the radio to tell his fellow Fenrir soldiers that he woman is the Amazon, then he engages in combat. Outside, Munakata got the confirmation and picks the lock of the door and the Fenrir soldiers went inside, and joins Kazuichi in fighting off the Amazon, but the Ant Amazon appeared to be physically stronger and was able to repel the weapon attacks that Fenrir used, and the Fenrir soldiers are starting to reel back.

"The bitch is tough!"

"She's hard as nails!"

"Squad leader...what are your orders?"

"Pin her down, Ikusaba!"

"Okay..."

"Mitarai! We need your help!"

"...okay..."

"Hurry!"

Ryota then came charging in, transforming into the Mole Amazon and took on the Ant Amazon, and the two Amazons began brawling, but the Ant Amazon appeared to be physically stronger, and was able to repel her attacker's moves, and Fenrir realized that they are in a bind as they have difficulty in containing the mess as they couldn't afford to let the other tenants find out about this, and the Fenrir soldiers asks Munakata on what would they do next.

"Leader!"

"What should we do?"

"We can't let the tenants find out..."

"Munakata...should I ask Izayoi to bring in the big guns...?"

"Are you crazy, Sakakura...the explosion will cause the tenants to come charging in!"

"You got another idea?"

"What about you?"

"Don't look at me!"

Munakata gritted his teeth seeing that their weapons barely touched the target and that the Mole Amazon is having difficulty in containing the Ant Amazon, and all they can do now is rely on luck, hoping for a miracle to happen, and right now they will have to make do with the weapons they have in their possessions and try to weaken the Amazon so they could get a comeback.

-x-

Outside, near the gates of the condominium apartment, you can see Nagito sitting on his motorcycle, holding a binoculars and saw the Fenrir soldiers struggling to contain the situation, and he opted not to intervene seeing that Naegi is not around, and it would be a waste if Naegi does not show up, so he chose to wait and see before making his move, wondering if Fenrir has what it takes to take down a single Amazon.

" _What a good scene...I wonder if the other kid would show up...I sure am LUCKY..._ "

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, even though it ended in a cliffhanger as Naegi confronts Makoma just to get answers. Looks like Fenrir is in a bind as their target appeared to be as tough as nails, and they will have to do something before they attract unwanted attention...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter continues as Fenrir finds out that they got more than what they bargained...as they are about to face MORE problems in their hands...

Makoma attempts to calm Naegi down in order to keep her fellow branch leaders at bay so as not to cause panic within the business meeting...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	20. A Colony Inside The Condominium

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers for the reviews. I really appreciated it a lot, and this inspired me to bring n the next chapter, and this is where we pick up where the last chapter left, where Naegi confronts Makoma while Fenrir are in the midst of a hunt...only to find out that they got more than what they bargained for...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 20:**_ _ **Koronī migi Kondominiamu Insaido**_

Kazuichi fired a taser which hit the woman, but it did not faze her as she mutated and revealed to be the Ant Amazon, and he used the radio to tell his fellow Fenrir soldiers that he woman is the Amazon, then he engages in combat. Outside, Munakata got the confirmation and picks the lock of the door and the Fenrir soldiers went inside, and joins Kazuichi in fighting off the Amazon, but the Ant Amazon appeared to be physically stronger and was able to repel the weapon attacks that Fenrir used, and the Fenrir soldiers are starting to reel back.

"The bitch is tough!"

"She's hard as nails!"

"Squad leader...what are your orders?"

"Pin her down, Ikusaba!"

"Okay..."

"Mitarai! We need your help!"

"...okay..."

"Hurry!"

Ryota then came charging in, transforming into the Mole Amazon and took on the Ant Amazon, and the two Amazons began brawling, but the Ant Amazon appeared to be physically stronger, and was able to repel her attacker's moves, and Fenrir realized that they are in a bind as they have difficulty in containing the mess as they couldn't afford to let the other tenants find out about this, and the Fenrir soldiers asks Munakata on what would they do next.

"Leader!"

"What should we do?"

"We can't let the tenants find out..."

"Munakata...should I ask Izayoi to bring in the big guns...?"

"Are you crazy, Sakakura...the explosion will cause the tenants to come charging in!"

"You got another idea?"

"What about you?"

"Don't look at me!"

Munakata gritted his teeth seeing that their weapons barely touched the target and that the Mole Amazon is having difficulty in containing the Ant Amazon, and all they can do now is rely on luck, hoping for a miracle to happen, and right now they will have to make do with the weapons they have in their possessions and try to weaken the Amazon so they could get a comeback.

-x-

At the conference room inside the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company building, the board of directors demanded an explanation on how and why did this happen and demanded to know if Naegi is a threat, and they were backing away against the wall as the stand-off between Makoma and Amazon Omega ensued, and the board of directors shouted at Makoma to answer their questions, as they are fearing for their lives.

"Makoma!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Is that boy really an Amazon?!"

"Do you intend to betray us?"

"What are you up to?"

"Do you intend to usurp the leadership from us?"

"Answer us!"

"Makoma!"

Makoma ignored their demands as she stared at Naegi, and just then Kizakura arrived after hearing the noise, and saw the scene in front of him, which he adjusted his hat seeing that this is a problem and there the board of directors pressed him for answers, in which he told them that Naegi is not a threat though they did not buy his alibi and demanded that he call Fenrir, which Kizakura reluctantly did, dialing the cellphone and contacted Munakata, and when the line is connected, he talked to Sakakura, where he can hear Fenrir fighting the Ant Amazon.

"Um...can I..."

"Not now..."

"Could you please connect me to Mr. Munakata..."

"Later!"

"But...this is urgent..."

"Screw it! We got out own problems right now!"

"Could you..."

"Fuck off!"

Sakakura cuts off the line, and Kizakura glanced at the board of directors, telling them that Fenrir is occupied at the moment, and this caused them to panic as they are fearful towards Amazon Omega, and they demanded that he do something as they are afraid that they might get eaten, which Kizakura assured that it won't happen but they are not convinced that they pressed him to do something about the situation they are in, which he sighed seeing that they are so SPINELESS.

"Geez...you guys are so SPINELESS..."

"What was that?"

"You have the nerve...!"

"Just do something about that Amazon!"

"Hurry before he eats us!"

"Do something!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Please!"

By then, Naegi reverted back to normal, and there he pressed Makoma for answers, telling him why is he an Amazon, whether if he is still human, and in his outburst he called him "auntie", surprising everyone inside the room while Tengan glanced at the scene with keen interest as he watches the scene before him unfold, wondering what Makoma would do at this time in the midst of pressure amid the demands of the board of directors.

"Auntie!"

"..."

"What am I?"

"..."

"Am I still human?"

"..."

"Please tell me...!"

"..."

Hearing this, the board of directors then demanded answers from Makoma, asking if Naegi is a threat and if they are in danger of being eaten alive, and some are fearing for their lives, but Makoma remained calm and collected, and told them to calm down, saying that Naegi is one of the Amazons who will be added to the ranks of Fenrir, which her words appeared to have calm everyone down.

"What...?"

"That thing is on our side...?"

"You mean he is a member of Fenrir...?"

"Are you sure...?"

"You better be telling the truth, Makoma..."

"If that is the case...I guess we're safe..."

"Whew..."

"Thank goodness..."

Makoma then glanced at Naegi and told him that he has a right to know, about himself and about his humanity, and said that she wants to believe that he is still human but he has to find out about it for himself, and told him that she will be at his side no matter what, and said that all that matters now is that he is Makoto Naegi, the teenager who is a human at heart.

"...and that is what I believe, Makoto..."

"Auntie..."

"To me...you are Makoto Naegi...my nephew..."

"..."

"In time you will get your answers...but for now...cast your doubts aside..."

"Auntie..."

"Trust me, child...we will take it slowly...one at a time..."

"..."

As Naegi is silenced by Makoma's words, Makoma called Kizakura and instructed him to have Naegi taken to the garage to give him the VEHICLE and have him aid Fenrir, in which Kizakura asks if she is sure about this, seeing that it is somewhat premature, but Makoma reiterated that this is the only way to silence the board of directors so that they won't question her about Naegi, and Kizakura adjusted his hat seeing that there is no other recourse at the moment.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Kizakura...and this is the perfect chance to shut those idiots up...and we can capitalize on this situation..."

"At the boy's expense...?"

"Anything that would work..."

"Geez..."

"Now take Makoto to the parking lot...you know what to do..."

"Fine...but I would get a bonus for this..."

"Fine...now go and take Makoto with you..."

After that, Kizakura then took Naegi and led him out of the conference room, and the tension slowly subsided and the board members were returning to their seats while Togami glanced at Makoma in a suspicious manner as he wonder how and why this happened, yet he is somewhat intrigued by this and decided to observe for now, and Tengan rubbed his beard as he felt that the next course of events might prove to be interesting, seeing that there is an Amazon who can be controlled.

A minute later, the scene shifts at the basement parking area, where Kizakura led Naegi to a oarked space, where he unlocked a group of chains, and removed the cover, revealing it to be a red motorcycle that has a design of an amazon animal, and he told Naegi that his job is to assist Fenrir in taking down the rogue Amazons, and Naegi said that he has never rode a motorcycle before but Kizakura said that he will get used to it and gives him the key to the motorcycle.

"Here...you know the drill..."

"But..."

"You'll be fine..."

"But...I don't know if I..."

"You'll get used to it...and you'll get the hang of it..."

"..."

"Now get going..."

"..."

After a minute of hesitation, Naegi puts on the helmet and rode the motorcycle and speeds away, which Kizakura saw that Naegi is adjusting to the motorcycle, and he adjusted his hat and wondered where this would lead to and wondered if Makoma is doing the right thing in having Naegi joining Fenrir and hoped that whatever she is planning, it would not turn unfavorably for the company, and he went back to the conference room to tell Makoma that Naegi has left.

-x-

Outside, near the gates of the condominium apartment, you can see Nagito sitting on his motorcycle, holding a binoculars and saw the Fenrir soldiers struggling to contain the situation, and he opted not to intervene seeing that Naegi is not around, and it would be a waste if Naegi does not show up, so he chose to wait and see before making his move, wondering if Fenrir has what it takes to take down a single Amazon.

" _What a good scene...I wonder if the other kid would show up...I sure am LUCKY..._ "

However, he noticed something approaching and saw the motorcycle stopped, and Nagito raised an eyebrow seeing that it was Naegi, and then saw him toggling with the Ama-Driver and transfotmed into Amazon Omega and jumped towards the 8th floor, and Nagito rubbed his chin in excitement and curiosity, wondering what Naegi is going to do and whether Fenrir would capture him later.

" _Now this is unexpected...and very interesting...I sure am LUCKY..._ "

Inside the unit room, the Ant Amazon has pinned down the Mole Amazon, and is ready to eat him when Amazon Omega smashed through the window and grabbed the Ant Amazon and threw her back, then began to pummel her with reckless abandon, and the Fenrir soldiers helped the Mole Amazon up and Sakakura went to Munakata, and there they saw a text message on the cellphone saying that help has arrived, and the two guessed that Amazon Omega is the one that Kizakura said on the text.

"..."

"No way...that kid is the REINFORCEMENT Makoma is saying...?"

"Looks like it, Sakakura..."

"Munakata..."

"Damn...what timing..."

"What should we do...?"

"..."

"Munakata...?"

Munakata is unsure whether to accept the message or not, but then he saw the two Amazons began to gang up on the Ant Amazon, and for now, Munakata decided to accept it and ordered Fenrir to back up the two, and the soldiers began to reload, as Amazon Omega and the Mole Amazon tried to take down the target but the Ant Amazon kicked the two back and fled the condo unit room, and this prompted Amazon Omega to give chase, and Fenrir followed, and as they got outside, they noticed that the Ant Amazon is nowhere to be found.

As Munakata surveyed the situation, Sakakura sensed that something is not right, as the scene around them is too quiet after the ruckus they made and told Munakata about it, and he too is getting suspicious, feeling that something odd is going on here at the condominium building seeing that something is strange, as the other tenants did not notice or mind the noise here at the 8th floor, and told Sakakura that something is not right here.

"Sakakura..."

"Yeah...?"

"You noticed it, right? We made a mess here...but the other tenants did not seem to mind it..."

"Yeah...I noticed it...we've been busting our butts for several minutes yet they did not utter a single complaint..."

"Did you see them leave their units...?"

"No...the whole floors are quiet...not a single one came out..."

"Be ready...I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Got it..."

By then, the two noticed that Amazon Omega and the Mole Amazon are looking around the area and are getting restless as if they are detecting something, which Munakata assumed that they found the Ant Amazon, but then Ikusaba checked the laptop and became alarmed upon seeing it and she approached Munakata, and he saw Ikusaba's alarmed look and asks her what is wrong, and there she told him what she saw on the reading, which made Munakata alarmed as well.

"What is this...?"

"I got multiple readings..."

"Multiple...?"

"Yes...the signals showed it...they are revealing themselves...one by one..."

"Which area...?"

"Oh no..."

"Ikusaba...?"

"They are appearing...at the floors below us...we are trapped..."

The reading shows that it detected multiple targets that are beginning to show, which are on the seven floors of the condominium, and more signals are being added, and Sonosuke and Pekoyama glanced at the floors below them and saw several Ant Amazons are coming out of the unit rooms, and told Munakata about it, and Fenrir realized that they have unwittingly stepped into a COLONY, and within a minute the Ant Amazons are climbing up towards the 8th floor, and Ikusaba showed the laptop to Munakata, revealing that there are 183 Amazons within the apartment complex and Munakata realized that they are surrounded.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, even though it ended in a cliffhanger as Naegi comes to Fenrir's aid...and just as they are about to put things under control...they discovered that they unknowingly walked into a trap...and now they are indeed TRAPPED...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter continues as Fenrir and Naegi tries to stay alive amid being surrounded...though it would put our heroes at risk...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	21. Trapped Inside The Colony

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers for the reviews. I really appreciated it a lot, and this inspired me to bring n the next chapter, and this is where we pick up where the last chapter left, where Naegi and Fenrir are in the midst of a hunt...only to find out that they got more than what they bargained for...and now they are going to figure out a way to get out of the mess they are in...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 21:**_ _ **Koronī no Naibu ni Tojikomerareta**_ _ **  
**_

Munakata is unsure whether to accept the message or not, but then he saw the two Amazons began to gang up on the Ant Amazon, and for now, Munakata decided to accept it and ordered Fenrir to back up the two, and the soldiers began to reload, as Amazon Omega and the Mole Amazon tried to take down the target but the Ant Amazon kicked the two back and fled the condo unit room, and this prompted Amazon Omega to give chase, and Fenrir followed, and as they got outside, they noticed that the Ant Amazon is nowhere to be found.

As Munakata surveyed the situation, Sakakura sensed that something is not right, as the scene around them is too quiet after the ruckus they made and told Munakata about it, and he too is getting suspicious, feeling that something odd is going on here at the condominium building seeing that something is strange, as the other tenants did not notice or mind the noise here at the 8th floor, and told Sakakura that something is not right here.

"Sakakura..."

"Yeah...?"

"You noticed it, right? We made a mess here...but the other tenants did not seem to mind it..."

"Yeah...I noticed it...we've been busting our butts for several minutes yet they did not utter a single complaint..."

"Did you see them leave their units...?"

"No...the whole floors are quiet...not a single one came out..."

"Be ready...I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Got it..."

By then, the two noticed that Amazon Omega and the Mole Amazon are looking around the area and are getting restless as if they are detecting something, which Munakata assumed that they found the Ant Amazon, but then Ikusaba checked the laptop and became alarmed upon seeing it and she approached Munakata, and he saw Ikusaba's alarmed look and asks her what is wrong, and there she told him what she saw on the reading, which made Munakata alarmed as well.

"What is this...?"

"I got multiple readings..."

"Multiple...?"

"Yes...the signals showed it...they are revealing themselves...one by one..."

"Which area...?"

"Oh no..."

"Ikusaba...?"

"They are appearing...at the floors below us...we are trapped..."

The reading shows that it detected multiple targets that are beginning to show, which are on the seven floors of the condominium, and more signals are being added, and Sonosuke and Pekoyama glanced at the floors below them and saw several Ant Amazons are coming out of the unit rooms, and told Munakata about it, and Fenrir realized that they have unwittingly stepped into a COLONY, and within a minute the Ant Amazons are climbing up towards the 8th floor, and Ikusaba showed the laptop to Munakata, revealing that there are 183 Amazons within the apartment complex and Munakata realized that they are surrounded.

Fenrir began to go on the defensive when they saw the Ant Amazons slowly cimbling their way up, and both Amazon Omega and the Mole Amazon are getting ready to confront them and the Fenrir soldiers began to load their weapons, but then Munakata sensed that facing such huge number of targets would be inefficient, so he asks Izayoi about how much ammo they have at the moment, and after a quick count, Izayoi said that they have enough to hold out against the Amazons for 15 minutes but said that they need to get weapon rations due to the huge number of targets coming their way.

"Are you sure, Izayoi?"

"Yes, leader."

"I see..."

"What now? Should we..."

"No...not yet...we need to find a place to regroup...and plan out an escape."

"Sir?"

"Wait for my call."

"..."

Munakata weighed in on the situation they are in, and Sakakura asks his leader what are they going to do now, seeing that Fenrir is unprepared in facing such huge number of targets and having two Amazons on their side would not be enough, suggesting that they need to get out of the condominium complex to regroup and find an opening in order that one of them has to return to their hideout to retrieve the weapons rations.

"Munakata..."

"What is it, Sakakura?"

"Looks like we're in a pinch."

"I know."

"What do we do now?"

"Stick together...give me a moment to come up with something..."

"Okay...but don't take too long..."

"..."

Munakata is thinking seriously on making their next move, but upon seeing the Ant Amazons stepping on the 8th floor, he told the rest to fall back and head to the condo unit at the far end, and told them to barricade all exits and windows once they get inside, and told Ikusaba to assist the two Amazons in stalling the 183 targets until everyone is inside the condo unit, which Ikusaba asks Munakata for confirmation.

"Sir...?"

"You heard me...those are my orders."

"Just asking for confirmation..."

"And you just got one."

"Order confirmed..."

"Good. Assist those two in stalling those vermin...and when Ingive the word, you three race inside...got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Ikusaba then took out a gattling gun and opened fire, keeping the Ant Amazons at bay as Amazon Omega and the Mole Amazon are on standby, preparing to fight the targets when needed, and while at the same time the rest of Fenrir went to the far end of the 8th floor, and entered the condo unit, where Izayoi and Souda began installing electrical wires on all corridors, so as to keep the Ant Amazons at bay should they make their way here.

The others then barricaded the windows to prevent the targets from barging in, and once everything is in place, Munakata told Sakakura to call Ikusaba and have her and the others to go inside the condo unit, and Sakakura nodded as he took out a radio and contacted Ikusaba, and there he told her to head inside the condo unit along with the two Amazons with them, which she asks for confirmation, and Sakakura told her that he mean it,

"You just heard me! Boss says you three high-tail out of there and head inside the condo unit we are in!"

"Okay...but what if they follow us in there..."

"We took care of that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and I mean it...so get out of there and move in here...pronto!"

"Okay...we're moving out..."

"And hurry!"

"Got it!"

Nodding, she then told Naegi and Mitarai to follow her, and the trio made a run for it as they head to the farthest area within the 8th floor, and entered the condo unit then barricaded the door where Souda guided them towards the center of the unit so as they won't pass through the booby traps he and Izayoi set up, and two minutes later, Fenrir can hear a loud banging by the door and they braced themselves as the banging got louder until the door gave way, and several Ant Amazons came in, walking mindlessly towards the wires that were set up, and they got electrocuted, forcing them to fall back and the Fenrir soldiers used the opportunity to use beams to push the Amazons back until they're outside, and then they blocked the doors until they are secured.

Meanwhile, both Mitarai and Naegi POWERED DOWN so as to conserve their energy and they sat on the floor, resting and you can see Munakata using the radio to contact Makoma to inform her of the current situation, and you can see that Makoma is not quite pleased with the development and is assessing the situation carefully before making a decision, not minding the other board members listening intently on the discussion.

"So your unit is inside the room on the 8th floor, you say..."

"Yes...and unfortunately...we are running low on ammunition...we can hold them out for only 15 minutes..."

"I see...but can you..."

"If there is an opening, we could send one of my men to retrieve the weapons ration...but we are completely surrounded...there are aboutn183 of those things..."

"Very well...try to stay alive...I will come up with a way to send help..."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Fine, then..."

After that, Makoma told Munakata to stay hidden and wait for her call as she will come up with something to get Fenrir out of their current predicament. As Makoma turns off her cellphone, the other board members began to approach her and demanding an explanation about the current situation, blaming her for causing the Amazons to scatter all over Tokyo, in which Makoma can see that the board members are eager to pin the blame on her so as to save their own skins as they continue to rant against her.

"Just what the heck it that?"

"So the Amazons are hiding among society?"

"How can you explain that?"

"This is all your fault!"

"Do something about it!"

"Yeah...all because of that accident in your plant!"

"You're useless!"

"You ought to be punished!"

Makoma continue to ignore her fellow board members' ranting as she watched the captured footage of the condominium complex where she saw the Ant Amazons are surrounding the 8th floor, and as she surveyed the footage, she is coming up with ideas on how to get the Fenrir group out of the mess they are in, as well as to get Naegi out of there as well as she appeared to be quite concerned for his well-being.

As Kizakura came back, he noted that the board members are getting restless, and he whispered to Makoma about he situation inside the conference room, though she responded and said that she would rather focus on helping out Fenrir than trying to appease her fellow corporate members as they are acting like scared kittens who want an easy way out of the current mess they are in, and pointed out on how cowardly they acted upon seeing Naegi transforming into an Amazon in front of them.

"Looks like your fellow board members are throwing a fit..."

"Let them...they can rant all they want..."

"Are you sure? They might use this as an excuse to boot you out..."

"Just ignore them."

"Hmm...really, Makoma?"

"..."

"Uh-oh..."

"What is it, Kizakura?"

However, tension mounted as the board members are getting impatient and demanded to Makoma on what she should do now that the Amazons are in an open place like the condominium unit, and as she tries to tell them to be patient and wait, the board members are acting like spoiled brats and they were so foolish that they forget that Tengan is watching them and they are now getting restless and want a response from her.

"Stop ignoring us!"

"We want an answer!"

"What are you going to do about this?"

"You caused this mess...so you must solve it!"

"Answer us!"

"Yes...answer us now!"

"Stop pretending to be deaf!"

"Answer us, damn you!"

By then Tengan spoke to the board members and urged hem to calm down and let Makoma do her thing, assuring to them that everything is under control and that they should not panic over something like the situation at the condominium unit, and the board members were somehow appeased and calmed down as Tengan said that the situation they just saw is part of an important lesson and pointed out how valuable the Amazon cells are, and made it clear that this will be kept strictly confidential from the public eye, which the board members nodded in obedience.

"Yes, sir..."

"We got it..."

"Whatever you say..."

"If that is what you say, then we will abide..."

"Thank you, sir..."

"Thank goodness..."

"That's the chairman for you..."

"Yeah...and reliable too..."

Makoma mentally sighed in relief as Tengan managed to calm the board members down, and she glanced at the monitor where the condominium is still being besieged, and you can see the Ant Amazons are surrounding the condo unit that Fenrir has taken refuge, and there were no signs of the Amazons stopping as they are hungry for flesh and protein, and are determined to make their way through to devour the Fenrir soldiers.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Armour Zone**_ by _**Taro Kobayashi**_  
(Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Amazons**_ )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, even though it ended in a cliffhanger as Naegi comes to Fenrir's aid...and just as they are about to put things under control...they discovered that they unknowingly walked into a trap...and now they are indeed TRAPPED...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter continues as Fenrir and Naegi tries to stay alive amid being surrounded...though it would put our heroes at risk as help is on the way...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	22. Breakthrough

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi is going to aid Fenrir as the group struggles to stay alive while being surrounded by the monsters.

Read on and, well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 22:**_ ** _Kakkitekina_**

The scene shifts inside the meeting room where tension mounted as the board members are getting impatient and demanded to Makoma on what she should do now that the Amazons are in an open place like the condominium unit, and as she tries to tell them to be patient and wait, the board members are acting like spoiled brats and they were so foolish that they forget that Tengan is watching them and they are now getting restless and want a response from her.

"Stop ignoring us!"

"We want an answer!"

"What are you going to do about this?"

"You caused this mess...so you must solve it!"

"Answer us!"

"Yes...answer us now!"

"Stop pretending to be deaf!"

"Answer us, damn you!"

By then Tengan spoke to the board members and urged hem to calm down and let Makoma do her thing, assuring to them that everything is under control and that they should not panic over something like the situation at the condominium unit, and the board members were somehow appeased and calmed down as Tengan said that the situation they just saw is part of an important lesson and pointed out how valuable the Amazon cells are, and made it clear that this will be kept strictly confidential from the public eye, which the board members nodded in obedience.

"Yes, sir..."

"We got it..."

"Whatever you say..."

"If that is what you say, then we will abide..."

"Thank you, sir..."

"Thank goodness..."

"That's the chairman for you..."

"Yeah...and reliable too..."

Makoma mentally sighed in relief as Tengan managed to calm the board members down, and she glanced at the monitor where the condominium is still being besieged, and you can see the Ant Amazons are surrounding the condo unit that Fenrir has taken refuge, and there were no signs of the Amazons stopping as they are hungry for flesh and protein, and are determined to make their way through to devour the Fenrir soldiers.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the 8th floor of the condo unit, where the Fenrir members are waiting for the right moment to strike as they await for Makoma's men to arrive with the emergency ammo, and until then the Fenrir soldiers would have to wait and conserve their ammo, and their stamina. They knew that they are facing a huge amount of targets, and they realized that they underestimated them as they never thought that the colony would have so many Amazons waiting.

The scene shifts toward Munakata and Sakakura, as they are discussing on making their next move, and whether they should keep Naegi in their ranks even though they are wary towards him due to their past encounters, and Sakakura asks if Makoma mean it that Naegi is going to be Fenrir's support, which Munakata glanced at Naegi, as he has a feeling on whether Naegi is worth having him as a support-type or not since they already have Mitarai.

"..."

"Munakata...what do you think?"

"Hmm..."

"Should we let that guy join us? I doubt if this is good since we already have Mitarai..."

"I know...I too am wary of him, but it can't be helped...we have to put up with this and keep him around for now."

"You sure?"

"For now."

"..."

The scene shifts at Naegi as he is resting, and he appeared to be quite drained, and Mitarai, who was given a hamburger by his fellow Fenrir members, offered half if his food to Naegi, which he hesitantly accepted, and Mitarai asks him if he is really an Amazon, which Naegi reluctantly answered, which the other Fenrir members glanced at the two, as some have reservations toward Naegi since they were originally tasked to hunt him down.

Ikusaba wondered what Makoma is up to and Munakata approached Naegi as he decided to ask him a few questions to see if Makoma has an ulterior motive in sending Naegi here, and while questioning him, they learned that he is related to Makoma in some ways, and Sakakura whispered to Munakata about this and asked if Fenrir should put Naegi in Fenrir's rank or hunt him down after the condo fiasco, and Munakata thought about it and decided to keep him in their ranks, for the time being seeing that he may have use for him and to keep an eye on him.

"We keep the kid with us...for now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"That Makoma...what is she up to...?"

"I do not know...but for now we should worry about the other targets."

"Really...if that is your decision, then I'll abide by it."

"Thanks."

"..."

Sakakura did not like the idea about having another Amazon in Fenrir since they already have Mitarai, but nevertheless chose to trust Munakata's judgement and by then Munakata's radio was heard, and as Munakata answered it, the caller turn out to be support soldiers from Makoma, and he told Munakata that they will be heading there using the stairs and will keep the Amazons at bay while one of Fenrir will meet up with the soldiers to deliver the emergency rations and ammo, which Munakata appeared dismayed seeing that the soldiers would be committing suicide.

He asks the caller if there is another way to deliver the rations without plowing their way through, but the caller said that they are just following orders, which Munakata gritted his teeth in dismay, seeing that the soldiers are acting like puppets.

"Are you sure about this? It's risky and you are about to commit suicide!"

"We are prepared for that."

"There has to be another way!"

"There is none..."

"..."

"Please send your soldier to meet us while the rest draw the Amazons' attention..."

"...fine..."

"Over and out."

Seeing that there is no other way, Munakata summoned Ikusaba, Izayoi and Soda, and gave them instructions on what to do, where Soda will put his mechanical weapons he created to use, Izayoi will use his blade skills to support Soda and keep the Amazons at bay and Ikusaba will intercept the soldier and get the rations and ammo, and then they will return to the condo unit to restock and prepare for a breakthough in order to defeat the colony of Ant Amazons.

"...and that is the plan..."

"Okay!"

"Fine."

"..."

"Then you three know what to do. And you only have one shot at this."

"You got it!"

"I'm ready."

"..."

The three Fenrir members nodded and they waited, as the soldiers from the ground floor are now making their way up, and began shooting at the Amazons, which caused the others to leave the condo unit they are stalking and went towards the lower floors, and the distraction worked as Ikusaba, Soda and Izayoi sneaked out of the condo unit, and there Soda began uskng a mechanical gattling gun he created to shoot down the Amazons, with Izayoi attacking the others, thus allowing Ikusaba to use the stairs of the fire exit to travel down, and once reaching the 4th floor of the fire exit, she meets up with four of the soldiers, where they gave her the rations and ammo, and told her to give it to Fenrir.

Ikusaba then asks what will they do now, in which they said they will keep the Amazons busy, and she suggested that they come with her which they declined as they have their orders. By then other Ant Amazons made their way to the fire exit, and the soldiers began shooting at them and tells Ikusaba to get going while they hold them off.

"Please, get going!"

"..."

"We'll hold them off!"

"...but..."

"Just go!"

"...damn...!"

"Hurry!"

"..."

Ikusaba gritted her teeth seeing that the soldiers are indeed following orders despite the risks, and she ran back upstairs as the soldiers, about four of them, stood their ground as they shoot down the Ant Amazons, about 25 of them, and as Ikusaba reached the 8th floor, she can hear the screams of the soldiers and knew that they are done for, and she went right inside the condo unit, just as Soda and Izayoi arrived, and after getting inside they barricaded themselves and brought out the rations and ammo, where they restock their weapons and gave the food to Naegi and Mitarai.

Once they are fully re-armed, Munakata tells Fenrir that their main goal is to kill the Ant Queen Amazon so that wiping out the colony would be easier, and there he glanced at Naegi and Mitarai and told them what to do, which Mitarai and Naegi nodded, as they ate the food that are laced with protein, and Munakata tells the two not to hold back in defeating her, saying the survival of Fenrir and the success of this mission would depend on the two in dealing with the Queen Ant Amazon.

"Sure!"

"..."

"Leave it to us!"

"..."

"Right, Naegi-san?"

"...right..."

"Okay!"

"..."

Naegi and Mitari nodded as they finish eating their food, and as the rest of Fenrir armed themselves, they heard the barricaded doors being banged, and they realized that the soldiers who went here have been wiped out, and Sakakura told Munakata that the soldiers who came here seemed to have served their purpose and that Makoma deemed them as dispensible and expendables, which Munakata could not agree more.

"Looks like the soldiers are gone..."

"Looks like it..."

"That Makoma...she sacrificed the soldiers as if they are just garbage..."

"Yeah...I can tell..."

"Munakata..."

"I know...we better move."

"Okay, we're ready..."

"Brace yourselves, people!"

As the minute passed the door that was barricaded slowly gave in, and some of the Ant Amazons got in, and there the Fenrir soldiers opened fire, and shoots down about 15 of them, and there Munakata tells Mitarai and Naegi to get to work, which Mitarai nodded and transforms into the Mole Amazon and plowed through the invading Ant Amazons, as he uses his senses to track down the Queen Ant Amazons, while Naegi puts on the Ama-Driver and toggles the handle bar to initiate his transformation.

"Amazon!"

Ama-Driver: " ** _OMEGA_**..."

Naegi transforms into Amazon Omega and plowed through the other Ant Amazons as he began following the Mole Amazon in tracking down the Queen Ant Amazon, and there the Fenrir soldiers began shooting their way out of the condo unit, where 18 more Amazons are seen emerging from the stairs, and saw them holding severed body parts of the soldiers who came several minutes ago. Arms, legs, severed head, limbless torsos, and even internal organs are seen in the Amazons' hands.

You can even see that a trail of blood is forming on the stairs, and the Ant Amazons kept on eating the body parts as they move forward.

Peko, Soda and Izayoi were somewhat feeling aghast at seeing this and are dismayed that the soldiers really sacrificed themselves just for delivering the rations, and gets killed at the very end, even though it was very crucial that Fenrir needed to get re-stock and armed.

"Whoa…extreme."

"Damn."

"…"

"Those guys must have known what hit them…"

"Can't say much…they probably knew what would happen…"

"…"

"Well…let's start the party."

"Right."

"…"

However, Munakata tells his soldiers to ignore the sight and shoot down the Amazons, which they did, and the scene becomes a bloody shootout and attack, and the carnage was very gruesome as blood and body parts are scattered throughout the 8th floor, as Izayoi and Peko uses their bladed weapons to hack and slash away the Amazons while Soda uses the mechanical gattling gun to shoot down the rest, and the number of Ant Amazons have been reduced to at least over 70.

-x-

The scene shifts at the meeting room where the other branch members watched in awe and shock, as Fenrir are now fighting back, yet saw some of the soldiers Makoma sent were killed, and are already dismembered and disemboweled, and yet they noted that Makoma retain her composure as if she does not care about them, but they whispered among themselves about why she kept Naegi's existence as an Amazon a secret from them, and believed that she has an ulterior motive as she vouches for Naegi.

"Say…what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Why did she kept that boy's existence as an amazon a secret from us?"

"Yeah…I wonder…"

"Maybe she has a motive…"

"Probably to use him against us…"

"That must be it…"

"The bitch…"

Makoma heard them but she hardly cares as she watches the scene on the live footage and saw the Mole Amazon and Amazon Omega are searching the entire condo to find the Queen Ant Amazon, and so far the two were unable to find the target, and by then, Kizakura arrived and whispered to Makoma, telling her that one of the surveillance footage found Nagito Komaeda is watching the condo-apartment from afar, and is wearing the Ama-Driver, and Makoma sensed that Nagito might join in on the fray, and instructs him to notify her if Nagito decides to intervene.

"I see…"

"What are your instructions?"

"Keep monitoring the events…"

"And…?"

"Let me know if the other boy intends to join the fray."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Armour Zone_** by **_Taro Kobayashi_**  
(Theme Song from **_Kamen Rider Amazons_** )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it is really bloody, yet action-packed.

Looks like Fenrir is making a comeback, and with Naegi joining in, the next several minutes may be crucial for them.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter concludes the colony arc, and see how Naegi would deal with the main target even with Fenrir's aid…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	23. Assistance and Apprehension

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the condominium story arc ends here, and Naegi is going to aid Fenrir as the group struggles to stay alive while being surrounded by the monsters.

And...Nagito finally enters the fray...

Read on and, well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 23** **: Enjo to fuan**_

The scene shifts at the condo unit, where you can see that the Fenrir members getting ready, where they are fully re-armed, and ready to rumble, their morale started to increase, and Munakata tells his Fenrir subordinates that their main goal is to kill the Ant Queen Amazon so that wiping out the colony would be easier, and there he glanced at Naegi and Mitarai and told them what to do, which Mitarai and Naegi nodded, as they ate the food that are laced with protein, and Munakata tells the two not to hold back in defeating her, saying the survival of Fenrir and the success of this mission would depend on the two in dealing with the Queen Ant Amazon.

"Sure!"

"..."

"Leave it to us!"

"..."

"Right, Naegi-san?"

"...right..."

"Okay!"

"..."

Naegi and Mitari nodded as they finish eating their food, and as the rest of Fenrir armed themselves, they heard the barricaded doors being banged, and they realized that the soldiers who went here have been wiped out, and Sakakura told Munakata that the soldiers who came here seemed to have served their purpose and that Makoma deemed them as dispensible and expendables, which Munakata could not agree more.

"Looks like the soldiers are gone..."

"Looks like it..."

"That Makoma...she sacrificed the soldiers as if they are just garbage..."

"Yeah...I can tell..."

"Munakata..."

"I know...we better move."

"Okay, we're ready..."

"Brace yourselves, people!"

As the minute passed the door that was barricaded slowly gave in, and some of the Ant Amazons got in, and there the Fenrir soldiers opened fire, and shoots down about 15 of them, and there Munakata tells Mitarai and Naegi to get to work, which Mitarai nodded and transforms into the Mole Amazon and plowed through the invading Ant Amazons, as he uses his senses to track down the Queen Ant Amazons, while Naegi puts on the Ama-Driver and toggles the handle bar to initiate his transformation.

"Amazon!"

Ama-Driver: " ** _OMEGA_**..."

Naegi transforms into Amazon Omega and plowed through the other Ant Amazons as he began following the Mole Amazon in tracking down the Queen Ant Amazon, and there the Fenrir soldiers began shooting their way out of the condo unit, where 18 more Amazons are seen emerging from the stairs, and saw them holding severed body parts of the soldiers who came several minutes ago. Arms, legs, severed head, limbless torsos, and even internal organs are seen in the Amazons' hands.

You can even see that a trail of blood is forming on the stairs, and the Ant Amazons kept on eating the body parts as they move forward.

Peko, Soda and Izayoi were somewhat feeling aghast at seeing this and are dismayed that the soldiers really sacrificed themselves just for delivering the rations, and gets killed at the very end, even though it was very crucial that Fenrir needed to get re-stock and armed.

"Whoa…extreme."

"Damn."

"…"

"Those guys must have known what hit them…"

"Can't say much…they probably knew what would happen…"

"…"

"Well…let's start the party."

"Right."

"…"

However, Munakata tells his soldiers to ignore the sight and shoot down the Amazons, which they did, and the scene becomes a bloody shootout and attack, and the carnage was very gruesome as blood and body parts are scattered throughout the 8th floor, as Izayoi and Peko uses their bladed weapons to hack and slash away the Amazons while Soda uses the mechanical gattling gun to shoot down the rest, and the number of Ant Amazons have been reduced to at least over 70.

-x-

Not far from the condo unit, Nagito is watching the scene using the binoculars, and he finds entertainment in watching Fenrir struggle and is curious to see what Naegi would do seeing that he is offering himself as a HIRED GUN for Fenrir and is eager to see what Naegi would do, whether he would give in to his inner instinct or simply hold back, having seen him showing much reluctance over what he has discovered and what he has become.

" _This should be interesting..._ "

-x-

The scene shifts at the meeting room where the other branch members watched in awe and shock, as Fenrir are now fighting back, yet saw some of the soldiers Makoma sent were killed, and are already dismembered and disemboweled, and yet they noted that Makoma retain her composure as if she does not care about them, but they whispered among themselves about why she kept Naegi's existence as an Amazon a secret from them, and believed that she has an ulterior motive as she vouches for Naegi.

"Say…what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Why did she kept that boy's existence as an amazon a secret from us?"

"Yeah…I wonder…"

"Maybe she has a motive…"

"Probably to use him against us…"

"That must be it…"

"The bitch…"

Makoma heard them but she hardly cares as she watches the scene on the live footage and saw the Mole Amazon and Amazon Omega are searching the entire condo to find the Queen Ant Amazon, and so far the two were unable to find the target, and by then, Kizakura arrived and whispered to Makoma, telling her that one of the surveillance footage found Nagito Komaeda is watching the condo-apartment from afar, and is wearing the Ama-Driver, and Makoma sensed that Nagito might join in on the fray, and instructs him to notify her if Nagito decides to intervene.

"I see…"

"What are your instructions?"

"Keep monitoring the events…"

"And…?"

"Let me know if the other boy intends to join the fray."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Kizakura adjusted his hat seeing that things are taking a turn, and is rather curious on what Makoma intend to do the moment Nagito decided to join the fray, and wondered if she intend to capture Nagito or not. Kizakura felt that having two hybrid Human-Amazons may be too much of a risk givenmthat she managed to tone down Naegi, but Nagito is a different story seeing how brash amd confident he is in dealing with situations involving the Amazons.

Suddenly, the board members became quite paranoid and grabbed Makoma, and there she demanded what they are doing, but they said that they are sure she intend to usurp Tengan's leadership and rid those who stood in her way.

"We won't let you!"

"You intend to take over…then have us turn into Amazon food!"

"Like we would let that happen!"

"We'll stop you!"

"And we mean it!"

"That boy…he's your cohort, right?"

"…"

"I knew it!"

However, Tengan told the paranoid board members to release Makoma and assured to them that everything is under control, saying that Naegi is not a threat but a very important TOOL to the research project, which the paranoid board members appeared to be doubtful of Tengan's assurances, as they still fear Naegi being an Amazon and Makoma might use him against the research project members.

"Chariman…"

"Are you…?"

"You got to be kidding us…!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Trust me, gentlemen…everything is working accordingly…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tengan smiled and assured to them that everything is going accordingly and urged them to calm down and let the events play out, saying that Makoma answers to him, and promised that she will not do anything that would put the project in financial jeopardy.

The board members were relieved and released Makoma, and there she and the others watched the events on the live feed and are now eager to see what Fenrir would do next now that they are fully re-armed and have Naegi by their side in addition to the Mole Amazon.

-x-

The scene shifts back at the condominium, where the battle reached the rooftop in which the Fenrir members are surrounded by 65 Ant Amazons, in which the Fenrir members, mostly the Mole Amazon and Amazon Omega, killed about eight of the Amazons, the mercenary group is starting to gain the upper hand when the Ant Queen Amazon showed up and began to deride Fenrir's momentum, attacking Amazon Omega and the Mole Amazon, and this divided the group as the rest of the Ant Amazons began to focus on the Fenrir members and Munakata is not liking the situation, and Ikusaba asks for a command.

Munakata weighed on the situation and tells her not to charge and stick with the other Fenrir members until they find an opening and have the Ant Amazons scattered then open fire.

"Ikusaba…"

"Yes?"

"Do not go ahead…stick with your teammates."

"But…"

"Trust me on this…we cannot act recklessly."

"…"

"Once I find an opening, then you can go all out."

"…"

Sakakura then asks Munakata if they should really stay on the defensive and Munakata reluctantly confirmed it, reasoning that with Naegi and Mitarai busy with the Ant Queen Amazon, he cannot do something reckless as the Fenrir members are his responsibility, and he is not willing to lose more lives like what happened minutes ago.

"…and that's why."

"…"

"The guys who delivered the rations…they died risking themselves for us."

"…"

"I don't want my men do the same thing."

"You're right."

"So wait for my word before moving."

"Okay."

Ikusaba then approached Munakata and offered to go assist Naegi and Mitarai, but Munakata tells her to wait for further instructions as he tries to assess the situation, given that right now they are being besieged by the Ant Amazons and that Fenrir is severely outnumbered.

"Wait for now and keep those things back."

"…"

"We can't afford to lose anyone…even you."

"…"

"Trust me on this."

"Okay…"

"Keep on defending our line."

"Right."

However, LUCK came as Nagito shows up, just as Naegi and Mitarai were thrown back, having been depowered as they LOST STEAM, and Nagito sarcastically commented that Naegi still has a lot to learn, which Munakata asks Nagito what is he after, in which the teen boy said that he is simply here to take out the Amazons and nothing more.

"Is that your intention?"

"Of course."

"..."

"Well...it's better than getting killed, right?"

"..."

"Then consider yourselves LUCKY..."

"..."

"Okay, time to get to work..."

Nagito then threw two hard-boiled eggs at Naegi and Mitarai, telling them to make use of it as he fastens the Ama-Driver around his waist and toggles the handle bar to activate it and initiate his transformation.

"Amazon."

Ama-Driver: " ** _ALPHA..._** "

Nagito's body steamed before transforming into Amazon Alpha, and began taking on the small fries, and Munakata sighed as he felt that there is not much of an option and instructed his soldiers to join the fray and take out the other Amazons, just as Naegi ate the egg and then toggles the Ama-Driver to initiate his transformation.

"Amazon!"

Ama-Driver: " ** _OMEGA..._** "

Transforming into Amazon Omega, Naegi went towards the Ant Queen and began fighting her, with Mitarai joining the fight, and the battle went to a standstill before Fenrir gains the upper hand, reducing the Ant Amazons' numbers to 52, and as the Ant Queen is about to do a fatal attack, Amazon Omega momentarily felt an adrenaline rush and unintentionally brought out quills from his body, stabbing the Amazon before he toggles the Ama-Driver to execute an attack.

Ama-Driver: " ** _VIOLENT PUNISH..._** "

Amazon Omega the jabbed his hand through the Ant Queen and then uses his other hand and ripped her body in two, killing her, and by then Makoma contacted Munakata and tells him to get everyone inside the building as she sent her team to commence an artificial rain that is laced with acid which will melt the remaining Ant Amazons and the helicopters will arrive within 15 seconds, which Munakata stared in disbelief.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"And you didn't tell us about this a while ago?"

"Sudden change of plans."

"..."

"I suggest you get moving and save your group."

"..."

"..."

Much to his annoyance, Munakata ordered his subordinates to head back to the condo unit and seek shelter and hid under the roof to avoid the acid rain operation, with Ikusaba and Pekoyama dragging an exhausted Mitarai with them as Amazon Alpha carries an exhausted Naegi, who just reverted back to normal, and jumped from the 8th floor as the helicopters arrived and released a strange chemical onto the clouds, and induced an acid rainfsll ehich struck the remaining Ant Amazons and they began to melt away.

The condominium building is finally secured and the Fenrir soldiers slowly descends to the ground floor.

-x-

Minutes later, medics from the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company came to tend the injured, and Nagito began giving Naegi some harsh lecture, which Munakata stared in annoyance until he received a call from Makoma and she gave him some instructions, which he stared in bafflement when told of what he is instructed to do, and he had to ask her again for confirmation to know if she is serious about it.

"You want me to what?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes. do that, and your group will receive an EXTRA bonus."

"..."

"Are you up to that?"

"...fine..."

"..."

A minute later, as Nagito kept on giving Naegi some TOUGH ADVICE, he began to convulse and slumped to the ground, which the other Fenrir soldiers came out of the van after hearing it, and Ikusaba asks Munakata why did he do that, and the Fenrir leader told her the reason why.

"Makoma's orders."

"Eh...?"

"Don't know why, she just told me so."

"..."

"At least...we'll be getting a bonus for our troubles..."

"I see..."

"Let the rest handle him...our team needs to recover."

"I understand."

Soon henchmen from the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company arrived and takes Nagito away while medics tended to the injured Fenrir members as the condominium is being inspected to see if all the Amazons are eliminated.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Armour Zone_** by **_Taro Kobayashi_**  
(Theme Song from **_Kamen Rider Amazons_** )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it is really bloody, yet action-packed.

Looks like Fenrir's assignment is over, and yet Nagito gets captured.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new arc.

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	24. Shocking Revelation

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the new story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Makoto Naegi is going to take the spotlight as the restod the supporting characters going in to action, which will no doubt put him into conflict with Fenrir, so read on and Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 24: Shōgeki-tekina**_ ** _keiji_**

The scene outside where medics from the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company came to tend the injured, and Nagito began giving Naegi some harsh lecture, which Munakata stared in annoyance until he received a call from Makoma and she gave him some instructions, which he stared in bafflement when told of what he is instructed to do, and he had to ask her again for confirmation to know if she is serious about it.

"What was that...?"

"You heard me."

"Are you sure about this...?"

"Just do as told."

"..."

"If you do it, your team will get an EXTRA bonus."

"Fine..."

"..."

A minute later, as Nagito kept on giving Naegi some TOUGH ADVICE, he began to convulse and slumped to the ground, which the other Fenrir soldiers came out of the van after hearing it, and they saw Munakata holding a stun gun, and Ikusaba asks Munakata why did he do that, and the Fenrir leader told her the reason why.

The rest of Fenrir was surprised when told, while Naegi watched in surprise at what he just witnessed, as the henchmen from Nozama Pharmaceutical Comoany arrive and took the unconscious Nagito away, and the rest of Fenrir watches on, and Sakakura asks if they did the right thing, in which Munakata said that for now it is, as the team will get paid and be given a bonus for the job, and Nagito is just an EXTRA with very little value since he is not with Fenrir to begin with.

Sakakura just nodded as the rest are being tended by the medics and the Fenrir members were not badly hurt, but Mitarai needs to be thoroughly checked.

Naegi could only watch in shock and confusion as he saw the Nozama agents carrying the unconscious Nagito away and he wondered what would happen to him, but Munakata told Naegi to get inside the van as he and the rest of Fenrir are about to undergo check-up which he just nodded.

By then Ikusaba asks Munakata if he did the right thing, in which Munakata said that it is beyond their control since they are just following orders and that they would receive a bonus after the condominium debacle, which she felt that it is fine since Nagito is not a member of Fenrir.

"…and that is that."

"…"

"Since that guy is not one of our unit, there is no reason to vouch him."

"I see."

"So let Makoma deal with him since he's not directly involved with us."

"…"

"Okay, we roll out."

"Yes, sir."

The Fenrir soldiers then took their leave as the rest of the agents of Nozama Pharmaceutical Company arrived, dressed as exterminators, and used their disguises as cover-up to hide the fact that Amazons were here, and they intend to make sure no one else knows about the incident so as not to cause panic to nearby neighborhood.

-x-

Hours later, the scene shifts at an establishment that is controlled by the Nozama Pharmaceutical Company, which act as both as a research facility and an infirmary. There the scene shifts to one room where Mitarai is being attended by medics, though he gave them a hard time as he was uncooperative due to a certain situation, where it is revealed that Mitarai disliked needles and tried to talk his way out and the medics in turn tried to talk him into letting them do their thing.

Of course this wasn't easy and both sides refused to give in.

"Come on, now…."

"No!"

"Please…this is for…"

"I don't want to!"

"We'll give you lots of burgers…"

"…but…the needles…"

"You'll heal a bit later…and we'll give you tons of burgers…"

"…fine…"

Outside, Fenrir are waiting for their next orders as they were told that for now Mitarai cannot participate in the next few hours until he is PHYSICALLY and MEDICALLY cleared, and while the Fenrir soldiers felt that they are in a disadvantage without their RESIDENT AMAZON, Ikusaba asked Munakata about Naegi, in which Sakakura asks if Naegi should remain with the group, reasoning that they do not know anything about the boy.

Munakata wondered about it and is thinking about what to do with Naegi as he has not declared him an official member yet, but Sakakura cautions that there is a possibility that Naegi might go out of control, and Munakata said that he is already aware of that possibility, but also said that for now they will have to rely on the boy due to him being an Amazon, much to Sakakura's hesitation.

"Are you serious, Munakata?"

"For now."

"But…what if that kid…"

"If he goes rogue…then we will act."

"Still…"

"It can't be helped…Mitarai's not cleared…and that Naegi kid would have to do for now…until Mitarai is ready again…"

"…fine…"

"…"

However, Izayoi came and told Munakata that having Naegi with Fenrir might be risky, given the circumstances surrounding the boy, which Munakata, Sakalura and Ikusaba glanced at Izayoi, and they seemed to see the point, in which a brief flashback showed that during the condominium debacle hours ago, Naegi revealed that he is Makoma's nephew, which the Fenrir members stared in surprise.

Back at the present, Munakata is starting to wonder what Makoma is thinking, and if Naegi is telling the truth or not, in which how can an Amazon like Naegi be related to Makoma, and there Souda came and said that he saw Naegi boarding his motorcycle and left, which made Sakakura alarmed as he believes that Naegi might become a threat and a liability to Fenrir, but Munakata calmed him down.

He told Sakakura that the armband attached to Naegi has a GPS, thus Fenrir cam track him without problems, which Sakakura was still hesitant as he is sure that Naegi can't be trusted, but Munakata said that for now, they would leave Naegi alone unless Makoma ordered them to hunt him down should Naegi go rogue and start eating people.

"Till Makoma gives us the orders, we won't touch that kid."

"Are you sure, Munakata?"

"For now."

"…"

"We have no choice. So far that kid is acting at least normal."

"So then…we let him be?"

"Yes."

"…"

Sakakura, Ikusaba, Souda and Izayoi slowly nodded after hearing what Munakata said, and decided to abide by his judgment and let the events play out, and see where this would lead to and what steps should they take in case things take an unexpected turn.

-x-

At the laboratory area, scientists are checking the blood samples, DNA and vital signs of the unconscious Nagito, while the Ama-Driver is being studied, and there Makoma asks the lead scientist of what they found so far, and after hearing the details, she became curious as to who gave Nagito the belt and how and why he became an Amazon who is capable of changing from human to Amazon and back, as normally the Amazons are incapable of doing that once awake, save for the certain case of Mitarai...and Makoto.

"…is that the data you got?"

"So far, chairwoman…"

"…"

"Ma'am…?"

"Continue the research. Find anything that is useful."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't let him escape."

"At once."

By then, one of the scientists came and said that they are studying the Ama-Driver to see how the device work and why certain persons like Nagito and Makoto were able to use it without much risks. Makoma just nodded and told the two scientists to continue their research and let her know about anything that would help shed light on the matter.

"Yes."

"We will do it."

"You can count on us."

"We will inform you of any breakthrough."

"Good. Continue the research."

"Yes, ma'am"

"At once."

"…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the streets where Naegi is standing over a bridge, looking at the river below, feeling lost. He wondered how and when he ended like this as he knows that he is a normal boy living an ordinary life with an ordinary family. All that has changed since AWAKENING as an Amazon, and to add insult to injury, he ended up killing his own family after they turned into Amazons, and this traumatized him to a degree as he has nowhere else to go.

He certainly felt that going back to Makoma is out of the question as he felt that he do not trust her even though she promised to explain to him about everything. Even still, he does not trust her after keeping him shut inside the house for over two years with no contact and hiding the fact that he's an Amazon is enough to not trust her for the time being.

Naegi is still in doubt whether he should stay with Fenrir since he a member by proxy and not an official one, and he wondered if the Fenrir members trust him after he helped them take down the colony of Ant Amazons and their queen.

By then Ikusaba came and stood beside Naegi, asking him what are his plans now. She told him that Fenrir are divided on whether to take him in as a Fenrir member or not given that he is said to be the niece of Makoma, which he could only stare in silence, having no clear answer yet.

"…and that is why my group are divided on what to do with you."

"…"

"Naegi…"

"…"

"What will you do from this point on?"

"I…"

"You have to make a decision sooner."

"…"

Ikusaba then told Naegi that he has to decide on it quickly as his FUTURE would depend on whether he should live or die, depending on whether he would be deemed a threat or not, which Naegi stared in disbelief, saying that he never ask any of this to happen and said that Makoma should explain to him why he became an Amazon in the first place.

Ikusaba stared at him and told him he should confront Makoma and BEAT the answers out of her if needed if he wants to get a clear answer from her should he wants to know why, insinuating that Makoma may have been aware of this and deliberately kept this fact from him, which caused Naegi to stare in shock and disbelief.

"Are you…?"

"Well…that's what I think."

"No…so you're saying that…?"

"I think that Makoma is just using you…if you are his nephew, then she would not do something this horrible to you."

"…"

"If you want to get answers, then face your aunt. Try to use force if needed if you want to know the reason why."

"…"

"It's your call, Naegi."

Their conversation is interrupted, however, when he sensed the aura of an Amazon nearby, which prompted Naegi to board his motorcycle and sped off, with Ikusaba following and contacted her team via radio and told Munakata about the situation.

Munakata is not quite pleased as Mitarai is still under medical observation, and seeing that there is no option at the moment, he has no choice but to rely on Naegi for now and instructed Ikusaba to act as Naegi's back up while he and the rest of Fenrir will head to their location.

"Go after Naegi."

"Sir? You want me to…?"

"Be his support…till we get there."

"I…see…"

"Better not lose sight of him."

"I will."

"Good…go."

"Yes sir."

After that, Munakata assembled his team and told them that they are heading out, and instructed Souda to stay here and watch over Mitarai, which Souda obliges without question, and Sakakura asks if he is sure about relying on Naegi even though they do not trust him completely, which Munakata said that it cannot be helped given that Mitarai is not cleared to work and Naegi is the closest in dealing with the other Amazons, thus Fenrir would have to rely on him for now.

"Sir…are you sure that we…?"

"For now."

"Uh…"

"It can't be helped…Mitarai's not cleared yet…and Naegi is our only option right now."

"Damn…"

"We'll just have to put up with this."

"…yes sir…"

"Good…"

By then, Fenrir began to leave the premises as they head out to where Naegi and Ikusaba are heading to, expecting that their next job would be difficult given the events that happened earlier.

-x-

The scene shifts at a nearby tunnel, where a taxi is cruising and it contains two persons, a taxi driver and a passenger, who turn out to be Komaru Naegi herself, where a flashback scene revealed that Makoma arranged for Komaru and her parents to go abroad to have Komaru study there while the parents stayed in Japan, in which Komaru spend her life overseas for two years, and she just arrived at the airport and is on her way home, unaware that her parents were already dead as they were killed by a random Amazon, and that the Naegi family that visited Makoto recently were Amazons in disguise.

As Komaru is looking forward to see her family, she noticed that the driver is getting pale, and the driver stopped in the middle of the tunnel, and there he turn around and stared menacingly towards Komaru, who is starting to get terrified at seeing the driver's erratic behavior.

"You…"

"Huh…?"

"Hungry…"

"Eh…? What are…?"

"Want…eat…you…"

"Huh?"

"RRRROOOAAARRR!"

"KKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

Hearing him saying he wants to eat someone, Komaru became terrified as smoke evaporated from his body which caused her to run out of the taxi, and there the driver turned into an Amazon, which resembled a pupa, and smashed out of the taxi and is now chasing after Komaru.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Armour Zone_** by **_Taro Kobayashi_**  
(Theme Song from **_Kamen Rider Amazons_** )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it is looks like Fenrir's assignment is over, as Nagito is captured and being studied, yet they are conflicted over what to do with Naegi, whether to have him on the team is a good idea or not.

Also, Komaru appeared, and it looks like she is about to get dragged into the mess.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows a reunion of sorts for the Naegi siblings, which may cause trouble for the two...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	25. Unexpected Reunion

**Super Duper Amazons**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _ **Lerche  
Kamen Rider Amazons **_is owned by _ **Ishimori Productions**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Komaru suddenly appeared and is being targeted by an amazon, so Makoto and Fenrir raced in to save her…

Well then, read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 25: Yoki senu saikai_**

The scene shows that Ikusaba is telling Naegi to decide on what to do, as she pointed out that he is an Amazon and he may or may not stay in the city for long should he lose control of himself. She also let him know that Fenrir is divided on whether to let him join their ranks or not as they still have trust issues because of Naegi's nature.

"…and that is why my group are divided on what to do with you."

"…"

"Naegi…"

"…"

"What will you do from this point on?"

"I…"

"You have to make a decision sooner."

"…"

Ikusaba then told Naegi that he has to decide on it quickly as his FUTURE would depend on whether he should live or die, depending on whether he would be deemed a threat or not, which Naegi stared in disbelief, saying that he never ask any of this to happen and said that Makoma should explain to him why he became an Amazon in the first place.

Ikusaba stared at him and told him he should confront Makoma and BEAT the answers out of her if needed if he wants to get a clear answer from her should he wants to know why, insinuating that Makoma may have been aware of this and deliberately kept this fact from him, which caused Naegi to stare in shock and disbelief.

"Are you…?"

"Well…that's what I think."

"No…so you're saying that…?"

"I think that Makoma is just using you…if you are his nephew, then she would not do something this horrible to you."

"…"

"If you want to get answers, then face your aunt. Try to use force if needed if you want to know the reason why."

"…"

"It's your call, Naegi."

Their conversation is interrupted, however, when he sensed the aura of an Amazon nearby, which prompted Naegi to board his motorcycle and sped off, with Ikusaba following and contacted her team via radio and told Munakata about the situation.

Munakata is not quite pleased as Mitarai is still under medical observation, and seeing that there is no option at the moment, he has no choice but to rely on Naegi for now and instructed Ikusaba to act as Naegi's back up while he and the rest of Fenrir will head to their location.

"Go after Naegi."

"Sir? You want me to…?"

"Be his support…till we get there."

"I…see…"

"Better not lose sight of him."

"I will."

"Good…go."

"Yes sir."

After that, Munakata assembled his team and told them that they are heading out, and instructed Souda to stay here and watch over Mitarai, which Souda obliges without question, and Sakakura asks if he is sure about relying on Naegi even though they do not trust him completely, which Munakata said that it cannot be helped given that Mitarai is not cleared to work and Naegi is the closest in dealing with the other Amazons, thus Fenrir would have to rely on him for now.

"Sir…are you sure that we…?"

"For now."

"Uh…"

"It can't be helped…Mitarai's not cleared yet…and Naegi is our only option right now."

"Damn…"

"We'll just have to put up with this."

"…yes sir…"

"Good…"

By then, Fenrir began to leave the premises as they head out to where Naegi and Ikusaba are heading to, expecting that their next job would be difficult given the events that happened earlier.

-x-

The scene shifts at a nearby tunnel, where a taxi is cruising and it contains two persons, a taxi driver and a passenger, who turn out to be **Komaru Naegi** herself, where a flashback scene revealed that Makoma arranged for Komaru and her parents to go abroad to have Komaru study there while the parents stayed in Japan, in which Komaru spend her life overseas for two years, and she just arrived at the airport and is on her way home, unaware that her parents were already dead as they were killed by a random Amazon, and that the Naegi family that visited Makoto recently were Amazons in disguise.

As Komaru is looking forward to see her family, she noticed that the driver is getting pale, and the driver stopped in the middle of the tunnel, and there he turn around and stared menacingly towards Komaru, who is starting to get terrified at seeing the driver's erratic behavior.

"You…"

"Huh…?"

"Hungry…"

"Eh…? What are…?"

"Want…eat…you…"

"Huh?"

"RRRROOOAAARRR!"

"KKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

Hearing him saying he wants to eat someone, Komaru became terrified as smoke evaporated from his body which caused her to run out of the taxi, and there the driver turned into an Amazon, which resembled a pupa, and smashed out of the taxi and is now chasing after Komaru.

As Komaru ran off, a passing car came and stopped when the car nearly hit her, and the driver opened the window and berated her for her carelessness, and ther Komaru begged the driver to let her in and take her out of the tunnel, but the driver is oblivious to the situation and tells her that he does not take kindly to strangers and he is not into prostitutes and tells her to take a hike.

Komaru begged him some more but the driver arrogantly tells her to leave, saying that he is not into minors who are doing prostitution stuffs.

"Please...just drive me away from here!"

"Look, brat, I don't take strangers...let alone minors!"

"But..."

"I'm not into prostitutes and stuff!"

"Please...!"

"Just go home and play with your Barbie dolls!"

"No, don't!"

"I said get..."

However, the Amazon jumped onto the car's roof and Komaru shrieked, causing her to run off, and the driver looked up, and thinking that it was just a vandal in cosplay, he shouted at him to get off the roof and get lost, but the Amazon grabbed him and the driver became terrified at what he is seeing, realizing that it was a monster.

"RRRAAHHH!"

"Whoa!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"Let go of me!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"Don't!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

Komaru turn around to see what is happening, and she stared in horror as the Amazon began to eat the driver alive, where he is heard screaming as he is being eaten and the Amazon is enjoying the meal, and Komaru could only watch as she is paralyzed in fear as the driver screamed in pain as he is being disemboweled.

"RRRAAHHH!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

Komaru was frozen in fear that she lost the will to move, and as the Amazon finished his meal, he turned his attention towards the teen girl, and is ready to have another snack when a passing motorcycle appeared and the Amazon took its hunger on him as he pounced on the driver and pinned him to the ground, trapping him.

The driver thinks that the Amazon is a nutcase in cosplay and demanded that he let go, but the Amazon just roared in reply, and the driver realized that the thing is the real deal, and struggled to break free, only for the Amazon to start eating him alive, and the hapless driver screamed in pain as he is being disemboweled.

"RRRAAHHH!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

After that, the Amazon finished his meal, and is now eyeing Komaru, and the younger teen girl became more and more terrified as the monster slowly stalk his way towards her, salivating as he is ready for another crash course, and Komaru tells the Amazon to stay away from her, only to growl in reply, as it cannot be reasoned with.

"RRRAAHHH!"

"No!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"Stay away from me!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"Don't!"

"RRRAAHHH!"

"Someone help me!"

Komaru was on the verge of tears as the Amazon is closing in, and is about to pounce her when Fenrir arrived, with Naegi ramming the motorcycle and knocked the Amazon aside, and when he took off his helmet and is ready for action, he checked on the victim to see if she is okay and unharmed, which Komaru turn and see who saved her.

The two teens stared in surprise as they recognized one another, and the Naegi siblings are reunited, but Makoto was surprised as he is sure that Komaru died after turning into an Amazon, and he approached her and asks how she survived, but this only baffled her in reply.

"Komaru...?"

"Onii-chan...?"

"How...?"

"Onii-chan!"

"This can't..."

"Onii-chan! It's really you!"

"Why...why are you...?"

"Onii-chan!"

Meanwhile, Ikusaba took out her weapons and shoots down the Amazon, which only partially caused him to back away, and soon she is joined by Soda, as he brought more high-powered weapons and starts shooting the monster, and as the two Fenrir members keep the Amazon busy, Makoto asks Komaru what is she doing here and why is she alive after she died a few days ago along with their parents.

Komaru blinked her eyes in confusion and tells her that she just came back from a trip in Kyoto and is on her way to her house, and asked what he mean about their parents being dead, and Makoto glanced at his younger sibling, and looking at her eyes, he sees that she is not lying and noticed that she is not showing signs of becoming an Amazon, as well as she is being targeted by another Amazon.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"So you're saying...that you were...at another town...alone...?"

"Yeah..."

"And you haven't our parents for...several weeks...?"

"That's right..."

"..."

"Onii-chan...what...what is..."

"Komaru..."

"What...?"

By then Izayoi came and told Makoto to help the others deal with the Amazon, and he nodded as he tells Izayoi to take Komaru to safety which Izayoi nodded and said that he will get her out of here while urging him to get rid of that Amazon before it escape and feast on more people and it would result in a mass panic which Fenrir is trying to avoid.

Makoto nodded as he tells Komaru to go with Izayoi so that she would be safe from harm, but a baffled Komaru asks what is he going to do, but he tells her that he will explain later and urged her to go at once before things go out of control.

"Komaru...go with him and get to safety."

"Eh? What are you...?"

"I...got work...to do..."

"Eh?"

"I'll explain later...Imjust need for you to stay safe!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Just go! Izayoi-san...take her get to safety!"

"Onii-chan!"

As Izayoi escorts Komaru towards the van, she saw Makoto stood in front of the Amazon looking ready to confront it, and she momentarily stopped as she realized what he is about to do, and is about to go to her brother's side, but Izayoi tried to restrain and take her away from the scene as he does not want her to get in Fenrir's way.

"Sorry...you can't stay..."

"But...that's my brother!"

"My comrades will back him up."

"Eh?"

"Your brother will explain later...right now you need to get to safety."

"But...but..."

"Come on..."

"Onii-chan...!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Armour Zone_** by **_Taro Kobayashi_**  
(Theme Song from **_Kamen Rider Amazons_** )

 _Omae wa dareda? Ore no naka no ore?_  
 _Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero!_  
 _Sōkō no Derivation!_  
 _Furueru karada akaku kirikizami!_  
 _Kokoro wa dokoda? Get out Me sagashite mo!_  
 _Shinzō ga hotobashiru!_  
 _Dake! Hey-hey!_  
 _We live in Armour Zone!_

 _Kaze o kire-goe o karashite!_  
 _Kemono ga warau konomachide!_  
 _Kuu ka, kuwa reru ka no sadame?_  
 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto!_  
 _Tsume tatenagara kieru nasty!_  
 _Ikiru tame ni nani o kurau?_  
 _All Race uragire!_

 _(How do we survive?!)_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the Naegi siblings are reunited, but it also poses a question as to how and why Komaru is still alive after being supposedly killed off several chapters ago…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Makoto goes into action…

The reason Komaru is alive will be revealed…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
